


На полпути/Half Way Across

by MrTheRabbit



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Killing Joke (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety Psychosis, Batman: The Killing Joke, Bottom Joker (DCU), Canon-Typical Ableism, Canon-Typical Violence, Characters Being Assholes, Codependency, Depression, Developing Relationship, Dubious Morality, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Constipation, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Imprisonment, M/M, Medication, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Miscommunication, Misguided Brus Wayne, Morally Ambiguous Character, Panic Attacks, Post-Killing Joke, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Rehabilitation, Relationship Study, Slow Burn, Therapy, Top Bruce Wayne, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Violent Sex, emotional tension
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 36,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTheRabbit/pseuds/MrTheRabbit
Summary: Действие происходит сразу после "Убийственной шутки": Джокер передумывает на обратном пути в Аркхам и даёт согласие на предложение Бэтмена о реабилитации.Что следует дальше - так это месиво из противоречивых потребностей, эмоциональной каши и кучи плохих решений, но никто не говорил, что это будет легко. Перевод работы Dracze "Half Way Across".
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Half Way Across](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795281) by [Dracze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracze/pseuds/Dracze). 



> На моё мнение - перевод очень важного комментария автора к работе, так что - настоятельно советую прочесть!
> 
> "Изначально этот фик должен был состоять из трёх частей. Не уверена, смеяться мне или плакать.
> 
> Как бы там ни было, я попыталась поместить в теги самые важные вещи из истории, но, пожалуйста, обратите особое внимание на предупреждения: emotional ungliness и canon-typical ableism. Но разговоров о психических заболеваниях в каноне разочаровывающе мало, так что я постаралась избегать некоторых моментов в тексте, насколько смогла, но что-то из этого, в фике присутствует, так что - будьте осторожны. Главным образом это относится к Джокеру и к проблеме, которая является вымышленным видом болезни, которое я не пыталась диагностировать (Да я и не думаю, что это вообще возможно), но что то я пыталась лечить с некоторой степенью реализма. Также это касается и Брюса. Ни один из главных героев не является нормальным, и история в значительной степени опирается на их проблемы, углубляется в них, исследует их. Она будет включать в себя панические атаки, эпизоды мании, депрессию, психозы, насилие, содержание секс-материала и все остальные виды эмоциональной каши, которые могут быть. Пожалуйста, обратите внимание на предупреждения, ребята. 
> 
> Я надеюсь делать персонажей более каноничными и реалистичными, но могут быть и сомнительные моменты из-за характера самой истории, поэтому,я надеюсь на скидку. Особенно при терапии пострадает Джокер, прежде всего, из за всех тех лекарств, которые он согласился принимать. Мои мысли о том, как всё это может повлиять на Джокера и на Брюса - могут приглянуться не всем. Мой подход к канону DC таков - Беру то, что мне нравится; отбрасываю, что нет. Также это имеет отношение и к временной шкале - Джейсон был ещё жив, когда "Убийственная шутка" была опубликована, поэтому я собираюсь этому придерживаться, но, в основном, временная шкала здесь довольно таки свободна, чтобы приспособиться к некоторым деталям (Так что - я смогла добавить сюда некоторые характеры, которые мне очень нравятся, такие как Харли, Селина и полицейские из Центра Готэма.)
> 
> Также в фике есть отсылки не только на "Убийственную шутку", но и на другие комиксы, ориентированные на Джокера, и цитаты из них. Я подумываю о том, чтобы сделать аннотацию об этом, так что - если кому интересно, напишите.
> 
> Кроме того, для тех из вас, кому это важно, как и для меня, моя любимая позиция для бэтджока - это Брюс сверху и Джокер снизу.
> 
> Обратная связь ценится! "
> 
> Также добавлю от себя, возможно вам и покажется это мелочью, мне же это важно и я долго думала - переводить песни или нет. Решила этого, всё таки, не делать, так как А) Сама люблю слушать и смотреть в оригинале, так как адаптация - априори хуже; Б) Песни всем нам известны, но если что - я в конце дам название её и группу, что её исполняет; В) Я не смогу перевести её так, чтобы она звучала мелодично и передать смысл. И опять таки - песни всем известны, не думаю, что вы сами захотите адаптации. 
> 
> Другая же ситуация предстоит со стихотворениями. Их придётся переводить и делать в них рифму, так как по другому нельзя, так что тут, я надеюсь, вы уже мне сделаете скидку Х)
> 
> А теперь, мои хорошие, я надеюсь вы всё прочли и приняли. Приятного прочтения! :D

— Ты навестишь меня, — Говорит Джокер.

Слова плюхнулись в тишину, словно булыжник, натягивая атмосферу, что до сих пор была, и без того, гнетущей. Брюс смог никак не реагировать на слова, но все мышцы в его теле были всё также напряжены; И всегда будут при каждом звуке голоса Джокера. Он в этом уверен.

Особенно после сегодняшней ночи.

— Что? — Спрашивает он, не спуская глаз с дороги.

— В Аркхаме. Я хочу, чтобы ты регулярно меня навещал. Хотя бы раз в неделю. Если мы собираемся сделать это, то я хочу, чтобы ты выполнил свою часть сделки.

Мысли Брюса застопорились; Его кожа истекает горячим потом прямо под кевларом. Сердце бьётся, как бешеное и его биение отдаёт в шею. Уэйн пытается совместить эту мысль с тем, что произошло не один час назад на ярмарке и концепция этого внезапно стала такой большой, такой невозможной для того, чтобы уложить это в своей голове, прямо как кусочек пазла, что пытаются силой втиснуть не в ту часть картины.

Он почти не разрешает себе спрашивать что-либо, на случай, что это просто очередная шутка, но также — неправильно давать теплиться надежде.

— Итак, ты говоришь…

— Да, — Отвечает Джокер. Быстро, будто ненавидит себя за это, будто думает, что совершает большую ошибку, но одновременно не может себя остановить. — Да, я пойду на это. Окей? Я...Я попытаюсь. С тобой. Но ты должен пообещать, что навестишь меня.

Брюс молчит. Кусочек пазла всё также не хочет собираться, не после всего, что случилось, и он должно быть полный дурак, раз думал, что получится.

Только сейчас, несмотря на всё то, что Джокер сказал тогда, на ярмарке, он обещает попробовать и сделать это. Последствия этого решения слишком важны и не могут долго рассматриваться.

— Ладно, — Брюс заставляет себя сказать это, в то время как в мыслях проносится «О боже».

Затем там же — _Джим_. А потом _Барбара_.

_Простите_

Но это стоит того. Просто сделать этот шаг, даже зная, что он может ничего и не принести… Это стоит того, и если Джокер хочет попытаться, даже если только сейчас, может однажды Брюс сможет найти те слова, чтобы объяснить, почему это так важно и, возможно однажды, Гордоны научатся не ненавидеть его.

Джокер тихо сидел на пассажирском сидении, обездвиженный наручниками, глядя из окна на красный и синий от сигналок полицейских машин в отражениях луж. Дождь стучит по стёклам и размазывает яркие цвета в странное месиво. С его волос капает вода прямо на грязный костюм, вниз по впадинам белого лица и устремлённым вниз углам рта. Он выглядел разбитым, яркие цвета стирались в ничто на фоне сине-красных вспышек снаружи. Брюс взглянул в сторону и снова сосредоточился на дороге.

— Не выключай фонарик для меня, Бэтс, — Тихо сказал Джокер, намного, намного позже, когда чёрные шпили Аркхама заострились на фоне неба.

Брюс чувствует напряжение в челюсти. Пальцы сжимают руль.

— Не буду.

***

Брюс держит своё слово и навещает Джокера раз в неделю.

В первый раз — Джокер отказывается говорить с ним и они проводят пятнадцать минут, пялясь друг на друга. Также Брюс пытается выпытать, с огромным провалом, зачем тот согласился на сделку.

Во второй раз — Джокер поёт. Это была песня о любви. Всё время, что он пел, он смотрел на Брюса и его губы были устремлены в усмешку, которая была слишком растянута, даже для него. Он отказывался останавливаться. Брюс ушёл через три минуты.

В третий раз — Брюс приносит карты. Похоже — это срабатывает; Джокер довольно охотно принимается за игру. Они играют в тишине около десяти минут, до того как Джокер спрашивает, — И как поживает милая мисс Гордон в такие дни? Я полагаю, операция стоила бешеных денег. А тут ещё и вдобавок две ноги… (В предпоследнем предложении в оригинале была фраза «cost an arm and a leg», что буквально переводится, как «стоит руки и ноги». Это идиома, которая означает то, как я перевела «стоит бешеных денег», значит — очень дорого. В итоге у нас получается что — то вроде шутки «Стоит руки и ноги. Но в нашем случае это было две ноги, но там зависит от обстоятельств»)

Бэтмен резко откидывает стул назад, открывает карты и хлопает дверью. Джокер смеётся над ним. Смех такой же злобный, как и сам Брюс.

Именно гнев заставляет Брюса возвращаться обратно, даже больше, чем данное им обещание. Когда он видит его проблески под всей театральностью Джокера, надежда бьётся в его груди, какой бы крошечной она ни была, что возможно, это _взаправду_ , потому как гнев _означает_ , что Джокеру не всё равно. Это означает, что он обижается на Бэтмена за то, что тот отказался от всего того, что делает его _им_. Это причиняет ему боль и он хочет также причинить её Брюсу, но ему больно как раз из-за того что, по крайней мере — Бэтмен _держит своё слово_. Пока.

И Брюс может принять этот гнев. Он готов к нему. Всё это и не должно было быть простым.

Кроме того, всё это всё ещё может оказаться чем-то немного большим, что просто другой игрой. И Брюс учитывает это каждый раз, как он пересекает холодные коридоры Аркхама. Он знает о рисках и о том, с кем имеет дело. Он осторожен и не открывает Джокеру больше, чем надо, каждый раз представляя — с учётом, что это правда не игра — что именно сегодня будет тот самый день, когда Джокер сдастся и вернёт эту сделку обратно, выплюнув всё прямо в лицо Брюсу.

Иногда, в редкие часы, когда ночь начинает стекать с неба, Брюс задаётся вопросом, а не надеется ли он на это на подсознательном уровне.

В каком-то смысле, это было бы проще.

Но даже так, он продолжает приходить и всё также приносит с собой карты. И иногда им даже удаётся закончить партию без своих эмоциональных взрывов в середине.

—Ты ждёшь, что я наконец сломаюсь, — Джокер говорит однажды вечером, после двух месяцев пребывания в этой новой и шаткой для них системе. Он внимательно смотрит на свои карты, не на Брюса; его голос старается звучать беззаботно, но в нём чувствуется холодная сталь.

Брюс не видит причин лгать. Он соглашается.

Рот Джокера изгибается в ухмылке. Он выкладывает свои карты на стол. Там выигрышная комбинация.

— Как хорошо, что я неплох в неожиданностях.

Брюс собирает карты и уходит.

Он не ждёт целую неделю, чтобы снова навестить Клоуна, тот не единственный, кому есть, что доказать.

***

Докторам в Аркхаме это не нравится. Они говорят - это безнадёжно; говорят, что нет никаких доказательств того, что Джокер хочет измениться; пытаются отговорить Брюса от этого, _на благо города_. Альфред делает тоже самое. Барбара не отвечает на звонки, а Джим не включает бэт-сигнал уже три месяца, несмотря на то, что он отказался взять отпуск, чтобы поправиться и приглядывать за дочерью.

Он не винит никого из них и не пытается самостоятельно установить связь с Джимом. Сейчас оправдания будут лишними. Им обоим нужно время.

Тем временем, он продолжает свои визиты в психушку. Если получается выделить время, приходит дважды в неделю, никогда в один и тот же день. Приносит карты, а также сладости, если прошлый визит прошёл хорошо.

— В попытках задобрить меня, Бэтси? — Спрашивает Джокер, хитро и счастливо, засунув в рот дорогой шоколадный трюфель.

Брюс посмотрел на него, — Возможно.

— Превосходно. В следующий раз я хочу лимонный ганаш. Терпеть не могу вишню. Бельгийское молоко тоже пойдёт.

Брюс наблюдает, как тот, проглотив трюфель, потянулся к следующему. Он спрашивает, — Я могу убедить Аркхама возобновить твоё лечение. Хочешь, чтобы я это сделал?

Джокер остановился. Трюфель тоже, не дойдя полпути прямо ко рту и пачкая белые пальцы в коричневые. Он ищет лицо Брюса.

— Ты будешь продолжать визиты?

— Да.

— Тогда мне плевать, чем они занимаются. Иди и устраивай целые парады из белых лабораторных халатов, — если ты думаешь, что это сработает, — столько времени, сколько я буду видеть твоё милое личико.

Брюс, как обычно, проигнорировал провокацию, но как только он ушёл, то сразу же направился прямо в офис Аркхама.

Как и следовало ожидать, доктор не был в восторге.

— Мы испробовали все формы терапии до этого, — пробормотал он, прижимая руки ко лбу, будто пытаясь избавиться от головной боли.

— В этот раз буду вовлечён я.

Аркхам фыркнул. — Конечно, чувствуйте себя, как дома. Мы уже нарушили все правила, что позволяет вам свободно передвигаться по больнице, также мы можем назначить вас почетным доктором и сразу покончить с этим. Хотите, принесу очки, чтобы это было более официально? Планшет? Белый халат?

Брюс не меняется в лице. — Я не ношу белое.

— Да, я об этом не подумал. — Глаза Аркхама направлены прямо на Брюса, на его лбу пульсирует вена. — Вы рискуете слишком многим, также подвергая риску весь город. Даже вы не можете гарантировать положительный исход.

— Не могу. — Брюс быстро согласился. — Интуиция — всё, что у меня есть.

— И что же ваша интуиция вам говорит?

Руки сжались в кулаки. — Что это сработает.

Он не может объяснить это доктору, как и кому бы то ни было ещё. Он может ошибаться. Но он так не думает, не в этот раз, не с тем, что он прочёл в в движениях Джокера, если не в его словах.

Это сработает.

***

После пяти месяцев обновлённой терапии, Джокер сбегает. Брюс находит его прямо возле ворот Убежища, сидящим на траве, в комбинезоне, покрытым грязью. Он хихикает, когда замечает Брюса, вышедшего из тени, но звук тихий. Он не сделал ни единого действия, чтобы встать.

— Привет, любимый, — говорит он.

— Я забираю тебя обратно.

— Ладушки.

Бэтмен шагает вперёд. Джокер наблюдает за ним, выглядя уставшим.

— Просто держу тебя в тонусе, Бэтс, — говорит он, когда Брюс, всё же, подаёт ему руку, чтобы помочь подняться. — Никогда нельзя быть слишком самоуверенным, не так ли? — Он захихикал и на это, но сейчас — смех звучал горько. — Там усилили охрану. Они не могут дать мне новый вызов, а потом просто надеяться, что я его не приму.

— Скольких ты покалечил? — Спрашивает Брюс.

Джокер пожимает плечами и позволяет вывести себя из-под дерева к дороге. — Думаю, троих. Никто из них не умрёт и, если повезёт, возможно, даже шрамов не будет. Считай — это подарок, от меня тебе.

Рука Брюса сжалась в большой кулак, которым возможно сделать очень больно, если захотеть. — Если ты не воспринимаешь это всё всерьёз...

Джокер глядит на него. Улыбка всё ещё присутствует на его лице, но глаза пустые, холодные. — Ты серьезно так считаешь? — прошипел он. — Ты думаешь, я бы сидел здесь, на холоде и ждал, пока ты меня не подберёшь, если бы это было не так? Я мог бы заняться более важными вещами, чем гнить здесь, накачанным наркотиками до полусмерти и сходящим с ума от скуки. Я мог бы устроить вечеринку. Навестить друга. Танцевать… — Его улыбка стала шире. Брюс подталкивает того и думает о Барбаре, ревущей на больничной койке.

— Мы не танцуем, — говорит он Джокеру.

Тот вздохнул. — Больше нет.

Брюс решает ничего не отвечать. Он убрал свою руку с плеча Клоуна к его руке. — Давай.

— Ты знаешь, Бэтси, в мире существует больше видов танцев. — Прошептал Джокер, когда Бэтмен ожидает его около ворот. Голос был пропитан надеждой. Ему нужно что-то, чем можно было бы заменить то, от чего он согласился отказаться, и Брюс не может остановить себя, говоря, — Да.

В мире _есть_ другие виды танцев. И он не может не чувствовать, что прямо сейчас он снова согласился взять Джокера за руку.

Только в этот раз Джокер не знает шагов. Он просит _вести_ Брюса. И Брюс также не уверен, что знает их, но они оба уверены, что он сделает всё возможное, чтобы узнать и, возможно, пока этого достаточно.

***

Брюс инвестирует больше денег в Убежище Аркхам, сначала анонимно, а затем — как публичный рекламный ход. Одна из важнейших составляющих обновлённой терапии Джокера — новое медикаментозное лечение. Они начинают процесс разработки лекарств по требованию Брюса, и он стремится лично участвовать в исследованиях как Бэтмен. Это долгие разочаровывающие месяцы проб и ошибок, когда они сидят с лучшими врачами Аркхама в современных лаборатория до тех пор, пока небо снаружи не окрашивается в розовый, и всё чаще Брюс застаёт себя за размышлениями об этом, даже когда он сидит на крышах или пытается уснуть. Пока, наконец, им не удаётся сдвинуться с мёртвой точки и придумать начальную дозу антипсихотиков, антидепрессантов, супрессантов и стабилизаторов настроения, и Брюс ждёт, пока Джокер не примет их впервые.

Из-за новых таблеток визиты становятся неустойчивее. Уродливее. Джокер всё ещё сосредоточен на нём, но, кажется, меньше, чем в половине случаев, и когда это так, то он либо просто молчит, либо притворяется, что бредит, изо всех сил стараясь заставить Брюса почувствовать вину.

Брюс этого не делает. Он наблюдает, контролирует, и хотя в эти дни они играют только половину времени всех визитов, он всё ещё приносит карты и сладости. И когда он считает, что Джокер достаточно в здравом уме, то начинает задавать вопросы, на которые, он знает, ответов не будет.

Тем временем он пытается покончить с электрошоковой терапией. Сотрудники борются с ним из-за этого. Они утверждают, что это неотъемлемая часть лечения, и он не имеет никаких законных полномочий опровергать это. Он и так уже слишком много вмешивается, и доктор Аркхам угрожает запретом на посещение пациента, если он не отступит. — Мы многим рискуем, просто впуская вас сюда, — говорит он. — Если мир прознает, что вы вовлечены в создание медикаментов, это место закроют быстрее, чем вы скажете «Мышь». Я не потерплю от вас рассказов о том, как мне или моим сотрудникам выполнять нашу работу.

— Лекарства действуют, — напоминает Брюс ему.

— Мы пока этого не знаем. Пока ещё слишком рано об этом говорить.

За исключением того, что это не так. Брюс уже видит влияние. Джокер меньше смеётся, он спокойнее, глаза его не такие маниакальные, мышцы лица не такие напряжённые. Пальцы не такие нервные. Улыбки больше не такие неестественно широкие, большую часть времени, углы губ кажутся более мягкими, а голос стал тише. Эти изменения невелики, и Брюс может заметить их только тогда, когда Джокер не находится в несознанке под действием препаратов, дозы всё время корректируются. Но эти изменения есть. Впервые лечение оказывает влияние, и надежда скребётся, пытаясь вырваться наружу из-под замка самоконтроля Брюса, независимо от того, как сильно он пытается её в себе подавить.

Затем Джокер сбегает снова и в этот раз он дерётся, грызя ногти и кусается, воя — «Нет нет нет пожалуйста нет» и «Я хочу вернуть всё так, как было», и «Мне не нравится этот танец», и «Просто оставь меня». Они нашли непереваренные таблетки недельной давности, что валялись на полу, засунутыми в щели, под его кроватью. Он орёт, когда Брюс несёт его обратно в камеру. Эти бессловесные вопли и крики у Брюса в голове ещё очень долгое время после того, даже, когда они силой ввели Джокеру транквилизаторы.

После этого никаких инцидентов не было.

Как бы там ни было, именно это в конечно итоге управляет Брюсом в соответствии с той мыслью, что зарождалась и сформировывалась ещё с первого побега Джокера, и когда он возвращается в пещеру той ночью — он делится своими мыслями с Альфредом.

— Это очень глупо, — говорит Альфред после затянувшегося молчания, — и очень смело. Именно так должна называться ваша биография, сэр, если вы когда-нибудь почувствуете необходимость в ней.

Брюс может сказать, что он потрясён. Его душа болит за этого человека. Но прямо сейчас он настроен решительно.

— Мы сможем это устроить, — говорит он. — Я об этом позабочусь. Я не позволю ему причинить тебе боль.

— А что мастер Джейсон?

Брюс заскрипел зубами. — Пока что он с Диком и Титанами. Я расскажу ему о плане…в своё время.

— То есть, если перевести вашу фразу, то вы планируете скрывать от него это, пока всё не уладится. — Голос Альфреда явственно выражал неодобрение.

Брюс выглянул в окно. — Он не поймёт. Это к лучшему, Альфред. Он будет бороться со мной из-за этого…

— Вполне возможно, что на то есть веская причина.

—…Дело в том, что я просто _знаю_ , что это сработает. Подумай обо всех тех жизнях, которые мы спасём, если всё получится.

— Да, сэр, _если_ , — указывает Альфред. — Не кажется ли вам, что мастеру Джейсону стоит знать, что происходит в его же собственном доме?

Конечно, он прав. Как всегда. — Я позвоню ему. Я сделаю это сам, — говорит Брюс, потому что, хоть он и очень сильно беспокоится о Джейсоне, он знает свой долг, и его интуиция подсказывает ему, что это он и есть.

Альфред вздохнул. Он не сразу смотрит Брюсу в глаза. — Вас не отговорить от этого, не так ли?

— Нет.

— Понятно. — Плечи его не падают окончательно, но они всё же, на дюйм, но опустились, и Брюсу пришлось проглотить волну угрызения совести, нахлынувшую на него.

— Он не сделает тебе больно, — говорит он.

Альфред взглянул на него. — Я не о себе беспокоюсь.

Брюс притворяется, что не имеет понятия, о чём тот говорит.

***

Джим Гордон курил, стоя в стороне от горящего бэт-сигнала. Брюс ждёт, пока тот не докурит, прежде чем прыгнуть прямо перед ним, где комиссар сможет его увидеть. Это важно.

— Джим, — говорит он тихо.

Тот смотрит на него, ничего не говоря, и размазывая затухающий окурок по крыше ногой.

— У меня был любопытный разговор с Уэйном на днях, — говорит он.

Брюс кивнул. — Да.

— Он сказал, это была твоя идея.

— Это так.

— Я не обязан говорить тебе, что она мне не нравится.

— Нет.

Джим глядит прямо в прорези маски, а Брюс смотрит в ответ. Должно быть, это длилось целую минуту. Затем Джим вздохнул и повернулся к нему спиной.

— Я слышал, ты его навещал, — говорит он тихо, глядя в горизонт Готэма, и хотя он пытается это скрыть, но Брюс всё ещё может заметить горькие ноты в его голосе. — Какой-то новый вид терапии, говорят они. И он подыгрывает. Итак, в этом твоём плане, ты думаешь, что это должно быть следующим шагом?

— Да, — честно ответил Брюс.

— А если ты ошибаешься, и всё закончится тем, что он убьёт Уэйна и сбежит?

— Я могу заверить, что этого не произойдёт. Я работаю над надлежащими мерами безопасности.

— Он делал невозможное и раньше.

— Да, — Брюс признаёт это, — Но это было раньше. Как ты сказал, сейчас он сотрудничает.

— И как долго, ты думаешь, это продлится?

Брюс ничего не отвечает. На этот счёт не было никаких обещаний, и они оба это знают. Он ждёт.

— У меня нет лишних людей, — через некоторое время говорит Джим. — Мы и так на пределе. Уэйну придётся сильно раскошелиться на собственную безопасность.

— Это может быть организовано.

— Я хочу доступ к системам безопасности, уверен, ты установишь камеры наблюдения?

— Да.

— Хорошо. Также я хочу, чтобы меня проконсультировали насчёт систем безопасности. Это всё ещё тюрьма.

Брюс кивнул. — Конечно.

— Ладно, я обязан спросить, — говорит Джим, поворачиваясь к нему, — Как Уэйн рассчитывает сдержать это в тайне? Это просочится. Нет варианта, что нет. И в итоге — целый город с пылающими факелами и вилами на пороге его дома.

Брюс это обдумал. Он говорит, — У меня есть гарантии, что ничего не протечёт, по крайней мере, определённое время.

Джим разворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него. Кажется, он не убежден. — Ты собираешься лично запугать каждого журналиста и сотрудника Аркхама в этом городе?

— Если понадобится.

— Я не могу поверить, что мы даже рассматриваем это, — бормочет Джим, его пальцы дёргаются, будто он снова хочет закурить. — Это нездорово. Он нездоров. И я тоже, когда просто думаю об этом.

Брюс прочистил своё горло. — Я знаю, как это, должно быть, трудно для тебя—

— Знаешь? — Джим смотрит прямо на него, и таких холодных глаз у него Брюс ещё никогда не видел.

Он ждёт минуту, а затем продолжает: — Но я пытаюсь всё изменить. Так что, то, что случилось с тобой…и Барбарой…ни с кем больше такого не произойдёт.

Джим окаменел. Его рука спрятана в карман пальто, и Брюс знает, что она теребит пистолет.

Он всё ещё стоит и наблюдает, Готэм живёт своей жизнью.

— Это на тебе, — говорит Джим, в конечно итоге. — Что бы он ни сделал? Это на тебе.

Брюс кивает. Он понимал это с самого начала.

***

Два месяца спустя, в четыре утра, ворота имения Уэйнов были открыты, чтобы пропустить внутрь один чёрный фургон без каких-либо опознавательных знаков, кроме номерного. Брюс в костюме Бэтмена ждёт, когда машина припаркуется у Восточного Крыла.

— Где Уэйн? — спрашивает Аркхам, выбираясь из фургона.

— Он предпочёл провести ночь в другом месте. Скорее всего, он не хочет быть здесь из-за пациента.

— Так значит, у этого человека присутствует _хоть какой-то_ разум, — пробурчал Аркхам. Брюс сжал челюсти.

— Это была моя идея, — говорит он, — я обсудил это с Уэйном. Я буду тем, кто покажет Джокеру его новый дом.

Аркхам пожимает плечами, как и полицейские, которых он привёл с собой. Врачи смотрят неодобрительно. Одна из них, тонкая белокурая девушка, что выглядит не старше двадцати, признаётся, что хотела бы поговорить с мистером Уэйном о часах посещения и возможности продолжения терапии. Брюс обещает ей, что она сможет потом назначить встречу. Она вроде успокоилась, но всё также боязливо и крепко прижимала планшет к своей груди, когда они наконец решают вытащить пациента.

Джокер под успокоительными и выглядит либо спящим, либо, будто без сознания. Они всё ещё чувствовали потребность в смирительной рубашке и цепи. Брюс не комментирует это и молча ведёт их в усадьбу через боковой вход, взявшись за инвалидную коляску Джокера, чтобы вести её самому.

На третьем этаже он спокойно объясняет все предосторожности о мерах безопасности. Третий этаж Восточного Крыла теперь крепость. Хотя и не похож на неё, лазеры и камеры наблюдения были замаскированы яркими цветами и удобной мебелью. Джокеру дают три комнаты в личное пользование: спальню, ванную комнату, гостиную и тренажёрный зал. Везде пуленепробиваемые стёкла на окнах, сами они большие и широкие, чтобы пропускать много солнечного света, также они выходят в сад и на вид Готэма горизонтом, так как он знает, что Джокеру это нужно, чтобы чувствовать себя комфортно, как и ему самому. Комнаты просторны и светлы, полностью мебелированные, с небольшой библиотекой, письменным столом и шкафом с новой одеждой, изготовленной на заказ в соответствии с инструкциями Брюса. Также там установлен кухонный лифт, так что Альфреду не придётся приближаться к Джокеру, ведь желоб слишком мал, чтобы Клоун смог в него пролезть (и даже тогда — сработает сигнализация).

— Всё это очень…щедро, — неохотно признается доктор Аркхам, осматривая место. — Мне бы хотелось увидеться с Уэйном для обсуждения некоторых деталей с ним лично.

— Он передал, что навестит вас завтра, — говорит Брюс.

— Хмм. — Аркхам проводит рукой по лакированному дереву письменного стола, затем сжимает пальцы, нахмурившись. — Это намного больше, чем ублюдок заслуживает.

Джокер сидит в кресле тихо и неподвижно, склонив голову в таком же положении, в котором она была ещё тогда, когда его вытащили из фургона. Брюс ничего не говорит.

— Но это всё ещё тюрьма, — замечает молодой белокурый доктор. Она также нахмурилась, её глаза были прикованы к Джокеру и Брюсу, словно она боролась с желанием встать между ними.

Брюс думает, что ему придётся не спускать с неё глаз.

— Это так, — соглашается он. — Я помогал проектировать системы безопасности. Уэйн знает о рисках.

— И всё же он пригласил подонка в свой дом, — бормочет Аркхам.

Брюс ничего не говорит.

— Позвольте мне вывести вас отсюда, — говорит Альфред из дверного проёма. — Я покажу вам диспетчерскую, и мы обсудим детали с охраной, пока наш…гость не расположится. Таким образом.

— Я не думаю, что следует оставлять их наедине, — протестует молодой доктор.

Аркхам закатывает глаза и хватает её за руку. — Давай, Бэтмен большой мальчик. Я уверен, он может справиться с накачанным наркотиками в смирительной рубашке.

Она выдирает руку. — Это не то, что я —

— Доктор Квинзель, — гавкнул Аркхам. — Мы уходим.

Она заскрипела зубами. Её глаза, когда она смотрела на Брюса, жестки от предупреждения, и он почти тронут тем, что кто-то чувствует себя защитником Джокера.

Почти. Она так _молода_ , а Джокер умеет убеждать людей. У него будет разговор с Аркхамом об этом.

Альфред провожает группу врачей и полицейских, пристально наблюдая за Брюсом. Двери закрываются. Армированная дверь окончательно запирается. Вскоре все системы будут подключены к сети, и…

И всё. Назад пути больше не будет.

Не то, чтобы Брюс рассматривал этот вариант.

— Они все ушли, — тихо говорит он через мгновение. — Камеры не будут подключены ещё около пятнадцати минут. Сейчас ты можешь не притворяться.

— Миленько тут у тебя, Бэтс, — шепчет Джокер. Его голос с трудом прорезался, он поднял голову только на несколько дюймов. Его глаза, когда он их открывает, выглядят мутными, не сфокусированными. Но зрачки всё ещё сосредоточены на Брюсе, когда тот встает перед инвалидной коляской, и уголок бесцветных губ Джокера поднимается.

— Брюс держит лицо пустым. — Это не мой—

— О, ладно, тогда твоей дневной маски. Да ладно, Бэтси, я думаю, мы уже можем пройти эту стадию. Ты предложил мне переехать к тебе. Новый танец, помнишь?

Брюс всматривается в его лицо, изучая. У него были подозрения, но…

— Если это новый танец, — всё-таки говорит он, — и ты думаешь, что знаешь моё имя, почему бы тебе не сказать мне своё?

— Ты знаешь моё имя.

— Твоё настоящее имя.

— Моё имя и _есть_ настоящее, Бэтс. Ты знаешь, как это работает.

Брюс не хочет спорить. Он не уверен, что смог бы. Вместо этого он указывает, — Даже если так, у меня всё ещё есть другое имя, к которому я возвращаюсь, когда ночь кончается.

— Эй, мне всё равно, что там плавает на твоей бэт-лодке. Лично мне никогда это не было интересно.

— В конечном итоге тебе будет, если мы продолжим сделку. Нашей целью является возвращение тебя в мир. Тебе понадобится имя.

Джокер воспроизводит звук, что не вздох, но также и не смех. — Давай пересечём этот мост, если мы там окажемся, ок?

Брюс принимает к сведению, что Джокер сказал _если_ , и он знает, что Джокер это знает. Его лицо неподвижно.

— Ладно. Как ты хочешь, чтобы я звал тебя в ближайшее время?

— Просто продолжай называть меня по имени. Это не должно быть проблемой для тебя.

Они смотрят друг другу в глаза ровно минуту. Затем Джокер моргает, будто держать глаза открытыми — это вызов, и его подбородок падает на грудь. Либо он теряет сознание, либо притворяется. Брюс решает, что, видимо, пришло время столкнуться с неизбежным.

— Я собираюсь отнести тебя в кровать, — говорит он громко, чтобы сконцентрировать внимание Джокера на нём. — Я освобожу тебя от смирительной рубашки. Ты сможешь свободно передвигаться по комнатам и балкону при условии, что ты не попытаешься проникнуть в другие части дома. Можешь ли ты— Брюс подходит к инвалидному креслу. — Джокер. Ты меня слышишь?

— Да, да, дорогой, любимый, — бормочет Джокер, улыбка в его голосе пробивается сквозь дымку наркотиков. — Иди вперёд, снеси меня с ног.

Ничтожная часть Брюса хочет закатить на это глаза. Он подавляет это, потому что даже сейчас, человек, что сидит прямо перед ним, опасен, а он собирается подойти к нему слишком близко. Как только он обернул руки вокруг Джокера, он начинает говорить, чтобы отвлечь себя или, возможно, их обоих. — За тобой будет наблюдать охрана из специальной комнаты. У камер нет слепых зон. Стены и окна укреплены. Тебе не разрешено обращаться с химикатами, острыми предметами или с чем-либо ещё, что может быть использовано как оружие.

— Ты хорошо пахнешь, — сонно проговорил Джокер.

Брюс напряг свои мышцы и поднял Джокера на ноги. — Ты — нет. — пробурчал он.

Джокер захихикал и опустил голову Брюсу на плечу.

— У тебя будет трёхразовое питание. Если что, ты всегда можешь попросить ещё через камеры. Персоналу передадут. В своё время, если будешь хорошо себя вести, мы сможем выйти погулять в сад, но пока что — тебе будет достаточно и балкона. Он окружён силовым полем, на случай — если ты захочешь выпрыгнуть. Также — присутствуют сигнализации, которые предупредят, что ты покинул комнату. Если будешь создавать проблемы — у меня не будет причин и дальше держать тебя здесь. Книги в гостиной. Телевизор будет включён только для сеансов видеотерапии, но если мы решим, что лечение действует, мы можем и пересмотреть это правило.

Кудрявые волосы Джокера щекочат лицо Брюса. Они немного жестковаты, но мягче, чем должны были быть после химикатов, также — они пахли больничным мылом, будто были недавно вымыты. От смирительной рубашки разило старым потом и нафталином, а тело казалось лёгким, хрупким и жилистым. Похоже, что большую часть веса брали на себя кандалы. Джокер в основном хромает, когда Брюс отводит его в спальню, но когда он пытается прижаться ещё ближе к груди, Брюсу не получается это игнорировать.

— Твоё лечение продолжится, — произносит он. — Как я говорил, сессии будут проводиться через видео. И будет сигнализация, что напомнит тебе принять лекарства.

— А если я откажусь? — Спросил Джокер, как только Брюс опустил его на кровать.

— Если так, мы узнаем, — сказал он строго, — и тогда придётся кормить тебя ими внутривенно.

— Как захватывающе. Ты будешь тем, кто сделает это? — Улыбка была жадна.

— Возможно. В любом случае, ты будешь без сознания, поэтому будет лучше, если ты не попытаешься это выяснить.

— Зануда.

— Ты сам пошёл на это, — напоминает Брюс ему. — Это единственная причина, почему ты здесь. Я знаю, что если ты попытаешься, то, вероятно, сможешь обойти большинство мер безопасности, и я к этому готов. Но ты здесь по собственному желанию, так что я не собираюсь следовать нашей сделке, если ты не будешь. Но мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты знал. — Брюс наклонился ближе, прямо напротив глаз Джокера. — В тот момент, как ты выкинешь что-либо… в момент, как я подумаю, что ты взялся за старое… момент, что кто-либо под моей крышей боится за свою безопасность… Ты возвращаешься в Аркхам. Сделка отменяется. Больше никаких визитов, никакого нянченья, никаких… танцев. Ты понял?

Джокер не сводит с него глаз. Улыбка, всё ещё уставшая, превратилась во что-то насмехающееся, что-то жестокое. Тем не менее, он кивает, затем поворачивается на бок, чтобы глянуть в окно, где рассвет заливает всё небо в яркие розовые и оранжевые цвета.

— Это о доверии, — говорит Брюс, наблюдая за игрой света на тощем лице, — Ты здесь, чтобы вылечиться, а также — убедить меня, что ты этого хочешь. Новые условия должны облегчить задачу. Если ты серьезно настроен, ты не упустишь этот шанс.

— Here comes the sun, doo doo doo doo… here comes the sun, — тихо запел Джокер.— And I say, it’s all right… it’s all right.

Брюс подождал секунду. Он перевёл взгляд на рассвет, затем обратно на лицо Джокера.

— Я собираюсь снять с тебя смирительную рубашку.

— Little Batsy, it’s been a cold lonely winter, — бормочет Джокер. — Little Batsy, it feels like years since it’s been here.

Брюс наклонился, чтобы осторожно снять повязки. Джокер продолжает мурлыкать, голос становится всё мягче и мягче, даже тогда, когда Брюс уже закончил и тот был полностью свободен.

— О доверии, — повторяет он. — Помни об этом.

— Little Batsy, I feel that ice is slowly melting. Little Batsy, it seems like years since it’s been clear…

— Я вернусь завтра ночью.

— Here comes the sun, doo doo doo doo.

Брюс наблюдает за ним ещё немного, пока голос Джокера не затихает, и его глаза не закрываются. Дыхание его, в данный момент беспорядочное, постепенно выравнивается.

В этот момент Брюс надевает на запястье того тонкий металлический браслет и защёлкивает замок. Сигнал на нём мигает зелёным, активируясь. Только когда это происходит, Брюс разворачивается, чтобы уйти.

Только доверие сможет сдвинуть это всё с мёртвой точки.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Берегитесь: в этой главе чуть больше жестокости, а также, сверх остальных странностей, панические атаки" :D

Альфред сидит в пещере за компьютером, наблюдая за Джокером через камеры. Он не поворачивается, когда Брюс подходит и встаёт рядом с его креслом — забавная перемена ролей, которой, в любое другое время, он бы улыбнулся.

— Что он делает? — спрашивает Брюс, потянувшись к тарелке с канапе, что спустил туда Альфред.

— Прихорашивается.

— Прихорашивается?

— Да. — Альфред указывает на один из мониторов, и глаза Брюса следуют за ним. Экран показывает спальню, где Джокер критически рассматривает себя в зеркале, в одном из тех костюмов, что Брюс для него заказал.

Сидит идеально. Брюс даже думать не хочет о том, что чувствует при мысли, что он так точно подогнал размеры клоуна.

— И долго он этим занимается? — спрашивает он, заглатывая дискомфорт канапе, для верности запивая водой.

— Прошёл час с тех пор, как я сюда спустился, мастер Брюс. Это уже третий костюм, примерку которого мне не повезло наблюдать.

Брюс борется с желанием улыбнуться. — Тем не менее, ты ещё здесь.

— В самом деле. Это напоминает крушение самолёта, сэр. Просто невозможно отвести взгляд.

На экране — Джокер позирует перед зеркалом с одной из тех показушных и нелепых поз, которыми он мог бы блистать в одном из своих ночных _спектаклей_. Бедро выпячено, руки подняты, длинные пальцы вытянуты, как у танцора. Затем поза сменяется, а затем ещё и ещё, проверяя ткань на прочность, как она растягивается и огибает его тонкое, длинное тело.

Брюс не может не согласиться с Альфредом — это действительно нереально.

— Он выглядит лучше, — тихо замечает он. — Наркотики выветрились?

— Очаровательная доктор Квинзель сказала мне, что это произошло где-то около полудня. Звучало так, будто она готова поставить деньги на это. Кстати, она настаивает на встрече.

— Я позвоню Аркхаму вечером, — обещает Брюс. Его глаза наблюдают за Джокером, кружащимся по всей комнате.

Альфред прочищает горло. — Мастер Брюс, я сделал всё, что в моих силах, чтобы не подвергать ваше решение сомнению, — говорит он, поднимаясь. — Я понимаю, что это важный для вас план, и вы должны следовать ему по-своему.

У Брюса сжимается горло. Он кивает. — Я ценю это, Альфред.

Тот уступает ему место, а Брюс садится в кресло.

— И даже так, я обязан поинтересоваться, сэр… разумно ли так его баловать?

— Я его не балую.

— Вся та одежда, которую вы ему дали, в предпочтительных для него цветах.

— Не вижу в этом никакого вреда, — говорит Брюс. Прямо сейчас Джокер пытается причесаться пальцами, но без особого успеха.

— А врачи, мастер Брюс? Что они бы сказали на тему поощрений его… особенностей?

Тот вздыхает, откидывая голову на подлокотник. Глаза направлены на Джокера, что вальсирует по комнате, напевая — Раз два три, раз два три. — В этот раз мы пытаемся всё сделать по другому, — отвечает он. — Аркхам не смог выбить из него клоуна ни наркотиками, ни шокотерапией. Возможно, не таким образом — выйдет. Возможно, сам клоун — не проблема.

— И вы считаете, что сможете изгнать из него садиста-убийцу, оставив при этом клоуна?

— Я не знаю, — признаётся Брюс. — В этом-то и смысл всего. Выяснить это. Аркхам не делал ничего нового — Джокер пробыл там слишком долго. Он знает всё, что там происходит и внутри, и снаружи. Но это? Это всё ново.

— Для него _и_ , я бы поставил на это, для вас, — пробормотал Альфред.

Брюс всё также не спускает глаз с мониторов, делая вид, что не расслышал последней реплики. Джокер продолжает напевать, кружась по комнате с удивительной грацией, а затем, это окончательно поражает Брюса, его сшибает мыслью.

_Он в моем доме. Он в моем доме._

Холод сковал его грудь и сжал слишком сильно. На мгновение он закрывает глаза и выдыхает. Это было ошибкой, думает он, это было ошибкой, ничего не выйдет. Но должно. Он должен заставить это выйти. Назад дороги больше нет.

— Что думаешь, Альфред?

— Хмм, ну он точно не Бетт Миддлер, — вынес свой вердикт Альфред. — Нужно поработать над слухом.

— Нет, я… — Брюс глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь не представлять, как Альфред даёт Джокеру наставления. — Я обо всём этом. О нём. Здесь.

Альфреду требуется достаточно времени, чтобы ответить, и когда он это делает, то кладёт руку Брюсу на плечо.

— Я считаю, сэр, что вы делаете то, что считаете нужным. Поэтому я не могу со всей своей совестью обвинять вас за это. Если быть честным, даже говоря это, я чувствую себя немного… неловко.

Брюс кивает, горло напряглось. Он не может заставить себя оглянуться на экраны.

— Кроме того, — говорит Альфред гораздо более лёгким тоном, — ваша договорённость определенно поможет мне скоротать все эти долгие одинокие дни. Наш новый житель намного интересней, чем «Family Feud». (телевизионная программа)

Брюс прижимает руки к лицу. Стеснение в груди постепенно уходит, уступая место благодарности.

— Спасибо, — шепчет он.

Рука Альфреда на его плече сжимается.

***

Дик звонит ему, когда он патрулирует той ночью.

— Итак, — говорит он по каналу связи, — ты официально сошёл с ума. И как это у тебя выходит?

— Ты говорил с Альфредом, — вздыхает Брюс, сканируя улицы.

— Нет. С Барбарой. Ты знал, что она нашла способ взломать Аркхам? Даже супер-секретные файлы?

Брюс отвечает слишком долго. Дик понимает это молчание верно.

— Конечно же нет, — обвиняет он его, — ты был слишком занят _усыновлением клоунов_ вместо того, чтобы просто поговорить с ней. О чем ты, черт возьми, думал, Брюс?

— Джейсон знает? — Спрашивает он.

— Эм, да? Он прямо рядом со мной. Хотя и не хочет с тобой разговаривать, не сказать, что я его виню. Кстати, он продлевает свой отпуск. Не особо сейчас скучает по дому.

Брюс закрывает глаза. — Пожалуйста, скажи ему, что мне жаль.

— Это хоть так? — Злобно выдавил Дик. — А что насчёт Барбары и Гордона? Почему ты никому ничего не сказал, Брюс?

— Потому что я знал, что вы попытаетесь меня остановить.

— Ну так, да! Потому что это безумная идея! Брюс, он _стрелял_ в Барб! И ты видел это! И ты видел, что он сделал с Гордоном, и это даже не говоря про всех остальных людей, которых он убил! Как ты можешь даже допустить мысль, что он… что он, я даже не знаю, что ты хочешь с ним _сделать_!

— Я пытаюсь вылечить его, — прорычал Брюс в комм. — Я пытаюсь остановить его от ещё больших жертв. В Аркхаме не вышло. Может — так получится.

— Ты считаешь, что _смена обстановки_ сможет исправить то, что не смогли годы и годы лечения?

— В этот раз всё по другому, Дик.

— О, серьезно? И что же?

— В этот раз он согласился, — шепчет Брюс. — Он готов сотрудничать со мной.

— Это то, что он сказал тебе?

— Да.

— И ты ему веришь.

Брюс вздыхает. — Я ему верю.

— Брюс, я не знаю, что тебе сказать. Ты его _знаешь_. Знаешь дольше, чем кто бы то ни было из всех нас, возможно, исключая Гордона. Но иногда ты так… разочарован, когда это касается его, будто мы о чём то не знаем, и я… Но ты даже не хочешь меня слушать, не так ли? Никогда не хотел. Меня или кого-либо ещё. Ты просто большая плохая летучая мышь, что знает лучше… Лучше что? Ладно. Оставляй его, мне всё равно. И когда он вырвется и, я не знаю, убьёт Альфреда, или найдёт пещеру, или свяжет _тебя_ на твоём чёртовом кресле…

— Этого не случится.

— Скажи это Барб!

Брюс ждёт, считая себе под нос, сдерживаясь. Через несколько мгновений тяжёлое дыхание Дика выравнивается. И только тогда Брюс открывает рот.

— Я не говорил с Барбарой, потому что она не ответила ни на один из моих звонков, — тихо отвечает он Дику. — Я пытался. Но ей нужно было время, и я это уважаю. Я хотел дать ей простор, в котором она так нуждалась.

— И ты даже не представлял её реакцию, когда она узнает, что ты взял под свою крышу того, кто выстрелил в неё? Из чёртового файла?

— Я не…— Брюс закрывает рот, ища слова, что не будут звучать слишком неправильно. — Я не знал, что она получит к ним доступ. Я собирался сам ей всё рассказать, когда она будет готова меня увидеть.

— Ну, пока что она точно не готова тебя видеть. Тем более, это ты заставил Гордона держать всё от неё в секрете. Молодец, Брюс.

— Я пытался защитить её.

— Полиция говорит правду? — Внезапно спрашивает Дик, и Брюсу кажется, что его сердце не может биться ещё сильнее. — Барб сказала мне, что офицеры видели вас вдвоём, тебя и клоуна, вы просто стояли под дождём и… смеялись. Вместе. До того, как это всё началось. Это правда?

Брюс вздыхает. Он ошибался. Сердце может биться быстрее. — Они сказали это Барбаре?

— Да. — В голосе Дика чувствовался холод. — Именно поэтому она не хотела с тобой разговаривать. Ну так — что?

— Да, — шепчет он. — Это правда.

Дик повесил трубку.

С таким же успехом он мог бы находиться здесь, чтобы дать Брюсу пощечину. Он остался стоять там в холодном ночном воздухе, вслушиваясь в неизменную статичность звуков в городе, и на этот раз они недостаточно громкие, чтобы покрыть ту тишину, что образовалась с разрывом разговора, будто обвинение.

_Ты предпочёл его нам._

И Брюс знает, что это не так. Никогда не _было_. Он делает лишь то, что должен, и… это не первый раз, как что-то стоит ему вещей и людей, на которых ему не всё равно. Но он только надеялся, что с каждым разом боли будет меньше и меньше.

Не меньше.

Поэтому он спрыгивает с крыши на горгулью, затем на следующую, и так всю ночь, пока не находит потенциального грабителя, что даже не успевает попросить пощады, пока Брюс с ним не справился. После — он снова взмывает в воздух и продолжает наблюдать за городом, и приходит домой только тогда, когда первые холодные полосы бледно-серого цвета не покажутся в небе.

***

На следующий день он звонит Аркхаму по поводу терапии. Похоже, что молодая доктор Квинзель всё ещё одна из немногих желающих, что хотят пообщаться с Джокером, и Брюс никак не комментирует это, так как с его стороны повышенное внимание было бы подозрительным, ведь они никогда не встречались официально. Но он сделал пометку, что надо будет посетить Убежище позже, как Бэтмен. Эта молодая леди выглядит слишком… увлечённой. Не слишком хорошо, когда ты собираешься встретиться лицом к лицу с кем-то вроде Джокера.

Брюс это знает слишком хорошо.

Также, в тот вечер он впервые поднимается в диспетчерскую, так как уверен, что должен, к тому же — было бы неправильно никогда не показывать там своё лицо, даже со всеми теми проблемами, что происходят помимо. Но удаётся это не так легко, так как у него присутствует чувство, что удерживать маску Уэйна будет намного труднее без шампанского, блеска и музыки.

Вместо этого он приносит кофе, пончики, чай и надеется, что этого будет достаточно.

— Как у нас дела, джентльмены? — спрашивает он громко, заходя внутрь. — Мой новый гость хорошо себя ведёт?

В комнате было двое человек — мужчина и женщина. Билл Уинстон и Лакейша Джонс. Брюс знал это. Тем не менее, он делает вид, что удивляется, увидев охранника женского пола, и устраивает целое шоу из того, чтобы улыбнуться ей, будто усмехаясь, как он обычно делает на любой светской вечеринке.

К её чести, Джонс не кажется впечатлённой и тянется к своему пончику с выражение лица — «таких шутов, как ты, я ем на завтрак».

— Наконец решился показаться, а? — пробормотала она, сосредотачиваясь на экранах. — Поглядите сами, _сэр_.

Брюс так и делает, и то, что он увидел, заставило его глаза широко раскрыться.

— Он…

— Качается на шторах, да, — подтверждает Уинстон, сутулясь в кресле и опираясь ногами на панель управления. — Видимо, в спортзале недостаточно весело.

— А ведь крепкая штука, — замечает Джонс. — Может показаться, что стержень вот-вот переломится, но этого не происходит. — Она жует свой пончик, отворачиваясь от Брюса к экранам. — С другой стороны, сколько клоун может весить? — размышляет она. — Он слишком костлявый.

_72 кг_ , хочет сказать Бэтмен. Но Брюс держит рот на замке и смотрит на экраны, где Джокер, действительно, сжимает старые занавески в гостиной и качается взад-вперед с восторженным хихиканьем, которое всё ещё вызывает тревогу.

— И как долго он так? — удивляется Брюс.

— Около получаса, — отвечает Уинстон. — До этого он прыгал на кровати и «наводил» бардак в библиотеке. Я думаю, он собирался переставить все книги по цветам, до того как ему это наскучило.

Брюс глядит на пол гостиной. Он завален книгами, многие из них открыты, корешки согнуты, страницы вырваны. — Миленько, — бормочет он. — Может принести ему раскраски?

Уинстон довольно посмеивается. Джонс фыркает и закатывает глаза. — Насколько мы знаем, он был бы не против, — оценивает она. — Больной ублюдок.

— Вы будете в восторге, мистер Уэйн, — замечает её коллега. — Скоро время принимать лекарства.

Брюс знает об этом. Тем не менее, на его лице появляется удивлённый интерес. — Серьезно? Он устроил какие-то проблемы вчера?

— Вообще, нет, — говорит Джонс. — Хотя он и спрашивал о Бэтмене. Часто. А затем он просто… уселся на кровать и уставился в окно.

— И снова принял лекарства следующим утром, когда прозвучала сигнализация. Если быть честным, я немного разочарован, мне бы хотелось увидеть, что делает браслет.

— Ещё успеешь. — Джонс, откинувшись на спинку стула, тянется к следующему пончику. — Сейчас только второй день.

— Я бы предпочёл не активировать его, — говорит Брюс. — Если верить Бэтмену, там огромная отдача. А у меня чувствительный желудок.

— Тогда закрой глаза, — отвечает Джонс с горечью в голосе. — Если кто и заслуживает хорошего разряда, так это он.

Брюс бросает на неё острый взгляд. Он проверил всех потенциальных охранников, чтобы отсеять тех, чьи семьи пострадали от руки Джокера. У неё не должно быть никакой личной мести. С другой стороны, у готэмцев есть особенность — принимать _каждое_ нападение, как собственное. Возможно, она просто идеалистка, которая хочет, чтобы никто не пострадал. Брюс может это понять.

Сигнал срабатывает, прежде чем он смог как-то это прокомментировать. Пронзительный роботизированный гудок, пауза, затем ещё раз гудок и механический голос, говорящий — "пора принять ваши лекарства». Затем еще раз гудки. Повторение сообщения. И снова. И опять.

Брюс наблюдает, как Джокер перестает раскачиваться и грациозно опускается на землю. — Перестань болтать, — скулит он, взглянув в ближайшую камеру. — Я понял, Бэтти. Настало время весёлых таблеток. Тише.

Он трясёт рукой, будто это сможет остановить шум. Подходит к кухонному лифту, где его ждут медикаменты рядом с пластиковым стаканом, наполненным водой. Брюс смотрит на него, когда тот ненадолго останавливается, изучая пилюли, словно это сработанная связка динамита.

Затем снова поворачивается к камере.

— Кого должен замочить клоун, чтобы получить чашку чая? — требовательно спрашивает он.

Сердце Брюса бьётся сильно и быстро. Вот оно. Он должен вмешаться сейчас, если он правильно прочитал движения Джокера, иначе произойдёт непоправимое.

— Могу ли я поговорить с ним? — спрашивает он у охраны.

— Пожалуйста, но не ожидайте ничего, кроме острот и плохих каламбуров. Он должен принять лекарства следующие, сколько, минут десять? Или браслет его поджарит.

— Ладно. — Брюс наклоняется к панели управления между охранниками и пододвигает микрофон к себе, прочищая горло. Его кожа кажется липкой, и он молится, чтобы тело не подвело его сейчас.

— Привет, Джокер, — говорит он через микрофон. — Ты получишь свой чай, если будешь хорошо себя вести.

Реакция незамедлительна. Джокер завращался на месте и повернул всё своё тело к камере, а спина его выпрямилась, вслед чего он стал намного выше. Свет вспыхнул в его глазах, будто кто-то щёлкнул выключателем. Его улыбка показала ряды острых зубов и походка запружинила, чего до этого не было.

У него появились аудитория. Он снова в спектакле. Брюс задерживает дыхание и ждёт.

— Разве это возможно? — щебечет Джокер в камеру, при этом, махнув рукой. — Брюси, дорогой, это ты? Мой, _ха_ , рыцарь в сияющих доспехах, наконец, пришёл осмотреть свой боевой трофей? — Он хихикает, ярко, маниакально, и исполняет безупречный пируэт. — Это _такая_ честь для меня. Мне было так грустно и одиноко, я даже думал, что ты не придёшь!

Брюс вынудил себя ухмыльнуться. — Я просто не мог упустить шанса поздороваться со своим знаменитым гостем, — легко говорит он. — Нравится новый дом?

— О, он великолепен и это правда так. Намного лучше тех вонючих отходов, к которым я привык. Конечно, лично я бы предпочёл больше цвета, но я всегда смогу поговорить с тобой об этом позже, да, Брюси? А так — десять из десяти, посетил бы снова. — Джокер смеётся, пальцы дергаются, всё его тело двигается с характерным звуком. — Кстати, мне понравились шторы. Знал ли ты, что из них выходят фантастические качели? Готов поспорить, что знал. Я представляю это, крошечный малыш Брюс, поднимается всё выше выше _выыыыше_ , и взмывающий в небо, прямо как маленькая храбрая малиновка (малиновка — Robin.)… или сова… или, возможно, летучая мышь…

— Если что, прямо через стену оборудован прекрасный спортзал, — указывает Брюс, пытаясь игнорировать прилив крови к ушам.

— Ба! — качает головой Джокер. — Там нет даже батута.

— Вы хотите батут?

— А ты мне его дашь?

— Может быть. — В голосе Брюса слышна улыбка. — Если будешь хорошим.

— Я хороший! — уверяет Джокер его. — Спроси у своих болванов! Я был очень хорошим!

— Тогда докажи это, — отвечает Брюс. — Прими лекарства.

— Если я это сделаю, ты придёшь? — Джокер хлопает ресницами, и это уже не первый раз, но дискомфорт от этого действия у Брюса всё тот же.

— Нет, но зато тебя не убьёт током. — Советует он ему.

— О, так вот, что делает эта блестящая красавица? — Джокер указывает на браслет, всё ещё закреплённый на его запястье. — А я то надеялся. Думал, может, Бэтси просто хотел подарить мне что-то красивое.

— Бэтмен не похож на парня, что занимается таким, — говорит Брюс с облегчением в груди. Он правильно понял: Джокер не собирается сдавать его. Видимо, под этими зелёными кудрями есть хоть какой-то здравый смысл или, возможно, он просто думает, что так веселее, но в этот раз — это не оборачивается чем-то плачевным, поэтому Брюс чувствует себя немного увереннее.

— О, я не знаю, — растягивая слова, произносит Джокер, — я слышал, он позволяет Женщине-кошке оставлять часть добычи себе. Те серьги с бриллиантами на мне смотрелись бы намного лучше, ты так не считаешь?

Он позирует для Брюса. Уинстон давится пончиком, а Джонс смотрит с ярко выраженным отвращением, сжав кулаки на коленях.

— Ничуть в этом не сомневаюсь, — отвечает он, — но прежде чем мы это выясним, ты должен принять свои лекарства. Ты же знаешь, что есть ограничение на время.

— О, ладно, если тебя это осчастливит, — ворчит Джокер, и когда он снова поворачивается к пилюлям, от него исходит какая-то искра.

Он глядит на них около минуты. Затем он быстро хватает их все и практически сует в рот, словно не может даже смотреть, как они приближаются, и запивает их водой сразу, как только может. Он вздрагивает и резко ставит стакан обратно на поднос. Он опирается руками о стену и наклоняет голову, волосы падают ему на лицо. Звуковой сигнал прекращается. Настала внезапная тишина. Вдруг ушей Брюса коснулось тяжёлое дыхание Джокера.

Брюс знает, что он задыхается не из-за таблеток. Эффект не должен быть таким резким. Это реакция самого Джокера, которая появилась из-за… чего бы то ни было, и либо он устраивает шоу, либо он действительно ненавидит принимать лекарства.

— Вот, — тихо говорит Джокер, немного приподняв голову, — Всё. Я получу что-нибудь в подарок?

— Я думаю, у тебя итак их много, — замечает Брюс. — Мой дворецкий сказал мне, что тебе понравились костюмы.

— А они разве не хорошо смотрятся на мне? — Часть искры снова возвращается — Джокер выпрямляется, а затем прижимается к стене, принимая позу модели, благодаря которой демонстрируется его тонкая талия, и то как пиджак обхватывает его плечи. — Должен сказать, я впечатлён, что ты так хорошо их подогнал. Но с другой стороны, я предполагаю, что Бэтси дал тебе несколько советов, не так ли? Мы вальсировали вместе ночами напролёт так долго, Бэтси и я, и он, должно быть, разбирается в…

— Ты считаешь это вальсом? — прерывает его Брюс. — Большинство людей может не согласиться.

— Большинство _людей_ — тупые безжизненные дроны, что не заметят и кролика на луне, пока тот не откусит им нос.

— Кролик на луне — шепчет Уинстон, в недоверии качая головой. — Что за больной…

— Должен ли я оскорбиться? — спрашивает в микрофон Брюс, и Джокер хихикает, забираясь рукой в беспорядок диких зелёных кудрей.

— О, но _ты_ совсем не такой, как они, дорогой Брюси, — уверяет он, — Ты пригласил меня сюда, забыл? И бьюсь об заклад, что ты потрясающе танцуешь. Ты должен как-нибудь зайти, красавчик, и показать свои убийственные движения.

— Я не так уж и хорош без очаровательной леди на моём плече, — отвечает он. Джонс фыркает. Брюс решил, что она ему нравится.

— С великим удовольствием надел бы платье для вас, мистер Уэйн, — предлагает Джокер, крутясь. Его голос становится ниже, мурлыча, что он, видимо, считает сексуальным, а напряжение в животе Брюса становится некомфортно горячим. — То великолепное, длинное и узкое, что подчеркнуло бы мою тонкую талию. И каблуки. Не слишком высокие, не хотелось бы возвышаться над тобой. Я бы даже позволил тебе вести. Позволил увести, танцевать под бледным лунным светом…

— Иисус… — Шепчет Уинстон, в то время как Джонс смотрит на Брюса.

— Вы уже закончили? — огрызается она. — Мы можем вернуться к работе?

— Конечно, — Брюс одаривает Джонс одной из своих очаровывающих улыбок, что, кажется, только ещё больше её злит. — Простите. Разрешите просто сказать «пока».

Она снова закатывает глаза, но садится обратно, скрестив руки на груди, а её коллега в шоке смотрит на Брюса. Уэйн возвращается к микрофону.

— Я подумаю над этим, — говорит он Джокеру. — Мне пора. Хочешь что-нибудь?

— Я хочу, чтобы Бэтс держал своё слово, — сказал Джокер, с внезапно угрожающими нотками, всё кокетство исчезло в мгновение ока. — Не давай ему игнорировать меня. Он сам этого не хочет.

— Я… передам, — обещает Брюс, — Что-нибудь ещё?

— Чай. И шоколад. Мне нужно мнооооооого сахара, чтобы перебить вкус этих противных таблеток, которыми ты меня кормишь.

Тот кивает. — Ладно. Я позабочусь, чтобы персонал всё тебе предоставил. Альфред заваривает восхитительный чай, тебе понравится.

Временно успокоившись, Джокер кивнул. Он подходит к дивану и падает на него, поднимая с ковра книгу.

— Твой первый сеанс терапии назначен на завтра в полдень, — сообщает ему Брюс.

Джокер лениво усмехается. — Как захватывающе.

— Ты можешь попросить некоторую конфиденциальность на то время, но в остальное я буду наблюдать.

— Рассчитываю на это, красавчик.

— До свидания, Джокер.

Тот послал воздушный поцелуй в камеру.

Брюс выключает микрофон и выпрямляясь, кладёт руки на бока. — Ну… — пытается он, — учитывая некоторые факты… всё прошло довольно неплохо.

— Повеселились, мистер Уэйн? — Оскалилась Джонс. — Повезло вам. А я думала, меня сейчас стошнит.

— Если вы думаете, что это было отвратительное зрелище, то должны как-нибудь зайти на мой благотворительный гала-концерт, — Брюс оглядывается. — У вас есть всё, что нужно? Могу ли я сделать ещё что-нибудь?

— Как насчёт кроватей? — сухо спросила Джонс, — Нет? Тогда ничего.

Брюс кивает. Он снабдил диспетчерскую удобными креслами, диванами, кофеваркой, чайником и холодильником, а также ванной комнатой с душем и, он надеется, этого будет достаточно. У охраны есть свой собственный коридор, лестница и выход, к остальной же части дома доступ им не разрешён. Альфред настоял на этом.

— Если что-нибудь понадобится, дайте знать моему дворецкому, он обо всём позаботится.

— А как насчёт вас? — спрашивает Джонс, — с вами мы также можем связаться?

— У Альфреда есть мой номер телефона. Всё своё время я буду проводить в пентхаусе, что в центре города. Я думаю, вы понимаете почему, — он указал на экраны, и Уинстон кивает с огромным сочувствием. — К тому же, я больше не смогу приглашать сюда прекрасных леди. — добавляет Брюс, потому как лишняя подстраховка никогда не повредит.

— Чёрт, сочувствую, — говорит Уинстон.

— Спасибо. — Брюс кивает ему, а затем Джонс. — Хорошего вам дня.

Они отпускают его под сопровождение смеха Джокера.

***

Как оказалось, Джокер страдает бессонницей.

Брюс, конечно, подозревал об этом, но сейчас у него есть доказательства. Следующие две недели он спит только два-три часа за раз. Если он принял лекарства прямо перед этим, то четыре, и это всегда происходит в середине дня.

Брюс разговаривает об этом с докторами Аркхама, и когда он предлагает начать исследование по снотворному для Джокера, они соглашаются, хотя и с явным нежеланием. — Мы думали над этим раньше, — говорит один из них, — но, как вы знаете, у него иммунитет к большинству лекарств и химикатов. Мы не смогли найти ничего, что бы сработало на нём, кроме некоторых транквилизаторов, да и у них рабочие дозы могут свалить носорога.

— Позвольте заглянуть в файлы, — спрашивает Брюс, — Возможно, вместе мы что-нибудь выясним. — Никакое лечение не будет успешным без надлежащего режима сна, так-что история со снотворным занимает мозг Брюса в течение нескольких месяцев.

Альфред сразу же указывает на иронию ситуации. Брюс пытается немного подремать, что заткнуть его.

В конце концов, он отмечает, что они оба с Джокером питаются правильно. На что Альфред заявляет, — Это не так обнадёживает, как вы думаете, мастер Брюс. — Тому остаётся только пожать плечами и продолжить работать.

Однажды, в коридоре по пути в лаборатории Аркхама, он идёт мимо доктора Квинзель. Она впивается в него гневным взглядом, будто кинжалами, прямо сквозь свои очки, и проходит мимо без единого слова. Он же кивает ей и не пытается отклонить невысказанные обвинения, так как они оба знают, что это именно он был ответственен за то, что её сняли с лечения Джокера.

Это для её же блага.

***

Он отправляет видео слежения первого месяца за Джокером Джиму. Тот возвращает их следующей же ночью, и то каким лицом он встречает Брюса — вгоняет нож ему в сердце.

— Я не смог, — говорит Джим, показывая записи Брюсу. — Просто не смог. Я посмотрел около пары минут и затем мне надо было выйти проблеваться. Не могу смотреть даже на это, — Его голос обломился. Он трясёт головой, а пальцы нервно теребят сигареты. — Сохрани их, — говорит он Брюсу, — Просто… сохрани, хорошо? И скажи Уэйну не отсылать кому-либо. Я позвоню ему, если они кому-нибудь понадобятся, но я не могу… просто не могу оставить их дома. Барбара может случайно… просто попридержи их.

Брюс молча принимает записи и кивает. — Мне жаль, — шепчет он.

Джим кивает в ответ. Его руки всё ещё дрожат.

— Как Барбара? — Тихо спрашивает Брюс.

— Она… приспосабливается, — говорит Джим после долгой затяжки. — Это тяжело. Мы никогда не представляли, насколько чертовски трудно людям в инвалидных колясках в этом городе. А она всегда была такой… — он смотрит на город, ветер дует ему в лицо. — Это тяжело, — шепчет он.

Брюс ждёт секунду, прежде чем спросить, — Могу ли я чем-нибудь помочь?

— Вы выяснили, как можно восстановить позвоночник в этой своей пещере?

— Нет.

— Тогда, как я понимаю, ничем, — говорит Джим, — Ты ничем не можешь помочь. Кроме своей работы. Сделай так, чтобы ни один другой урод не смог подобраться к ней достаточно близко, чтобы снова причинить боль, а этого держи взаперти. Это всё, что ты можешь сделать.

— У неё есть ты, — напоминает Брюс.

— Это так, — вздыхает Джим, — Боже, помоги.

Брюс забирает плёнку и уходит. До того как он возвращается домой, он справляется с четырьмя головорезами.

***

Джокер получает свой трамплин. Он закован и связан в инвалидном кресле, пока охранники собирают его в спортзале, а Брюс в роли Бэтмена чувствует, как клоун вибрирует от приятного волнения, пока сам держит свою руку у него на плече.

Когда охрана отступает, он отпускает Джокера и стоит там, просто наблюдая за картиной.

Он не осознавал, что улыбался всё то время, пока позднее в тот же день не увидел записи с камер наблюдения.

***

В течении двух месяцев, Джокер при каждом каждом удобном случае не может не отметить, что его волосы становятся слишком длинными и ногти в том числе. Это заставляет Брюса приглядеться ближе к его лицу и однажды он даже замечает на удивление легкий пушок зеленой щетины, учитывая — сколько времени тот провёл в заточении. Сам Джокер ничего не может с этим поделать — нигде в квартире не разрешается использовать ни обычных ножниц, ни маникюрных вместе с пилками. Его волосы _стали_ достаточно длинными, чтобы свободно спадать до плеч, а что насчёт ногтей, то Брюс заверил того, что что-нибудь придумает.

Он всё спланировал — в основном благодаря Альфреду, что указал ему на необходимость данной процедуры — и связался с Аркхамом. Они назначали день. Аркхамский парикмахер прибывает в Поместье, затем в комнату пациента, а Бэтмен стоит и наблюдает за тем, как мужчина быстро выполняет свою работу, без единого слова. Джокер же непрерывно болтает с ними двумя, его глаза перебегают то на мужчину, то на Брюса, пальцы нервно трясутся, а ноги дёргаются, словно он не может полностью контролировать себя и своё состояние из-за того, что можно поговорить с кем-то ещё, кроме Уэйна.

Он закован в наручники и связан, конечно-же, а парикмахер, похоже, привык к его потоку сознания. Когда со всем было покончено, он был в такой степени рад, в какой Джокер разочарован, и Брюс прислал ему кругленькую сумму, дабы того не посещали такие прекрасные и яркие идеи, вроде продажи истории в прессу.

— Мы будем делать так каждый раз? — спрашивает Джокер в следующую их с Брюсом игру.

— Скорее всего.

Клоун вздохнул. — Не то чтобы я был против ещё одного визита старой Креветки, хоть сейчас, — бормочет он, — Но я _надеялся_ на более… личный контакт.

— Я бы не справился, — Брюс говорит ему, — Ты выглядел отвратительно.

— И это значит, что сейчас это не так? — Оживляется тот и кокетливо улыбается, проводя рукой по своим более коротким волосам. — Вай, спасибо, медовый пирожок, делаю всё что в моих силах, чтобы выглядеть как надо для тебя. Кстати говоря, я хочу помаду. Все мои попытки тщетны без неё.

Брюс вздыхает.

— Вы сами напросились, сэр, — Говорит ему Альфред, когда тот спустился к завтраку ближе к вечеру.

— Ты смотрел?

— Естественно. Кто-то должен приглядывать за вами, Мастер Брюс.

— Для этого мы наняли охрану.

Альфред отставляет чашку чёрного кофе и похлопав Брюса по плечу, уходит.

***

Неделю спустя Брюс покупает Джокеру помаду.

Эту крохотную вещь. Которая не может принести никакого вреда. А губы Джокера такие неправильные без неё, такие пустые. Слишком широкие и незначительные одновременно, а шрамы намного более пугающие без чего-то, что сможет их замаскировать.

— Вы балуете его, — говорит Альфред.

— Это не так.

Тот на фразу лишь поднял бровь и вернулся к уборке.

***

В следующий раз Джокер просит музыку.

— Здесь невыносимо тихо, — умоляет он, — Даже дедушкины часы не помогают!

— В этом-то и суть. Мы решили ограничить сенсорную стимуляцию, — объясняет Брюс.

— _Да ладно_ , Бэтси! — Джокер пытается пнуть его под столом. — Я скучаю по городу! По шуму машин, сирен, крикам, плачу детей… — Он закрывает глаза, в то время как его губы растягиваются в улыбке, будто тот погружается в воспоминания о безжалостном звуковом пейзаже Готэма, который уносит его, и лишь на мгновение удовольствие на его лице стало выглядеть настолько интимным, даже _непристойным_ , что Брюсу приходилось напрягаться чтобы не отвести взгляд. — Я не знаю, как ты можешь без этого, — Сонно бормочет Джокер. — Ни мига тишины, там, на улицах. Это божественно, Бэтс. Нет нужды слушать собственные мысли.

Брюс наблюдает, как тот елозит на месте, пытается пристроится, скрещивая свои длинные ноги на таком маленьком стуле. Капля пота стекает по виску вниз. Безмятежное выражение исчезает; Зрачки Джокера, когда он открывает глаза, расширяются. Улыбка всё ещё покоится на губах, но Брюс, тем не менее, готовится.

— И не забудем про Аркхам, — говорит Джокер, наклоняясь вперёд. — У них также найдутся прелестные звучания, Бэтси. Тебе стоит переночевать там как-нибудь, возможно даже в моей камере! Держи мою старую кроватку в тепле! Могу поспорить, что она всё ещё пахнет мной. — Хихикает он, прижимая руку ко лбу. — Ох, извините меня. Но да, Аркхам! Докторские обходы. Ручки и планшеты для документов. Бряцание ключей, старый приятель Дэнни насвистывает от скуки. А, и мои сокамерники! Воющие, стучащиеся, плачущие… это прекрасно, мой старый друг. _прекрасно_. Это музыка.

Он взволнован, пальцы дергаются на картах, что он прижимает к груди. Глядит в окно, на сухое утреннее солнце, на сады, их зелёную окантовку у леса и пытается ещё дальше, куда только глаза могут дотянуться. — Здесь, — шепчет он, — там… нет ничего. Только я. Только… я. Я даже не слышу тех маленьких птичек или кого-либо ещё из леса, так как ты сделал здесь всё звукоизоляционным!

— Врачи утверждают, что ты всё время в возбуждённом состоянии, — говорит Брюс, отмечая подергивание левого глаза у Джокера. — Мы стремимся свести к минимуму сенсорную стимуляцию, чтобы выяснить — поможет ли это твоей психической стабильности.

— Как это может помочь?! — Джокер в ярости бросает карты на стол и поднимает руки к волосам. — Бэтс, я _схожу с ума_!

Брюс не улыбается. Это не особо смешно, и у него есть предчувствие, что Джокер не шутит.

— Здесь слишком тихо, — бормочет тот, потянув себя за волосы, в то время как глаза начали закрываться. — Слишком тихо, слишком тихо, слишком _тихо_ , чёрт возьми!

Брюс также отложил свои карты и приготовился. Всё выходит из-под контроля. — Джокер…

Джокер встаёт со стула, тот летит на пол. Брюс напряжен, но Джокер не нападает — вместо этого начинает расхаживать по комнате, наворачивая круги вокруг гостиной, разбрасываясь своими руками вокруг тела, а его пальцы хватают и тянут ткань костюма вместе с кожей, будто не могут быть в одном месте и их ничто не сдерживает.

Будто хотят вместо этого зацепиться за Брюса.

— Слишком тихо, слишком тихо, слишком тихо, СЛИШКОМ ТИХО. — Он пинает диван. Берет наугад книгу и швыряет в металлическую стену. — Ненавижу!

Он смеется, хватаясь за следующей книгой. В одно мгновение Брюс оказывается рядом. Хватает того за запястье и крепко держит, когда Джокер пытается оттолкнуть его. Другая рука также, пальцы как когти, хватает второе и скручивает обе руки за спиной.

— Ох, мы наконец-то снова будем танцевать? — Смеётся Джокер, громко и хрипло. В глазах скапливаются слёзы — Брюс сомневается в осведомлённости того о них. — Да ладно, сладкий, я знаю — ты скучал по этому также сильно. Как. И. Я. — Он пытается вывернуться, пнуть, укусить, в то время как Брюс пытается не чувствовать того волнения в низу живота, что обычно появляется в их схватках, потому что сейчас _не_ время, потому что ему нужно покончить с этим быстро, независимо от того как сильно его тело жаждет вернуться в их прежний ритм, который каждый из них знал слишком хорошо.

Джокер нездоров, не опасен. Это приступ — который по видимому строился уже довольно долго, судя по интенсивности, — не нападение. _Помни об этом, мать твою_.

— Нам стоит вмешаться? — спрашивает охрана через микрофон.

— Нет, — Брюс говорит ей, — я справлюсь с этим.

Джокер пробует ударить его головой, всё ещё заливаясь смехом. Уэйн валит того на пол, что они оба садятся, и помнит — что говорили доктора о маниакальных эпизодах. Он начинает считать вслух, в ритм своего сердцебиения, и сжимает руки Джокера в своей, а другая крепко хватает его за затылок. Он заставляет мужчину взглянуть на себя, продолжая считать и не давая тому уйти.

— Дыши, — просит Брюс. — Смотри на меня и дыши вместе со мной.

— Я всегда смот… — тот хихикнул, — смотрю на тебя. — Он часто дышал, его двое крошечных зрачков выражали ненависть и отчаяние, но они _всё также_ были сфокусированы на Брюсе, хотя и казались туманными, не способными на сосредоточение. Тело его всё ещё дергалось, яростные рывки проверяли хватку Брюса.

— Мы его вырубаем — Объявляет охрана.

Брюс сжимает зубы. — Нет!

— Но, Бэтмен…

— Нет!

— Восхитительный разряд! — Напевает Джокер, слабо, между рваными злыми выдохами. — Славный, милый разряд. Пускай, Бэтс, пусть вырубят меня, пусть хорошенько меня вырубят…

Он закашлялся, и когда его глаза сжались из-за движения, слёзы скатились на впалые щеки.

Брюс крепче сжимает его шею и трясет. — Сосредоточься, — умоляет он, — сосредоточься, черт возьми!

А Джокер смеется до тех пор, пока может, до тех пор, пока не начнёт задыхаться.

Брюс беспомощно смотрит на него, наблюдая, как дыхание того становится всё короче и короче, и задается вопросом, что, возможно, активация электрического заряда из браслета действительно _единственный_ безопасный способ…?

И затем он вспоминает темноту. Вспоминает рой черных фигур, обрушившихся на него, сотни блестящих желтых глаз, взмах кожаных крыльев напротив его лица. Вспоминает крики и плачь, и бешеный стук собственного сердца, неспособность дышать и сам задыхаясь, он вспоминает это…

_Всё хорошо, Брюс. Ты в безопасности. Мамочка рядом._

Она притягивает мальчика на колени и прижимает его лицо к своей груди, чтобы он мог слышать её сердце. Он до сих пор его слышит, даже сейчас. Его собственное сердце замедляется в воспоминании.

Он смотрит на Джокера и видит потерявшегося в пещере ребенка.

Джокер не чувствует его сердцебиения через костюм. Брюс никогда не мог бы подумать, что это будет одним из недостатков его брони. Но в голове всплывает картина, как Джокер прислонился к нему в то первое утро, когда Уэйн отнёс его в кровать, и, возможно, это стоит того, чтобы попытаться, так что он вновь сжимает хватку на шее и говорит, — Я собираюсь притянуть тебя ближе.

Даже если Джокер и услышал это, то виду не подал. Он не борется с ним, когда Брюс сдерживает свое обещание и притягивает к себе, хотя и прижимает лицо Джокера к груди дольше, чем требуется, чтобы снять перчатку.

Он подносит пальцы Джокера так, чтобы прижать их к пульсу на его только что оголенном запястье. — Чувствуй мой пульс. Дыши.

Джокеровские ногти были обрезаны и ухожены, но Брюс все равно напрягся в ожидании попытки вскрытия кожи этими ноготочками. Инъекции транквилизатора находятся за пазухой, и он знает, что доберётся до них раньше, чем Джокер сможет нанести какой-либо реальный вред.

Этого не происходит.

Пальцы клоуна лежат там же, где их и оставил Брюс, также впервые за всё время и всё ещё мертвецки ледяные. Он не отстраняется от груди Уэйна. Время от времени, когда Брюс кладёт руку на его шею, того начинает потряхивать снова, но в этот раз это не жестоко, и когда он начинает слегка поглаживать, Джокер наконец-то начинает дышать, _наконец-то_ выравнивая то самое дыхание.

Это занимает много времени. Брюс точно не знает сколько, но было ощущение, что пролетели целые часы. Он продолжает считать, делая перерывы для глубоких вдохов, и чувствует себя абсурдно счастливым, когда в конце концов замечает, что пульс Джокера пытается синхронизироваться с его. Пальцы на его запястье охватывает дрожь, а затем самостоятельно прижимаются к обнажённым венам прямо под кожей. Один палец сдвигается, сжимается чуть, прочерчивает невидимую линию по руке Уэйна. Щекотно. Брюс всё ещё держит себя в руках. Палец ласковый, не деликатно, а будто бы любопытно; Вскоре, начинает двигаться второй, следуя по той-же линии. Затем они оба давят на кожу, лежат в таком положении, перед тем как снова начать двигаться.

Они придерживаются ритму пальцев Брюса на запястье Джокер.

Это работает. Это _работает_.

Брюс не отстраняется, не даже тогда, когда дыхание Джокера наконец приходит в норму. Пальцы на его запястье тянут, обвивают, крепко сжимают, но не угрожают; Другая рука Джокера оправляется от оцепенения, чтобы очерчивать линии на животе Уэйна.

И дело в том, что Брюс ожидает волну отвращения из-за этих действий от себя, но этого не происходит.

И это его беспокоит. Он подумает об этом позже.

А сейчас волосы Джокера лезут и щекочутся вокруг рта, а его сердце бьётся медленно, устало и напряженно, и сквозь его губы пробиваются тихие звуки, что могло быть попыткой напеть что-нибудь, но Брюс не распознает в этом ни единой мелодии, что знает.

Он держится. Они сидят, синхронно дыша.

В конце концов, Джокер не засыпает, по крайней мере — его глаза всё еще открыты. Тело еще осознает себя. Тем не менее, разум улетает, и он почти полностью оторван, когда Брюс наконец встает.

Он ожидал этого. Он аккуратно ведёт Джокера на диван, сажает на него, просит воды.

— Всё хорошо, — говорит он камерам, — Я думаю, всё обошлось.

Он берет пластиковый стаканчик холодной воды из кухонного лифта — _Спасибо, Альфред_ — и относит к маленькому столику возле дивана. — Пей, — Инструктирует он Джокера. — Сейчас мне надо идти.

— Мне надо, чтобы было не так тихо, — шипит Джокер. Он не смотрит ни на что конкретно, глаза сосредоточены в точке на ковре.

Брюс наблюдает за ним минуту, серьезно размышляя. — Я поговорю с врачами, — обещает он.

Джокер дергается, но не отвечает.

— Посмотри, вдруг получится заснуть, — предлагает Брюс. — Я зайду позже.

Он уходит в тишине и сразу же спускается в пещеру, чтобы смотреть пленки с камеры снова, снова, и снова.

***

Ночью, он забирает записи, показывает их врачам и говорит, — Я не думаю, что он всё это подстроил.

— Вы позволите ему терроризировать вас истериками, давая ему то, что он хочет? — Спрашивает доктор Лансер, его брови были скептично подняты.

— Это не было подстроено, — настаивает Брюс.

— Если вы сейчас поддадитесь, он подумает, что может манипулировать вами и устроит подобное снова.

— Он не капризный ребенок, доктор.

— Так ли это?

— Бэтмен, — говорит доктор Маллиган, внимательно наблюдая за Брюсом своими тёмно-карими глазами, — Должна ли я напомнить, что подобные ограничения — были вашей идеей.

— Он в любом случае делает, что хочет, — проворчал доктор Лансер. — Даже не вижу смысла в том, чтобы он в чём-либо консультировался с нами.

— Джокер может быть переведён в другое учреждение, — спокойно говорит Брюс, — но пока что, он пациент здесь. И мне нужен ваш опыт.

— Я считаю, что тишина — хорошая идея — признает доктор Маллиган, бросая взгляд на коллегу, — но, очевидно, необходима смена обстановки. Мы всё также будем контролировать все импульсы, что он получает, но, возможно, мы могли бы внести некоторые… изменения, фиксированные на специальные часы дня.

Брюс кивает. Он думал также. Только вот… — Ночи — корректирует он. — Чаще всего он активен ночью. Именно тогда ему нужны отвлекающая деталь больше всего.

— Ладно, — соглашается доктор Маллиган. Она не кажется удивлённой и изучает его, её проницательный взгляд дергает что-то странное и неудобное в животе Брюса. — Вы довольно гладко справились с его атакой, — комментирует она ровным голосом. — Ни на кого больше он так не отреагировал.

Брюс не нервничает. Он лишь говорит, — Давайте начинать думать.

И они думают, два дня спустя Брюс Уэйн показывает Джокеру новое расписание. Они будут ставить ему час джаза днём, вечером, а после — будут играть предварительно записанные ленты внешнего шума со звуком ночном Готэма между 22:00 и 02:00. Они будут тихими, ненавязчивыми, не будут в себе содержать ничего более захватывающего, чем завывания сирены полиции и скорой помощи время от времени, но Джокер всё равно вне себя от облегчения и залезает на полки к ближайшей камере, чтобы чмокнуть её, оставляя следы помады на объективе.

А самое страшное в этом то, что Брюс _понимает_. То что он не смог объяснить доктору Лансер. Он знал, что Джокер не притворялся, потому что _он_ сам не может представить, что сможет функционировать так долго без умиротворяющего шума своего города каждую ночь, и, к лучшему или худшему, Джокер городской мальчик, проносящий Готэм у себя в венах также как и Брюс. А Готэм _это_ шум. Тишина поместья точно также отвлекает Брюса, но у него всё еще есть его ночные патрули, чтобы взбодриться.

Он должен был подумать об этом раньше.

***

Первый раз, что они включают музыку, Брюс сидит у себя в пещере прямо перед мониторами, наблюдая. Джокер решил отпраздновать, надев самый лучший костюм из тех, что Брюс ему предоставил, зализав назад волосы водой, также он обул ботинки, вместе с гетрами, выглядящими как на артисте водевиля, собирающимся выйти на сцену.

Что именно он и делает, когда Синатра начинает гудеть через динамики.

— Ах, наконец хоть кто-то в этом доме может провернуть достойный фокстрот, — забавляясь комментирует Альфред, стоя рядом с Брюсом. — Возможно вам стоит взять уроки, сэр.

— Если ты не смог научить меня, никто не сможет, — парирует Уэйн. — Но мне наверное стоит начать отправлять его на вечеринки вместо меня. Он достаточно повеселится за нас обоих.

— И умений более чем хватает, — безжалостно добавляет Альфред. — Может быть, он был танцором в своей прошлой жизни. Это бы объяснило его любовь к зрелищности.

— Возможно, — размышляет Брюс.

Он наблюдал, как Джокер скользит по полу гостиной, ведя воображаемого партнера, умудряясь одновременно подпевать, и удивлялся.

***

Ты помнишь что-нибудь из своей старой жизни? — Спрашивает Брюс неделю спустя на очередном утреннем визите.

Он принёс Джокеру карандаши и наблюдал, как тот лежит на полу и раскрашивает страницу за страницей.

— Ох, Бэтс, — пробурчал Джокер, — не будь занудой.

— Мне интересно.

— В этом я не сомневаюсь, я просто не могу вообразить — почему. Не имеет значения, кем я был. Ты сотворил меня, и вот он я.

— У тебя были дети?

Рука Джокера злобно нацарапала неровную линию по всему листу. Он остановился, затем хмуро поглядел на Брюса.

— Может и были, — говорит Джокер, пожимая плечами, — может и нет. Может я оставил сироту, что станет твоим новым птенцом, когда тебе надоест нынешний. Кстати, где он? Безусловно не смотрит на нас прямо сейчас? Или он наконец решил бросить колготки?

— Здесь его нет, — тихо говорит Брюс. — Ты совсем ничего не помнишь?

— Зачем мне даже хотеть? — Улыбается Джокер, не той своей безумной, маньяческой улыбкой, но более хитрой, и снова склоняется к листам. — Можешь представить меня, с каким-то ноющим сопляком на моей шее? Нет, Сир _иии_. Да я бы не знал — в какой трупопровод пихать еду. Дети скучны, Бэтси. — Он хихикает, пронзительно и так истерично, что это можно почувствовать в воздухе. — Неудивительно, что они нравятся _тебе_ так сильно.

Он снова сильно провёл красным карандашом по листу. Судя по усилиям Джокера, было чувство, что лист сейчас разорвется пополам. Мазки выглядели как кровь. Брюс поднялся, чтобы взять карандаш у того из рук и вместо этого цвета — дать лавандовый.

— Этот цвет выглядит лучше, — говорит он.

Джокер смеется и проводит длинную фиолетовую линию поперек подбородка Брюса.

Уэйн шлёпает его по руке. — Хватит.

— Но ты же сказал, что тебе нравится! И так ты выглядишь намного лучше.

Брюс встаёт и уходит, а Джокер смеётся, смеётся и смеётся.

***

Этим вечером Брюс звонит Дику и спрашивает о Джейсоне.

Чудесным образом, через минуту или около того Джейсон соглашается поговорить с ним.

— Как поживает клоун? — сразу же спрашивает он. — Всё ещё в доме?

— Да.

— Он пытается выбраться?

— Нет. За всё время был только один серьезный эпизод.

— Значит он что-то затевает.

— Может быть, — согласился Брюс. — Может — нет. Он ни разу ни на кого не пытался напасть.

— Ага, и ты не можешь не сказать, что это не подозрительно.

Брюс ничего не говорит. Он бегло заглянул в мониторы, где Джокер сидел подоконнике, пел и раскачивался взад и вперед, глядя на мерцающие огни Готэма.

— Ладно, Брюс, думаешь, я тебе там нужен? — Спрашивает Джейсон, резко, будто злится на самого себя за это.

— Я был бы не против от некоторой помощи, — осторожно признается Брюс. — Мне было бы намного легче, зная, что в доме есть кто-то с Альфредом, когда меня нет.

— Это всё, что тебе от меня надо? — слишком поспешно спрашивает Джейсон. — быть твоей сиделкой для клоунов?

— Нет, — говорит Брюс. Момент он думает, реально _думает_ о том, что же скажет дальше, но правда совсем не хочет вылетать из его рта. Он решается на, — Мне нужен мой партнёр.

Он знает, что это то, что Джейсон хочет услышать. И это _является_ правдой, даже если не полной. Он ждёт.

Джейсон долгое время молчит.

— Я приеду через две недели, — говорит он в итоге, — Но только потому, что ты слишком тупоголовая дубина, чтобы присматривать за своей собственной задницей.

После этого он сразу же вешает трубку, но Брюс всё также улыбается самому себе и идёт пить кофе.

***

— Итак, — говорит Селина, опускаясь перед Брюсом на крышу Собора Готэма. — По улицам ходят слухи, что тебе надоело усыновлять маленьких пташек и теперь ты переключился на клоунов.

— Привет, Селина. — Брюс не меняет позы, но кивает в её сторону. — И это единственный слух?

— Авв, посмотри на себя, такой очаровашка в раздумьях, что я просто расскажу тебе всё почти за просто так. — её дразнящая ухмылка была такой знакомой, но Брюс никогда не умел её читать. — Как насчёт тех бриллиантов, что ты так оберегаешь в своей семье? Они могли бы освежить мою память.

— Ты их не получишь.

— Что ж, стоило попытаться. — Её ухмылка стала резче, белые зубки блестели в уличном свете. — Тогда как насчет другого способа оплаты? Моё гнёздышко не так уж и далеко, ты знаешь.

Уэйн вздохнул и развернулся обратно, чтобы снова рассматривать улицы. Она подошла ближе и села рядом с ним, свесив ноги, чтобы те свободно болтались над машинами далеко внизу.

— Ох, ладно, — говорит она через минуту. — В этот раз я поделюсь ценной информацией полностью бесплатно. По старой дружбе.

Она ухмыляется. Брюс игнорирует приманку, он полностью увлечён машинами внизу. И ждёт.

— О, да с тобой просто как в парке развлечений. — Драматично вздохнула Селина. — Теперь я вспомнила, почему бросила твою задницу… хотя она выглядит чертовски аппетитной в трико.

— Ты дойдёшь до сути?

— Ладно. — Лицо Селины, по тому что Брюс видит краем глаза, становится серьёзным, всё притворное кокетство исчезает из голоса. — Прежде всего, они знают лишь то, что Джокер не в Аркхаме. Где именно он сейчас, никто не знает.

— Но не ты.

— Естественно. Я знаю всё.

— Селина, как?

— Я шпионила за твоим домом, — легко объясняет она, без единого следа стыда на лице. — Я занимаюсь этим время от времени, когда скучно. Твоему дворецкому стоит задуматься о карьере в стенд-ап шоу.

— Я ему передам, — бормочет Брюс, мысленно сделав заметку поговорить с Люциусом о новой системе безопасности для поместья. Селина — единственная в своем роде и может пробраться иногда даже туда, куда ему самому не получается, но это всё равно беспокоит.

Селина минуту сидит в полном молчании, сфокусировавшись на гирлянде автомобильных фар. Затем она вздыхает. — И эта утечка _подтвердила_ , что ты лично замешан в его терапии, — говорит она, — и что в этот раз он настроен серьёзно. Большинство умнейших боссов Готэма проглотило историю с исчезновением с недоверием и теперь сидят как на иголках, но есть и другие… Харви уже отдал приказ своим обосновываться на известных территориях Джокера. Также он преследует его тупиц, и Кобблпот с остальными отставать не будут.

— Они делят долю, как пирог, — пробормотал Брюс.

— Да. И он довольно большой, чтобы было где размахнуться. У Джокера много ценных мест, и другие естественно хотят ими поживиться. Ходят разговоры о немаленькой сумме, спрятанной в сейфах. Люди начинают верить, что в этот раз он не вернётся. Начинается война за власть.

Брюс кивает. — Я ожидал нечто подобное, — говорит он. — Только… не так скоро.

— Скоро? — подняла Селина брови. — Брюс, из того, что я слышала, прошли месяцы. Джокер никогда не исчезал так надолго. Я даже удивлена, что им потребовалось столько времени, чтобы сделать ход.

_Месяцы_. Брюс уверен, что она говорит правду. Осознание потрясает его, и он не совсем уверен — почему.

— Терапия работает, — прошептал он себе.

Селина рядом с ним говорит, — Или он играет с тобой.

— Возможно, — соглашается Уэйн. — Но даже если и так, он сидит на одном месте уже очень давно. Если это для него всего лишь очередная игра, то это всё равно стоило того.

— Конечно он сидит, — прошипела она, внезапно огрызаясь, — Ты наконец обращаешь на него внимание так, как он хотел с самого начала.

Брюс резко оглянулся на неё. — Что?

— О, да ладно. — закатила глаза она, сжимая каменный выступ когтями. — Только не говори, что ничего не заметил, _детектив_. Этот гад не хочет ничего больше, чем быть твоей сучкой с тех пор, как ты впервые повалил его жалкую задницу на землю.

Горло Уэйна внезапно сжалось. Он отвернулся. — Это абсурд.

— Серьёзно?

Брюс чувствует, как сжимается его челюсть, зубы давят друг на друга до боли. Селина проницательно сверлит его взглядом. Ухмылка снова появляется на её лице. Слишком знакомая, чтобы ему понравится, как и раздражение, что она испускает мгновенье спустя.

Она никак не комментирует. И он благодарен ей за это.

— Ты же знаешь, что произойдёт, если он вдруг вырвется из поместья и обнаружит, что все его активы исчезли, — тихо говорит она через минуту.

— Да. — Он может представить себе это чертовски ясно. В основном в красном. По его позвоночнику пробежала дрожь, а мышцы плеч напряжены. — Я не знаю, смогу ли остановить их.

— Тогда сосредоточься не на том, чтобы остановить _их_ , — говорит Селина. — А на том, чтобы сдержать его. Иначе будет кровавая баня, что городу совершенно не нужна.

— Знаю. Я стараюсь.

— Старайся лучше. Преступный мир начинает говорить всякое. И они все ненавидят Джокера почти так же сильно, как тебя. И как бы это всё не закончилось, это будет ужасно.

Брюс кивает. Селина начала вставать, чтобы уйти, и Уэйн никак не пытается помешать ей.

— Будь осторожней, — говорит она ему, прежде чем слиться с ночью. — Готэм был бы скучным местом без этого твоего идиотского сигнала.

Бэтмен улыбается ей на это, перед тем как самому дальше продолжать работать.

Той ночью он преследует людей Харви и ищет информацию о всех его последних операциях. Его старая добрая камера в Аркхаме уже заждалась своего жителя, и со временем — кто знает? — Харви согласится на ту же сделку, что принял Джокер.

Она _длится_ уже несколько месяцев, думает Брюс, поэтому он считает, что имеет право на надежду сегодня вечером.

***

В следующее посещение Джокера, он всё ещё помнит их прошлый разговор, поэтому наконец решает спросить.

— Почему ты сказал — да?

Джокер поднял на него взгляд с карт и пожал плечами. — У них выходят, на удивление, неплохие клубничные пирожные, там, в итальянском районе мод.

Брюс нахмурился. — Что, о чём ты говоришь?

— О последнем свидании, на которое я согласился сходить, — сказал Джокер. — А о чём говорил _ты_?

— Свидание, на которое ты… — Брюс покачал головой, будто это сможет вытрясти тот внезапный образ из своей головы, что он определённо не хочет видеть, и пронзает того взглядом, который, как он знает, клоун сможет увидеть даже через шлем. — Я имею в виду это, — рычит Уэйн, обводя рукой гостиную. — Сделку. Почему ты согласился на неё?

— А, это. — Джокер издал долгий вздох, словно Брюс выбрал самую скучную тему, какую только мог. Это игра, и они оба это знают. Бэтмен продолжает ждать.

— Что-ж, а это разве не очевидно? — Спрашивает Джокер в конце концов, извиваясь в кресле. — А я то думал, что так. Ты должен уметь выпускать своего внутреннего Шерлока Холма, Бэтси-олух.

— Может мне нужно, чтобы ты объяснил мне? — Настаивает Брюс.

— Тц-тц. И когда я только облегчал тебе жизнь?

Уэйн всё также продолжает смотреть на него. Он хочет и дальше давить на клоуна в надежде, что тот что-нибудь ответит, даже если это и вызвано только лишь странным внутренним чувством.

И как бы там ни было, он думает, что _уже догадался_ , что это за чувство, по большей части. Он просто реально, _реально_ не хочет думать о том, к каким выводам всё это течёт.

Знающая ухмылка Селины вспыхивает в его голове, издеваясь. Он отгоняет её подальше.

Однако вместо продолжения темы, Джокер выложил свои карты на стол и выжидающе взглянул на Брюса.

Тот вздыхает и встаёт, чтобы уйти, не показав своей комбинации. Но голос Джокера, необычно мягкий, останавливает его прямо у двери.

— Гордон, — прошептал он. — Он не… он не сломался.

Внезапно Уэйн почувствовал холод. — Нет, — ответил он резко. — Не сломался.

Джокер кивнул, он казался нерешительным, даже уязвимым, и Брюсу выбило почву из-под ног то, что ему не понравилось видеть клоуна таким.

— Если он нет, — прошептал Джокер. — Если один плохой день не свёл его с ума… помимо всех остальных таких дней. Если он…

Брюс ждёт, сердце, дыхание, мысли неподвижны, но клоун так и не заканчивает то предложение. Мысль умирает прямо на его губах, как многие умерли от его руки, как Барбара чуть не умерла от его пистолета.

Этот момент нужно запомнить. Нужно подчеркнуть, в противовес тому, как у него перехватило дыхание в горле, и он захотел остаться в комнате, чтобы _успокоить_.

Потому что он думает, что знает куда вела эта мысль. И он думает, что может это понять.

В любом случае, это делает картину понятней и логичней, если это не ложь.

Уэйн так не считает.

— И ты смеялся, — проговорил тихо Джокер. — Смеялся вместе со мной.

Брюс кивает, его горло запершило, но он всё равно говорит, — Это так.

— Почему?

— Потому что мы смешные, — шепчет Брюс.

— Хех. — Джокер улыбается, слабой тенью тех улыбок, что обычно освещает его лицо. Он вытянул ноги под стол, складывает друг на друга, сгорбившись. Делает себя меньше. — Да, — соглашается он. — Интересно, понял ли ты? Хотя, дело в том что… я _сделал_ себя смешным. Это было специально, видеть, отражать _тебя_. Ведь, в конце концов, начал то всё ты, любимый. Так что я хочу знать, почему именно я тот, кто должен измениться?

И Брюс снова злится, сжимает кулаки, в низу живота неприятное чувство. — Я никогда никого не убивал, — впечатывает.

Джокер же указывает на него, затем на себя. — Отражения, — повторяет он. Будто это очевидно. Будто это всё объясняет. Будто Брюс должен увидеть шутку.

Он уходит до того как говорит что-то, и не смотрит в камеры весь день.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Комментарий от автора: "Ииииииииии вот на обозрении третья часть!
> 
> Предупреждения для неё - мы медленно входим на, как сказать, более физическую территорию? В фике появится сексуальный контент, и эта глава будет служить своего рода трамплином. Я не совсем уверена и знаю, что напишу и придумаю в сюжете дальше, но, вполне возможно, что рейтинг возрастёт.
> 
> Также - помните, что я говорила про не очень удачные решения? Воот, тут их будет много. Оба героя ведут себя как дети малые, и дела идут, в принципе, не гладко.
> 
> Тем не менее, дальше будет лучше, а теперь - приятного прочтения!"
> 
> Комментарий непосредственно от переводчика: Прошу прощение за столько долгое ожидание, а также - не бить за перевод стихотворения, так как это самый лучший вариант из того бреда, что у меня мог вообще получиться Х)
> 
> И да, я удаляла эту часть, так-как загрузила тогда черновой вариант, но сейчас всё, вроде бы, нормально.
> 
> Наслаждайтесь ❤

Брюс не жалеет о своём решении держаться от камер подальше. Готэм дал ему достаточно времени выпустить весь гнев к тому моменту, как он понял, что может снова пересмотреть весь прошлый разговор с Джокером и быть готовым к новому со свежим взглядом, и он вылезает из машины, намереваясь сразу-же направиться к клоуну, как выражение лица Альфреда мгновенно останавливает его.

О нет.

— Что он натворил? — Требует ответа Брюс. — Он кого-то обидел?

— Не, эээ, не совсем. — Из всех вещей, которые мог чувствовать Альфред, тот казался смущённым. Пусть тот и не показывал этого, и Брюс заметил это только в колеблющемся тоне его голоса, это _всё равно_ не было на него похоже. Сердце сделало кульбит и рухнуло в вниз.

— Альфред, — настаивает он. — Что, чёрт возьми, случилось?

Дворецкий бросает на него долгий оценивающий взгляд. Затем его руки тянутся к плащу со шлемом, и Брюс неохотно позволяет снять их с себя. Волнение только возрастает.

— Почему бы вам сначала не переодеться, мастер Брюс, — предлагает Альфред.

Брюс подчиняется, но лишь потому что слышит особый тон в его голосе. Как бы там ни было, Альфред может быть таким же упрямым как и он сам, поэтому Уэйн даже не видит смысла в том, чтобы препираться. 

— Охрана была в растерянности, — рассказывает Альфред, следуя за ним по пещере, пока Брюс сбрасывает свой костюм по частям, а вместе с этим и ночь. — Они... Что ж, они требуют повышения. За моральный ущерб, я полагаю, требуют.

Брюс останавливается, рука зависает в воздухе вместе с не до конца снятой деталью. — Детали, Альфред. Сейчас же.

— Возможно, сначала вам стоит посмотреть записи, — в конце концов говорит Пенниуорт. Сейчас его лицо выражает загадочность, и Брюсу это не нравится.

— Скажи, чего мне ожидать, — настаивает тот. — Он нарушил правила безопасности? Пытался навредить себе?

— Не _навредить_ , это было бы не тем словом, — Пытается объяснить Альфред, подбирая слова так, будто человек, ориентирующийся на словесном минном поле. — Давайте просто скажем, что есть вещь, которую мы оба... упустили из виду.

У Брюса появилось ощущение, будто кто-то окунул его в чан с ледяной водой. Он проделал маленькую работу, чтобы снять остальные части костюма, отдал их Альфреду и прошагал в сторону душа без единого слова, потому что если это не срочно, то ему сначала лучше было бы смыть с себя всё, что только черт знает там налипло, и что точно не воняет богатой и обворожительной дикой природой реки Готэма. 

К тому времени, как Брюс вновь стал нормальным человеком, только-только вымывшимся, правда - всё еще чувствующим себя грязным, Альфреда нигде не было видно, и только летучие мыши сверху - было единственным, что напоминало в пещере о жизни. Это только утвердило опасения. Он вытирал волосы полотенцем, сидя прямо перед компьютером, давая себе ещё одну минуту блаженного неведения, только лишь одну, перед тем, как выбить доступ к видеозаписям Джокера. У него было ужасное предчувствие, что догадывается, что именно охрану _И_ Альфреда так озадачило, и он не совсем уверен, что готов это увидеть сейчас, и, если на то пошло, когда-либо вообще.

_Не был бы_ , пытается убедить он себя, пока быстро перематывает запись, начав с их последнего разговора и мелькая сквозь весь день обычного ничего не делания Джокера. _Был бы?_

Конечно, был-бы. Это же Джокер. Если кто и был-бы, так это он.

Всё также, Брюс держится за крохотный кусочек надежды как за спасательный круг, пока не прокручивает до кадров с позднего вечера, где был запланирован один час музыки, который Клоун предпочёл провести в спальне, прыгая и кувыркаясь на кровати под спокойный ритм музыки. Это было достаточно частое явление. Что не было, так это, каким... безрадостным он выглядел во время прыжков, насколько сильными они были, насколько... обиженными. Будто Джокер делает это не просто потому что это весело, а назло, для удовлетворения чьего-то желания — Брюса, Бэтмена, охраны? Или, может, его собственного. Может — он пытается поддерживать определённую видимость, чтобы доказать свою точку зрения, хотя что это могла быть такая за точка, Брюс может только догадываться.

Это напомнило ему некоторые более ранние визиты, что были в Архаме, что были в поместье, и особенно тогда, когда они развивали медикаменты. Джокер _старался_ выглядеть сумасшедшим, таким же непредсказуемым, как и раньше, а Брюс был в состоянии понять разницу так же, как и сейчас. То было не бездумное бешенство — это взвешивание решений. Как ребёнок, у которого забрали конфетку, но он делает вид, что ему всё равно. _Только палки и камни могут сломать мои кости_. _Посмотри на меня, со мной всё хорошо_. 

(От переводчика: Фраза про палки и кости, не знаю — слышали ли вы о такой, но она означает, что ты можешь покалечить человека физически, но душевно или морально (словами) ни за что. Вообще выглядит вот так: "sticks and stones may break my bones(Палки и камни могут сломать мои кости), but words can never hurt me(но слова никогда меня не ранят). Но при разных детских травлях слова во второй части могли и изменяться, например - вместо "слов" могли поставить "оскорбления". В ситуации с этой работой, то тут тоже самое, этим действиям ребенок никак не обиделся, "его кости могут сломать только палки и камни", а раз этого не было, то с ним _всё хорошо_. Как бы там ни было — мы знаем, что это не так. :) Надеюсь, вы не в обиде, что я не поставила сюда русский эквивалент "хоть горшком назови - главное, в печь не ставь" или вариант с довольной курицей, потому что это слишком выбивается русским духом, даже по сравнению с Джокернутым безумием Х))

И, конечно же, Джокер доказывает, что Брюс прав, в один момент остановившись на середине вращения, всё тело стоит на месте, но длинные руки свободно крутанулись по бокам благодаря импульсу. Его глаза направлены на ноги.

Он глядит на них целых три сердцебиения. А затем произносит, — Это не весело.

Голос тихий. Зрачки расширены. Брюс может увидеть, как у того пульсирует вена на белой длинной шее.

На мгновение у него вспыхивает страх, что станет жертвой наблюдения ещё одного эпизода, единственного, что не смог успокоить, так-как не был рядом. Разум мгновенно начал подкидывать картины того, что может случиться: летающие книги, разорванные в клочья простыни, каркас кровати в щепках, гипервентиляция до тех пор, пока браслет не вырубит того напряжением, достаточным для Убийцы Крока. Что произошло дальше — лишь подтвердило возможность такого исхода.

— Это не ВЕСЕЛО! — жалуется Джокер, внезапно метясь дикими зрачками в поисках цели или, может быть, оружия, и вот теперь он больше не притворяется, сыт по горло этим и, возможно, даже испытывает отвращение. Длинные ноги пинают воздух, сам он бросается обратно на кровать и начинает крутиться по ней, туда и сюда, сюда и туда, сначала его тело скручивает в позу эмбриона, а затем обратно, только затем, чтобы свернуться снова. Его рот находится в вечном движении, бормочет ерунду, что камера не может уловить — слишком быстро, чтобы и Брюс смог прочесть по губам. Одна рука поднимается вверх, чтобы вцепиться в изголовье кровати; другая же не может остановиться ни на минуту, как и остальное тело, и на мгновение кажется, что он сейчас начнёт биться головой о деревяшку.

Но затем это всё... остановилось. Также внезапно, как он и прекратил танец тогда, Джокер прекратил и это, лёжа на спине и стараясь не начать снова. Тело было настолько вымотано, что Брюс мог бы сосчитать выпирающие вены, если бы захотел. Глаза открыты; Сосредоточены на пологе над кроватью, но Брюс понимает, что тот и обычной нитки не видит. Грудь Джокера поднимается и опускается, прерывистые вздохи и выдохи пробиваются даже сквозь музыку, что играет намного тише, видимо, благодаря охране, которая в данный момент думала — следует вмешиваться или нет. 

Так продолжалось две минуты, может три.

Затем, не успев даже успокоить дыхания, Джокер улыбнулся.

— Это не было весело, — протянул он, смотря прямо в камеру глазами, что всё также были слишком яркими, две крошечные точки — зрачки обрамленные токсичной зеленью, — Но я знаю, что будет.

Его рука покоится на груди, прямо над сердцем. Ухмылка становится противной.

И затем, медленно, он начинает расстёгивать пуговицы своей зелёной рубашки.

Брюс заставляет себя сидеть неподвижно и смотреть дальше, потому что, само по себе, только это действие не говорит о том, к чему всё движется, чего он боится. Возможно, ему просто стало жарко. Может, он хочет устроиться поудобнее. Или оно вообще не несёт никакого смысла.

Но пальцы всё продолжали, подолгу останавливаясь на каждой пуговице, нежно гладя её, будто наслаждаясь моментом, и это _имеет_ смысл. Как чувственно он раскрывает рубашку, не торопясь, и позволяя пальцам шептаться по коже под ней. И как волнующе его правая рука, в конечном счёте, прошлась потихоньку вниз и опустилась на собачку молнии брюк.

В тот момент, как это происходит, Брюс хлопает на паузу и отталкивается от панели управления как от огня.

_Твоюмать_

Он решил, что не собирается смотреть запись. Он уже узнал, что на ней. Ему реально больше нет смысла продолжать, и ему надо будет провести долгий разговор с Альфредом на тему — какие сюрпризы удачны, а какие — нет.

Он уже был на полпути к лестнице, до того пока не остановился и не прорычал, — да чтоб тебя.

На экране всё также красовался Джокер, распластанный на кровати, с раскрытой рубашкой, где одна рука была прервана в движении, скользя вдоль мышц живота, в то время как другая непристойно давила на молнию. Порочно. Омерзительно.

Брюс не смог заставить себя отвернуться.

Конечно, ванная комната, примыкающая к спальне, также оборудована камерами, и, как ни крути, последние месяцы Брюс видел много Джокера, больше, чем он когда-либо думал. Он всегда быстро просматривал кадры в ванной, когда включал записи в конце каждого дня, и не отводя взгляда от наготы Клоуна, но и не задерживаясь на ней специально, потому что, хоть он и должен следить за каждым его шагом, всё это не происходит непосредственно прямо рядом с ним. Он делал всё, чтобы никак не дойти до этих мыслей, рассматривая до жути белые просторы тела Жопера в строго клинических целях, а если и происходили инциденты, то быстрые взгляды обычно помогали убедиться в том, что тот, в конце концов, человек.

Даже если видеть его без одежды, видеть все острые углы его тела и мускулы на экране, его белую кожу, выглядящую странно уязвимо без всех тех ярких цветов, скрывающих это, всё равно это кажется... неправильным. Будто у Брюса нет никакого права видеть клоуна таким. Будто эта неравноправность сил между ними в нынешней ситуации выходит еще острее только в те самые личные, более интимные, более человечные моменты, потому что Брюс может видеть Джокера в такие моменты, пока тот...

Джокер здесь, чтобы за ним наблюдали, чтобы _на него смотрели_. Он же ничего не видел в ответ от Брюса.

И это не имеет никакого значения, что клоун, похоже, не против, что совсем не стесняется раздеться, принять душ и ходить в туалет с нацеленными на него камерами. Ситуация всё также выглядит... несправедливой.

Не говоря уже о том, что каждый раз, как тот не спрятан под всплесками красок, его кожа больше не выглядит как обычный белый грим, что неизбежно возвращает Брюса обратно к чанам Эйс Кемикалс, гнилому зловонию кислоты, руке, выскальзывающей из собственной, и страшному всплеску, когда тело сталкивается с гладью поверхности жидкости.

По большому счёту, именно поэтому Брюс никогда не позволяет себе отвести взгляд. Это его ошибка. Он _будет_ контролировать это, как и всё остальное.

И всё было так до этого момента.

Господи, Брюс даже не думал — он никогда и не задумывался, об этом —

И неудивительно, что не думал. _Удовольствие_ не совсем то, на что у него было место в голове или время или силы. В основном, он просто об этом не думает. К концу своих патрулей он настолько валится с ног, чтобы делать хоть что-то, разве что поспать или — что чаще — поработать, и... более физические вещи... их просто нет.

Ха. И с другой стороны Джокер, у которого нет ничего _кроме_ времени и кучи энергии, которую некуда девать. Брюс должен был знать. Должен был предсказать, что тот, в конце концов, вытянет нечто подобное.

Глаза ловят кадр, где пальцы Джокера слегка касаются живота и хотят спуститься ниже.

Уэйн чертыхнулся и отвернулся от экрана.

Джокер не выиграет этот раунд. Ни за что, блять.

Прямо под кожей пульсирует жар, мужчина снова подходит к компьютеру. Пальцы дрожат, когда он подносит их к клавишам. Холода пещеры недостаточно, кажется, что сейчас взорвётся от перегрева, и он сглатывает, беря тело под контроль.

Он просто должен удалить видео, из файлов, из головы. Ему не нужно ничего из этого видеть. Он не _хочет_.

Пальцы остановились прямо над кнопкой "удалить".

На экране, Джокер с ленивой улыбкой дразнит его, будто говоря — Я знаю, ты смотришь; Знаю, ты не можешь сопротивляться; Я делаю это для тебя. Брюс хочет дать ему в морду. Схватить за лацканы костюма и трясти, трясти и _трясти_ , пока его улыбка не сотрётся с лица. Хочет...

Он стонет, прижав руки к лицу. — Ты, больной ублюдок, — бормочет. Внизу живота тепло разливается что-то, горячо, колюче, настойчиво, и ему кажется, что не может отогнать это, как бы ни старался. — Больной, больной ублюдок.

Брюс знает, с той ледяной, тупой уверенностью человека, что стоит в центре рельсовых путей и смотрит на поезд, пока тот мчится прямо на него, что после сегодняшнего вечера он никогда больше не сможет просматривать кадры наготы Джокера, не с тем, что увидел. Он всегда будет возвращаться мыслями к тому, что... к тому. К Джокеру в сексуальном плане. Клоун никогда не даст ему забыть.

И, конечно же, это значит, что Джокер выиграл.

Будь он проклят.

В итоге, Брюс выделяет эту запись из всей ночи — используя для перемещения временные метки, чтобы не нужно было что-либо видеть — в отдельный файл, а затем шифрует его пятью слоями паролей и прячет глубоко в лабиринте совершенно не связанных между собой файлов, где он был уверен, никто не сможет выкопать его, кроме него самого. Нравится ему это или нет, но это тоже информация. Брюс сохранит всё, что может оказаться полезным в будущем, и если думать разумно, Джокер только предоставил ему дополнительные сведения не только об его уникальной физиогномике, но также и о сексуальности, или о том, что он хочет, чтобы Брюс таким считал. В любом случае, это новая информация, новые детали, которые нужно хранить, сохранить и рассмотреть, ведь когда что-то относится к этому человеку, Брюс не пропустит _ни одну_ деталь незамеченной.

Также, если смотреть на ситуацию под таким углом, Брюсу _следует_ посмотреть запись, только лишь затем, чтобы получить какую-то информацию, которая, может будет, а может и не будет важной.

Но он просто... не может.

Запись мигает на экране мгновение спустя. Уэйн уходит из пещеры, прежде чем сможет передумать, и направляется прямо в спортзал, мурашки от нервов ползут то вверх, то вниз по мышцам.

Заснуть всё равно не получится, понимает он.

***

Первым делом, как Брюс проснулся, он повысил зарплату охране.

Затем, вечером, зашёл к доктору Маллиган в офис прямо через открытое окно. У той перехватило дыхание, когда она повернулась и увидела его сзади.

— Господи, — сказала женщина, поправляя очки. — Если вы делаете так каждый раз, то понятно, почему у нас заканчиваются тюремные камеры.

— Джокер, — говорит тот.

Она вздыхает, сидя в кресле. — Ну и? Что он натворил на этот раз?

Вопросы чуть не сорвались прямо с его языка, но они всё также остались не озвучены, балансируя на краю. _Что вы делаете, когда заключенным нужно — уединение? Оно у вас вообще возможно? А что насчёт их сексуальных потребностей? Что в ЭТОМ случае делать?_ Доктор Маллиган наблюдала за ним, также внимательно как и обычно, и Брюс не уверен, что это вся сила её взгляда. Примороженные к губам слова всё также пытаются вылететь, но он осознает, что не может сказать ни слова.

— Те снотворные, — всё равно продолжает он, — Я считаю, их можно начать тестировать. Приду завтра.

— О, — Она меняет позу, перекрещивая ноги, пристраивая левую на правую, моргает. — Ладно. Вы хотите, чтобы там был кто-то из наших?

— Нет. Кассеты я занесу позже. Но вы должны быть в курсе.

— Что-ж, да, конечно. — Доктор протирает очки. — На этом всё? Вы выглядите немного... на взводе, хотя я, если честно, даже не знаю, как это назвать.

Брюс думает о записи, упокоенной глубоко на жёстком диске. Челюсть напряжена. — Это всё.

— Ладно. В таком случае, у меня очень много работы, так что, если вы не будете против, не могли бы вы покинуть...

Брюс был уже за окном до того, как она закончила фразу.

***

Джокеру о таблетках не говорят.

Вместо этого Брюс перемалывает тестовую дозировку в порошок, распределяет в еду и сидит у компьютеров в пещере, молча наблюдая, в ожидании результата.

В итоге Джокера вырубает на 10 часов подряд.

И Брюс старается не думать об этом как о мести, но мерзкое удовлетворение всё ещё греет его живот, пока он выходит на улицу той ночью.

Это новый танец. Джокер сам так сказал. С другими правилами.

Уэйн просто сравнял счёты.

***

Когда Джейсон возвращается — на неделю позже, чем обещал — он всё также зол, да и не только он.

— Покажи нам, — настаивает Дик, шагнув в пещеру за своим младшим сводным братом, хотя Брюс знает, что они оба так друг о друге не думают.

Оба они настроены серьёзно; одним разговором это не закончится. Не то чтобы Брюс ожидал иного. Он кивает, а затем приглашает их к компьютеру, где подключается к камерам и рассказывает о каждой детали системы безопасности. На экране, Джокер лежал на полу гостиной и читал; похоже, сегодня тихий день.

— Так и быть, всё выглядит достаточно надёжно, — в итоге соглашается Дик, с явным нежеланием. — Но я видел, как этот парень прорывался на свободу из Аркхама, не используя ничего, кроме зубной щётки.

— Это не Аркхам.

— Ага, без шуток. — Джейсон скрестил руки на груди, выражая неодобрение. — Но и ты не ёбаный доктор, Брюс.

_Не выражаться_ , хочет сказать Бэтмен, но в итоге молчит. Это только больше раззадорит того и заставит указать на то, что Уэйн не его настоящий отец, но хотя это и правда, такие слова всегда ранят.

— Я всё это время сотрудничал с врачами, — тихо объясняет он. — У него всё также, дважды в неделю, проходят терапии. Не только я этим занимаюсь.

— Я поверю в _это_ , когда увижу, — промычал Дик себе под нос.

Брюс сделал вид, что не услышал. Сейчас лучше так.

— Это напряжение в браслете, — через некоторое время говорит Джейсон. — Мы же контролируем его?

— Да.

— Можем ли мы сделать его достаточно высоким, чтобы убить клоуна.

Брюс прожигает того взглядом. — Джейсон.

— Что? — Пожимает он плечами, совершенно не раскаявшись. — Я просто спрашиваю. Фактически, это и мой дом тоже. Мне просто интересно, как далеко ты готов зайти, если он вдруг решит, что ему надоел этот сраный эксперимент.

Брюс отводит взгляд. — Не настолько далеко.

— Серьёзно? — Джейсон подбирается ближе к нему, заставляя встретиться взглядами. — Даже гипотетически? У тебя есть хоть что-то, чтобы всё не покатилось по наклонной?

—Этого не _будет_ , — говорит Брюс, заставив себя оставаться спокойным. — Напряжения в браслете достаточно, чтобы нейтрализовать его и подготовить к дротику с седативным веществом. Гипотетически - этого достаточно.

— Охренеть просто. — Джейсон посмотрел на Дика, будто ожидая, что тот сейчас его поддержит. — Ты это слышал? Он считает, что вырубить клоуна будет достаточно, если он... если он...

— Так и _будет_ , — настаивает Уэйн. — Если Джокер, всё таки, найдёт способ выбраться, или желание, напряжение и успокоительные выиграют нам время запереть его обратно. За ним наблюдают день и ночь, он не уйдёт далеко.

— А что, если здесь не будет никого из нас, чтобы задержать его?

— Охрана знает код от браслета, они смогут активировать его и привести Джокера обратно самостоятельно.

— Грейсон, — говорит Джейсон, разворачиваясь к Дику. — Ты скажи ему. Это не может быть только его решением.

Дик смотрит на того, затем на Брюса, спокойным внимательным взглядом. Уэйн продолжает сидеть, хотя это и удаётся с огромным трудом, высоко подняв голову, принимая пристальное внимание. Им всем последнее время было нелегко, но он надеется, что, несмотря на все их разногласия, пережить это - было самым важным для них уроком.

Казалось, у него болело сердце, когда Дик прошёл мимо них обоих и опёрся на панель управления, посмотрев на экраны. Глаза опасно сужаются, пульс быстро и напряженно пульсирует. Кости запястий побелели, когда он сжал кулаки.

— Ничего я так никогда сильно не хотел, как полчаса наедине с этим ухмыляющимся маньяком, после того, что он сделал с Гордонами, — прошипел он. Затем, однако, он вздыхает, как будто вес целого грузового корабля опускается на него, и Брюс слышит в его голосе _но_ , ещё до того как он что-либо произносит, и, возможно, в его жизни и бывали лучше моменты, но прямо сейчас он не может вспомнить ни одного.

— Но, — произносит через некоторое время Дик, — Я думаю, что это, в конце концов, именно _его_ решение. Он тот, кто организовал весь этот бардак, он же и несёт ответственность. И также сильно как я ненавижу Джокера, я... я не считаю, что летальный исход будет верным решением.

Уэйн старается держать лицо, чтобы не реагировать. Но мышцы хотят расслабиться, лишь немного, и он позволяет, и следующий вдох, что он делает, ощущается легче, некоторая боль в сердце ослабевает. Он чувствует облегчение и...

Гордость.

Он хотел бы сказать об этом Ричарду.

Но сейчас за ними обоими наблюдал Джейсон, глаза его были полны ярости и недоверия, и Брюс держит язык за зубами, так-как и так совершил кучу ошибок по отношению к ним, и он будет проклят, если такое случится ещё раз. Их не нужно противопоставлять друг другу. Они оба его.

Он может только надеяться, что Дик это поймёт.

— Я должен был знать, что и ты отнесёшься к этому спокойно, — огрызается Джейсон. — А я уже было подумал, ты устал лизать его бэт-сапоги.

— И это говорит парень, что не мог дождаться, пока не влезет в мой костюм Робина.

— Тихо, — приказывает Уэйн, прежде чем конфликт во что-то перерастёт.

— Я единственный здесь, кто реально думает о ситуации? — требует ответа Джейсон, резко, остро, как те лезвия, что он всё ещё любит прятать в сапогах, когда думает, что Брюс не видит. — Долбаный _Джокер_ живёт у нас _дома_. Там где мы живём, где мы едим, где мы _спим_ , и где — О, приветик, мысль, что ты мог упустить — также живёт _Бэтмен_. Как думаешь, насколько быстро он это выяснит?

Это, кажется, выбивает из Дика былую уверенность; Он поворачивает к Брюсу, ожидая реакции. — Бешеный Дикобраз дело говорит, — признаёт тот с неохотой. — Есть какой-то план на тот случай, Брюс?

Уэйн открыл рот. Затем закрыл. Его живот скручивает в узел, когда его мысли прыгают с одной на другую, чтобы взвесить все за и против, исходы, рациональность действий, оправдания.

Он не может сказать им правды. Он потеряет их навсегда.

Единственная вещь, в которой он уверен наверняка, - это то, что он _не может_ их потерять.

Поэтому он останавливается на полуправде и говорит им, — Ему неинтересно, кто такой Бэтмен. Даже если он и выяснит это, или — или он уже — это не то, что ему нужно. Это разрушит всё веселье, испортит его игру. Наши личности в безопасности.

По крайней мере, пока. Он надеется на это.

— Ты ведёшь себя так, будто можешь предсказать, что он собирается делать, — бормочет Дик. — Даже ты не настолько хорош.

— Джокер предсказуем в некоторых вещах, — отмечает Брюс. — Ты знаешь. Театральность, зрелищность, есть шаблон... Есть то, что никогда не изменится для него. Это одна из них.

— Это просто догадки, — утверждает Джейсон.

— Это больше, чем просто догадки.

— О, да? Тогда поправь меня, если я не прав, но не означает ли это всё, что он окончательно _меняет_ игру? Не в этом ли был изначальный смысл переворачивать всё с ног на голову? Ты честно считаешь, что обычные правила всё ещё применимы, когда он живёт под твоей крышей? У вас, что, двоих есть что-то вроде кода?

— Ничего такого, — отвечает Брюс.

— Тогда что?

Уэйн заглядывает ему в глаза. — Просто доверься мне в этом.

— Нет! — всё терпение Джейсона иссякает, голос возрастает, ярость, наконец, вырывается из под контроля. — Не в этот раз. Ты не имеешь права требовать доверия, не сейчас, после того, как устроил это и продолжал за нашей спиной. Если мы собираемся делать это, то ты сначала, ради разнообразия, доверься _мне_ , мать твою! И ты должен делиться какой-то ёбаной информацией, хоть раз! Или я иду, а своим напарником можешь взять _его_. — Он махнул на экраны. Несмотря на тяжёлую атмосферу между ними, Дик фыркает.

— Удачи в натягивании колготок, — комментирует он, а затем кривит лицом. — Эуууу, окей, знаете - что? Забудьте, _гадость_. Картинка сейчас у меня в голове. Мне нужно десять душей и Playboy.

— Не пытайся разрядить обстановку, Грейсон. — рычит Джейсон. — Если не собираешься помогать, то хотя бы, заткнись.

— Я рассказал вам всё, что нужно знать, — настаивает Брюс. Тодд снова обходит его.

— Недостаточно! Ты попросил меня вернуться, я же не останусь, пока не удостоверюсь наверняка, что всё безопасно.

— Это так.

— Потому что ты так сказал?

— Да.

— Эм, парни? — пробует Дик. Брюс едва его слышит.

— Тебе нужна лучше защита при непредвиденных ситуациях, — говорит Джейсон.

— Её и так много. Всё адекватно.

— Система безопасности Аркхама также должна была быть _адекватной_ , и знаешь - что? Для таких уродов, как он, она как вращающаяся дверь!

— Парни.

— Джокер не пытался вырваться ни разу с тех пор, как приехал сюда.

— Это ничего не значит!

— Это значит, что он держит своё слово.

— Если бы! Он играется с тобой, так, словно ты его чёртова карта, или, может быть, ему просто ради разнообразия захотелось пожить у Брюса Уэйна. Как ты думаешь, что будет после, когда ему станет скучно?

— Превосходный вопрос, Робин! — решительно ворвался в перепалку Дик, прежде чем Брюс смог вставить и слово. — Если вы двое любезно взглянете на экраны, у вас, может, появится идея. 

Чувства навострены, глаза Брюса тревожно устремились к компьютерам, и его сердце замирает, когда он видит Джокера, смотрящего прямо на него. Небольшая задумчивая улыбка сидела на его накрашенных губах, и Уэйн старается держаться неестественно неподвижно, ни единая мышца не дёргается.

— Он сидел так жутко тут уже целую минуту так точно, — говорит Дик, наклонившись над панелью управления. — Следует ли нам, это просто предположение, сделать хоть что-то с этим? Или для него это нормально? Брюс, ты эксперт.

— Не нормально, — отвечает тот, хмурясь. — Он никогда не может усидеть на месте ни секунды, если находится в сознании. Что-то случилось.

— Он же... он же не слышит нас прямо сейчас, так ведь? — спрашивает Джейсон тише.

— Нет.

— Потому что это выглядит так, будто он слушает.

— Он не может. Это невозможно. Нет, он просто... ждёт чего-то, — решает Брюс. Затем переводит взгляд на часы внизу экрана и осознает: скоро время для приёма дневных таблеток.

Как по сигналу, гудок напоминания в комнате Клоуна начинает мигать, затем идёт пронзительное биип-биип-биип, и сообщение роботическим голосом разряжается на всё пространство. Тело Брюса становится напряжённее, хотя, казалось, сильнее уже некуда. Что-то определённо не так. Он видит это в глазах Джокера, в холодной, жестокой, кривой улыбке.

— Что ж, мне уже стрёмно, — судит Дик, поворачиваясь к Уэйну. — Что случилось, более жуткие сигнализации были распроданы? Я думал, что смысл всего этого был в том, чтобы излечить его от зла, а не приводить в бешенство каждый раз, как надо принять лекарства.

— Почему он не принимает их? — Сужает глаза Джейсон, сжимая губы в тонкую линию. — Брюс?

Тот ничего не говорит, лишь продолжая смотреть на экраны.

Проходит минута. Сигнал тревоги также продолжается. Джокер не сдвигается со своего места на полу.

Наконец слышится голос охранника, механически изменённый, чтобы звучать чисто и безлично, он прерывает сигнализацию и говорит, — Джокер. Прими лекарства.

Улыбка Джокера становится почти сладкой, когда он качает головой. — Нет.

— У нас нет другого выхода, кроме как снять ограничения и усыпить тебя, если не послушаешься.

— Так давай, дружок! — Джокер поднимает руку, любуясь тем, как от браслета отскакивают резкие блики полуденного солнца, и водит ей, чтобы комната была такой-же яркой. — Удостоверьтесь, что напряжение будет достаточно высоким и сильным, Уолли, я пойму, если вы схалтурите!

— Меня зовут не Уолли, — впечатывает Охранник. 

— Да, я должен звать вас прекрасными ангелами-хранителями, бла-бла, ведь так? Как бы там ни было, ты звучишь как Уолли однажды, а он звучал во многом как ты, ну, до того, как мне пришлось раздавить его трахею.

— Прими чёртовы таблетки, — приказывает тот.

— Я так не думаю, Уолли, старина. — Джокер вытягивает перед собой ноги и прислоняется спиной к дивану, скрестив руки за головой. — Я думаю, что вместо этого лучше приму старый добрый массаж мозга. Соскучился по этому, ты знаешь? — мечтательно вздохнув, говорит он и прикрывает глаза. — Тот доктор Лансер всегда так щедр на острые ощущения. Видно, довольно опытен, он _просто_ знал, как сделать мне хорошо. Во всеееееееееееееееех нужных смыслах. Мммммммм...

Он захихикал. Это звучало так знакомо, как и его прыжки на кровати. Брюсу стало некомфортно холодно.

— Не заставляй нас спускаться туда, — предостерегает охрана.

— О, но разве это будет не весело? — Улыбается Джокер холодной безрадостной улыбкой. — Мы могли бы устроить чаепитие вместе. Прошли годы с тех пор, как я видел целое человеческое лицо, а не просто милый коровий нос! — Он кладёт пальцы в рот и опускает углы вниз, брови резко поднимаются в драматические стрелки на весь лоб, имитируя хмурый взгляд.

Дик фыркает. Брюс с Джейсоном пристально взглянули на того.

— Что? — пробормотал он, поворачиваясь обратно к экранам, пожав плечами. — Это было довольно неплохо.

— Мы здесь не для того, чтобы дурачиться, клоун, — Рявкнул охранник. — мы поджарим тебя по реальному.

— Но, видишь-ли, то же ты сказал другой ночью, Уолли, дорогой, так что же я ещё должен был показать ради этого? Чертовски впечатляющий оргазм, конечно-же, но ни единой обычной зиг-заг искры так и не было, чтобы действительно сделать мою ночь!

— Какого...? — Брови Джейсона подскочили так высоко, что исчезли в волосах, с другой стороны от Уэйна Дик выглядел потрясённым. 

— Брюс, почему он говорит об оргазмах?

Бэтмен сжимает зубы. — Тихо!

— Ты не думаешь, что мы это сделаем? — требует Не Уолли. — Испытываешь нас?

— Нееее, — пожимает тот плечами. — Прости, Уолли, без обид, я уверен, ты очень милый, но я не могу сказать, что мне не наплевать _на тебя_. Ты в списке третьесортных, а я бьюсь только за больших мальчиков.

— Ну, не имеет значения даже - нажмём мы на кнопку или нет, — отмечает охранник. — Если ты не примешь лекарства в течение трёх минут, тебя поджарит в любом случае. 

Джокер снова смотрит в камеру. Облизывает губы, ухмыляясь. — На это я и рассчитываю.

— Брюс? — поворачивается Грейсон к тому. Уэйн поднимает руку, чтобы тот замолчал.

Охрана не имеет ни единого понятия, что у него есть доступ к камерам. Если он сейчас отреагирует, то это вскроется и они потребуют объяснений. Это может поставить под угрозу всю систему.

С другой стороны...

Время продолжает идти. Осталось две минуты до исполнения угрозы. Джокер также улыбается в камеру, прищурив глаза.

К чёрту.

— Джокер, — рычит Брюс, подключаясь к камере. — Что ты делаешь?

Глаза клоуна сузились ещё больше, и в этот момент Брюс точно понял, что у того был за план: вовлечь его.

— У меня было предчувствие, что ты смотришь, сладкий, — напел Джокер. — Приготовься, скоро шоу ещё больше наэлектризуется!

Он смеётся. Костяшки Уэйна побелели, когда он схватил микрофон. — Прими лекарства, — настаивает он.

— Нет.

— Этого не было в плане, Джокер. Ты нарушаешь правила.

— Но, Бэтс, — шипит тот сквозь свою ледяную улыбку, — Я думал, ты предпочитаешь меня, а не Спящую Красавицу!

О. О. Брюс хочет ругнуться, и проглатывает всё то, что рвётся наружу, пока снова не заговорит.

— И это всё из-за того? — требует ответа он. — Ты собираешься навредить себе, чтобы наказать меня за попытку помощи со сном? 

Он узнал, что понял всё верно, как только произнёс. Это ясно читается по дикому блеску в глазах Джокера.

— Что это было? Это ты мне помогал? — тянет Джокер, его голос звучал угрожающе. — Потому что мне _показалось_ , что ты накачал меня наркотиками, чтобы я не мешался под ногами, словно... словно бешеную собаку, пока ты не вернёшься домой! И это после того, как я устроил для тебя такое прекрасное шоу, в добавок!

Он был зол. Его трясло от этого, а временами от неконтролируемого смеха, прямо Брюсу в лицо.

Тот смотрит на время.

50 секунд.

— Мы разрабатываем снотворные специально для тебя, — говорит Уэйн быстро. — Объясню позже, но тебе нужно выпить таблетки.

— Ты нарушил правила!

— Это не так. Я всё также тебе помогаю!

— Ты обещал сотрудничать _со мной_ , Бэтс!

— Лекарства, Джокер.

— К чёрту лекарства. — Тот складывает руки себе на колени, вновь облизывая губы. — Прошло слишком много времени. Я хочу что-то _почувствовать_ на этот раз.

10 секунд. Красный свет на браслете опасно зажигается и начинает мигать, предупреждая. Джокер от восторга хлопает. — Уууууууууух, колготки повыше, детки, сейчас будет жарко!

— Джокер!

— Надеюсь, у вас есть ремни безопасности!

Дик схватил Брюса за плечо. — Это будет...

Браслет сверкнул красным. Джокер смеётся, и этот звук становится чем-то отвратительно жутким, когда при очередном мигании того бьёт первый разряд.

Брюс встаёт и вспархивает на лестницу, до того как крики стихают, и тело Клоуна падает на пол. Дик с Джейсоном следуют за ним. Браслет запрограммирован на выпуск трёх быстрых зарядов, с перерывами в пять секунд, чтобы тело расслабилось достаточно для дротика с транквилизатором, что появится через три секунды после третьего удара, чтобы уж наверняка. Уэйн знает, что если он не ошибся в правильной дозировке, тот будет в отключке, когда он доберётся до туда. Ему реально нет смысла бежать, говорит ему его рациональная часть мозга, когда он выбегает из пещеры и поднимается на третий этаж.

Но он всё равно бежит.

— Джейсон, — рявкает он на ходу, — позови Альфреда. Скажи ему - код зелёный. Он знает, что делать.

— Ты же понимаешь, что ни на ком из нас нет костюма? — обращает на это внимание Дик, двигаясь рядом, когда Тодд уходит в сторону кухни.

Дерьмо. Он чуть было не забыл. Он всё также продолжает бежать, но и вместе с этим переключает себя с режима Бэтмена на Брюса Уэйна, и к тому времени, как он добирается до металлической двери в комнату Джокера, он достаточно уверен, что сможет справиться со своей второй стороной, более менее.

Что-ж, в этом положении тоже есть свои плюсы. Охранники, Уинстон и Бенджамин Картер — о котором Брюс в курсе только из резюме — уже стоят у двери и набирают код безопасности. Они поворачиваются, когда слышат, как Брюс с Диком поднимаются по лестнице.

— Мистер Уэйн!

— Господа. — Кивает им Брюс, притворяясь на мгновение, что опирается руками о колени с одышкой. — Я слышал, с моим гостём была небольшая проблема...?

Оба они взглянули на него, явно озадаченные. Затем на Дика. Тот вернул им ослепительную улыбку.

— Мой подопечный, Дик Грейсон, — объясняет им Уэйн, выпрямляясь, но стараясь держать тяжкое дыхание, будто бы не привык даже к такой физической нагрузке. — Приехал на выходные, и я уже было собрался отвезти его обратно в город, как Альфред сообщил мне о ситуации.

— Мы не знали, что вы дома, мистер Уэйн, — говорит Уинстон.

— Дику очень хотелось увидеться с Альфредом, — спокойно объясняет Брюс. — Мы хорошо прогулялись по окрестностям. Боюсь, в центре Готэма не так много свежего воздуха. А теперь... — смотрит он на обоих и спрашивает, — В чём проблема?

— Мы сможем справиться с этим, — коротко говорит ему Картер с узкими цепкими глазами. — Вам нет необходимости идти туда с нами, сэр.

— Я уверен, что вы более чем способны, — уверяет Брюс, — Но даже так, мне бы хотелось лично проверить пациента. Я _несу_ ответственность за его благополучие. И был бы очень плохим хозяином, если бы не убедился, что всё под контролем.

Они рассматривают его, колеблются. Брюс пользуется оружием Дика и улыбается им. — В конце концов, — говорит он, — я могу вам понадобиться для тяжёлой работы.

— Ладно, сэр, но будьте осторожны, — в итоге соглашается Картер, всё ещё не убеждённый. — Заключённый должен быть без сознания, но он хитрый сукин сын, сэр.

Его благоприятная улыбка превращается в ухмылку. — Верно подмечено. Теперь, давайте взглянем. 

Как бы там ни было, они всё равно приказали ему отступить и ждать сигнала, Брюс же старался слушаться, хотя каждый нерв в его теле кричал взять всё руководство на себя. Рядом с ним шепчет Дик, — Когда это всё закончится, у нас, с тобой, будет разговор.

Плечи Уэйна хотят расправиться. Он старается держать сгорбленными, даже тогда, когда пальцы в карманах сжимаются.

— Всё нормально, сэр, вы можете войти, — кричит Уинстон из гостиной. — Он без сознания.

Глубоко вздохнув и приняв задумчивый вид, Брюс заходит внутрь.

Картер на полу, стоит на коленях у неподвижного тела Джокера и проверяет его пульс. Уинстон нависает над ними, сморщив лицо от страха, который он не может скрыть, и уступает место Брюсу, когда тот подходит ближе и встаёт с другой стороны от клоуна.

В Брюсе вспыхнуло неистовое желание выбить руку Картера и приказать обоим мужчинам уйти, чтобы он смог сам позаботиться о Джокером. Он подавляет его, но зубы болят из-за слишком сильного сжатия.

— Что произошло? — спрашивает Брюс, притворяясь озадаченным, растерянным и, в общем-то, чувствующим себя не в своей тарелке.

Картер вздыхает и позволяет запястью Джокера безжизненно упасть на его тощую грудь. — Ублюдок отказался принять лекарства. Браслет сработал и ударил его, а затем усыпил, так что - теперь нам надо подключить его к капельнице, а сделать это нелегко.

Уэйн широко раскрывает глаза в шоке, явно переигрывая. — Такое случалось раньше?

— Не так, сэр. — говорит Уинстон. — Однажды случился один прецедент, но Бэтмен вроде... как справился с этим.

— Сэр, вы знали, что у Бэтмена есть прямой доступ к камерам и собственный голосовой комм для связи? — Спрашивает Картер.

Брюс пожимает плечами, игнорируя пронзительный взгляд и глядя на вялое измождённое лицо Джокера. — Он мог что-то такое упомянуть, — предлагает он, — Но честно говоря, я не понял большую часть слов. Был поздний вечер, и всё звучало так... технично. — Будто смутившись, проговорил он, — Думаю, в этом есть смысл? У него все виды гаджетов. Вероятно, ему бы хотелось следить за этим лично?

— Странно это всё, — бормочет Картер. — В плане, зачем мы здесь? И нужны ли вообще? Он может слышать, как мы разговариваем в диспетчерской? Почему он не сказал нам?

— Из того, что я знаю о Бэтмене, — слышится голос Дика из дверного проёма, — Он не очень хорош в рассказах чего-либо кому-либо, ни даже Гордону или собственным помощникам. Не принимайте на свой счёт.

Брюс не сводит глаз с Джокера и проглатывает желание взглянуть на своего приёмного сына.

— Чёрт побери, и это только то, что я знаю, — шепчет Уинстон. Он смотрит на Картера. — Эй, не думаешь-ли ты, что он видел...?

— Скорее всего, — соглашается Картер с выражением полного отвращения на лице. — Бог только знает, что он с тем сделал.

Брюс точно понимает, о чём именно они говорят, но всё равно поднимает голову и спрашивает, — Господа? Есть что-то, что мне стоит знать?

— Нет, сэр, — сразу же отвечает Уинстон. — Ничего, о чём бы вам стоило беспокоиться. — Он смотрит на тело клоуна и вздыхает, глубоким вздохом человека, что ненавидит себя за то, что собирается сделать, но знает, что должен в любом случае. — Нам, наверное, стоит перенести его на кровать...

_Нет_ , думает Брюс. Слово верещит в голове голосом Бэтмена. _Сейчас ты Уэйн_ , напоминает он себе. _Держи себя под контролем_.

Он прочищает горло и робко улыбается обоим. — А как насчёт того, — говорит он, — меняя тембр голоса и стараясь звучать легкомысленно, — чтобы я этим занялся? Я много тренировался, понимаете-ли, и хочу посмотреть, эффективно ли? У меня не было возможности проверить это раньше, и если я не смогу поднять женщину, когда выдастся случай, будет неловко.

Те моргают. Переглядываются. — Вы правда хотите...

— Побалуйте меня, — умоляет Уэйн и неловко смеётся. — Я не могу вспомнить, когда в последний раз был так близко к настоящему супер-злодею, да и не в заложниках. Довольно захватывающе, на самом деле.

Из дверного проёма Дик прожигает того взглядом, и Брюс может почувствовать, что тот вполне смог бы проделать дыру в его голове. Он также готов поговорить и об этой ситуации, или, по крайней мере, Красноречиво Молчать, но как только они останутся одни.

Уэйн будет переживать по этому поводу позже. Пока что - он кладёт руки под неподвижное тело Джокера, прежде чем охранники успеют сказать что-то против, обнимает его и медленно поднимается на ноги.

— По крайней мере, теперь мы знаем, что эта штука действительно работает, — говорит Уинстон в напряжённую тишину, — Это... хорошо.

— Согласен, — кивает им Брюс, улыбаясь. — Я отнесу его в постель. Не могли бы вы подготовить ограничивающие средства...

Они помчались за наручниками и цепями, Уэйн-же разворачивается отнести Джокера в спальню.

_Ты, идиот_ думает он, глядя вниз на лицо клоуна. _Ты, чёртов упрямец. Тебе обязательно было это делать, ведь так? Тебе ведь просто непременно надо было отстоять свою точку зрения_. Лицо того всё также неподвижно, губы застряли в тени подобии улыбки, будто знали что-то, умудряясь издеваться над Брюсом, даже будучи без сознания.

А затем в голове Уэйна начали всплывать другие мысли, например - потеря Джокера в весе. Существенная. В прошлый раз, когда Брюс нёс его, ему мешала смирительная рубашка, смягчающая острые углы клоуна, но даже учитывая это, всё это очень... беспокоит. Он нормально питается? Брюс думал так, да и Альфред никогда не говорил о такой проблеме, но сейчас...

Отныне он будет ещё внимательнее присматривать за своим гостем.

— Мы готовы, мистер Уэйн, — говорит Уинстон за дверью в спальне.

Брюс кивает и осторожно кладёт Джокера на кровать.

Охранники принялись за работу, закрепляя манжеты вокруг запястий и лодыжек клоуна цепью, чтобы максимально ограничить движения пациента, и Брюс позволяет им, сам прислушиваясь к их бормотанию. Понятно, что они предпочли бы к этому ансамблю ещё добавить смирительную рубашку, но об этом не могло быть и речи, а через мгновение в комнату влетает причина - почему, Альфред вежливо кашляет. 

— Господи, — говорит он, глядя на привязанную фигуру на кровати с привычной, контролируемой тревогой. — Вы не оставляете ничего на волю случая, как погляжу.

— Мы оставляем многое, мистер Пенниуорт, — бормочет Картер. — Раньше я работал в Аркхаме. И видел, что этот урод может сотворить с цепями, и это не очень приятное зрелище.

— Тогда нам стоит поторопиться, — говорит Альфред, подготавливая капельницу. — Не были бы вы так любезны немного отойти...

Все послушались, и Альфред начал, беря ситуацию в свои руки, что держались твёрдо и уверенно, когда он готовился прикрепить капельницу к руке Джокера. И Брюс знает, что ему следует уйти. Следует придумать какой-нибудь смехотворный, трусливый, всем понятный предлог, чтобы сбежать и позволить остальным работать. Именно этого все ожидают от Уэйна. Проблема лишь в том, что он сейчас не совсем Уэйн, даже несмотря на все свои усилия, он не может заставить себя — своё истинное Я — сдвинуться с места у окна. Он бы тогда оставил не только охранников, но и _Альфреда_ с пусть бессознательным, но всё же опасным Джокером, и это... ясно и понятно, что невозможно. Он отвечает за них. Он должен быть здесь, чтобы защитить их.

Он заглядывает в лицо Джокера, и тихий предательский голос шипит ему в ухо — _всех их_.

***

И Дик, и Джейсон стоят, скрестив руки на груди, внимательно смотря на него. Дик говорит, — Теперь мы можем поговорить?

— Ответ нет - запрещён, — добавляет Джейсон.

Брюс быстро взглянул на мониторы. На видео Джокер лежит на кровати под одеялами, подушки сброшены на пол, а его тело прижато поперёк кровати к изголовью в таком положении, что его лица не видно ни с одной камеры в комнате.

— Брюс, — рявкает Джейсон, — Он в порядке. Перестань на него смотреть.

Он не в порядке, и та показная поза говорит Уэйну, что тот хочет прокричать об этом всему миру. Но он всё равно отрывает глаза от экрана и смотрит на своих сыновей. Они не позволят ему избежать этого. Так почему бы с тем же успехом и не покончить.

— Я... слушаю. — говорит он им.

— Не впервые ли, — бормочет Дик. Затем во весь голос он нажимает, — Какого чёрта, Брюс?

— Обычно всё не так, — возражает Уэйн.

— Ага, это не особо обнадёживает, — огрызается Джейсон.

— Ну и что это были за снотворные? — настаивает Дик.

Брюс чувствует, как хочет ощетиниться, подходя к ним ближе. Пальцы хотят сжаться в кулаки. Он держит их широко раскрытыми на коленях смотря на них, не мигая.

— Я разрабатываю препарат, который поможет регулировать его режим сна, — объясняет он со всем тем спокойствием, которое не чувствовал.

— Ты?

Брюс проскрипел зубами. — С врачами из Аркхама.

Дик поднимает бровь, Джейсон же спрашивает, — И?

— Я протестировал его вчера, и результат был обнадёживающим. Дозировка возымела эффект.

— Окей. — Кивает Дик с напряжённым выражением лица. — Пока что всё хорошо. Теперь не стесняйся сказать то, что пытаешься скрыть.

— Я не...

— Бросьте, мастер Брюс, — говорит Альфред, спускаясь в пещеру с чайным подносом. — Все мы должны время от времени признавать наши грехи.

Брюс смотрит на него. — Я не сделал ничего, о чём сожалею, — говорит он. — То было необходимо для надлежащего тестирования. Если бы Джокер знал о лекарстве, он бы отказался принять его или пытался бороться и...

Грейсон поднимает руку. — Если бы он знал? Ты имеешь в виду, что накачал его наркотиками, не предупредив заранее?

— Я должен был, — настаивает Уэйн.

Он наблюдает, как глаза Дика ожесточаются, и все отговорки вылетают изо рта. Как раз тогда, когда вперёд выходит Джейсон.

— Ладно, сейчас мне стало немного лучше, — признаёт он, испытующе глядя на Брюса. — Он кровожадный псих. С ним не нужно _нянчиться_. Ты сделал то, что должен был.

— Либо так, — резко добавляет Дик, — либо ты упиваешься своей властью.

Брюс встречается своим взглядом с его. — Не в этом дело.

— Да? Ты абсолютно в этом уверен? Потому что, кажется, именно так он и думает, — возражает он, указывая на Джокера. — И, знаешь - что? Внезапно сегодняшний день обретает смысл.

— Дик...

— Он возвращает себе контроль, — продолжает Дик голосом, пронизанным такой-же сталью, что блестит в его глазах. — Он думает, что ты лишил его всякого контроля, поэтому то он реагирует так, как думает, всё ещё может. Возможно, вариантов у него не так много, но они есть, и он их использует. — Глубоко вздыхает он и смотрит вниз. — Или, ты знаешь. По крайней мере, так это выглядит.

За спиной Грейсона Альфред позволяет себе лёгкую улыбку. Он явно разделяет мнение Дика, и это вынуждает Брюса нервничать.

— Дело не в контроле, — настаивает Уэйн.

— Да в нём! Я видел тебя сегодня с ним, Брюс! Всё кричало о _контроле_! Будь твоя воля, ты бы даже не позволил охранникам дотронуться до него, и не думай, что я не заметил, как сильно ты хотел выгнать их всех из комнаты и сделать всё самому! Ты считаешь, что сейчас единолично держишь над ним контроль, и, по какой-то чёртовой причине, он согласился позволить, и ты не удержался перед тем, чтобы не напомнить ему об этом, и, и, и он ответил! А ты рассказываешь нам, что на этот раз всё по другому, что он меняется, но то, что я видел сегодня — просто та же _глупая_ старая игра, в которую вы оба играли с самого начала, только теперь, когда масштаб намного меньше, ни один из вас не может скрыть, чем это всегда было!

Брюс мог слышать своё сердцебиение в шее. Он открывает рот. — Это не...

— Личное? Да, чёрт возьми, именно так, и ты сам это знаешь. Всё дело в вас двоих. Вы всё ещё играете, Брюс. Вы никогда не останавливались.

— Что это на тебя нашло, Грейсон? — спрашивает Джейсон, прежде чем Брюс успевает возразить. — Неужто вдруг полюбил клоунов, после того, что он сделал с Гордонами?

— Я помню, что он _сделал_ , — шипит Дик. — Но я также понимаю, что сделал Брюс и зачем. — Тут он разворачивается к Уэйну, и его лицо стало ещё холоднее. — Он твой пленник. Ты несёшь за него всю ответственность. Ты тот, у кого есть сила. Он _не может уйти_ , и ты тот, у кого есть сила кормить его, одевать его, держать тут его, или вырубать током, или накачивать наркотиками, или бить, когда тебе вздумается. Скажи мне, что глубоко внутри тебя нет той части, которая наслаждается этим. Скажи мне, что это не то, чего ты всегда хотел.

Глаза Брюса сужаются, как и пальцы на коленях. — Я делаю это для безопасности своего города.

— Понимаешь, я правда хочу в это верить, — говорит Дик. — Я думаю, _ты_ в это веришь, в основном. Но после сегодняшнего...? Я не уверен, не позволишь-ли ты этому взять над собой верх. Что ты делал с наркотиками не было этично, Брюс, и не для здоровья того проклятого клоуна, что меня волнует, ты знаешь это, ведь так? — Его тон стал тихим, почти умоляющим. Он делает шаг вперёд. — Самая главная вещь, которой ты меня научил, — говорит он, — та самая, что останется со мной навсегда, как бы сильно мне иногда ни хотелось, чтобы ни случилось. Справедливость, не месть. Это же? Я понятия не имею, что это.

В пещере воцарилась тишина. Некоторые из летучих мышей шевелились, некоторые взлетали. По стенам стекала вода. Сообщения полицейского патруля с компьютера смешивались с уличным движением и ещё большей тишиной из комнаты Джокера. 

Брюс знает, что ему надо сказать. Он просто... не может.

— Если можно, мастер Ричард, — тихо вмешивается Альфред, вставая в их круг и ставя три полные чашки на панель управления у локтя Брюса, — я действительно не считаю, что это то же самое.

Он смотрит в глаза Брюсу и слегка улыбается. У Брюса запершило в горле, он не знал, как реагировать.

— Возможно, — допускает Грейсон. Он вздыхает, будто большая часть пара выходит из него вместе c дыханием. — Просто это, это не кажется правильным.

— Как драматично, — бормочет Джейсон, закатывая глаза.

Дик ещё мгновение смотрит на Брюса, а затем поворачивается к Альфреду, силясь для него улыбнуться. — Извини, Альфред, я не останусь, — говорит он. — Можешь выпить мой чай. Я собираюсь навестить Барб. — Он выжидающе глядит на Джейсона. — Со мной?

— Ты иди, — говорит Джейсон ему, — Навещу её в следующий раз. Не настолько хорош для третьего лишнего. (third wheel = третье колесо = третий лишний)

Это вызывает смешок у Дика, измождённый, неловкий, короткий, что в следующий момент умирает на его губах, когда Грейсон смотрит на экраны. Он разворачивается и направляется к лестнице.

— Дик, — кричит ему Брюс, и тот останавливается.

— Да?

— Прошу, скажи Барбаре...— Брюс думает, затем вздыхает и массирует виски. — Прошу, передай ей привет.

— Она может не захотеть его услышать, но - окей. — пожимает плечами Дик и отворачивается от них, чтобы окончательно уйти. — Не думаю, что ещё вернусь сюда. Но увидимся, я полагаю.

Он уходит. Все трое наблюдают за ним, а затем Джейсон поворачивается к Брюсу.

— Ну, ты собираешься сидеть тут и хандрить всю ночь или пойдём пройдёмся? — спрашивает он, игнорируя попытки Альфреда заставить его выпить чаю.

Уэйн украдкой бросает взгляд на экраны. Джокер не сдвинулся из своей позы у изголовья.

— Эээ, если только ты не хочешь пойти и... — Джейсон указывает на экраны, хмурясь.

Уэйн отворачивается от компьютера и трясёт головой. — Нет, — говорит он. — Идём. Есть работа, которую нужно сделать.

— Послушай, не обращай внимания на Грейсона, — говорит Джейсон, следуя за Брюсом до места, где они хранят костюмы. — Он стал мягким. Ты сделал то, что должен был, и, если уж на то пошло, это вроде как... заставило меня немного изменить мнение о ситуации. — Он делает паузу, глядя через плечо на компьютер. — Хотя это всё ещё ёбаный пиздец, — добавляет он под нос.

Брюс не отвечает. Он хватает костюм. — Давай, Робин, — говорит он.

Джейсон следует за ним.

***

Ветра Готэма не могут очистить разум Брюса от голоса Дика; Людям Харви не удаётся выбить из него чувства разочарования. Присутствие Джейсона рядом с ним - утешение, но небольшое, и к тому времени, как они снова возвращаются в пещеру, Уэйн опять ощущает то зудящее беспокойство, даже не меньше, чем когда они уходили.

Тодд ничего не комментирует, пока они оба не переодеваются из костюмов в повседневную одежду или, в случае с Джейсоном, в пижаму, а затем тот тихо касается плеча Брюса.

Прикосновение длится не дольше мгновения, а затем исчезает. Тодд смотрит в сторону, опустив голову, а затем наклоняется, чтобы завязать шнурки своих кроссовок. Он выглядел смущённым — даже сердитым, будто только что показал слабость. Очевидно, он хочет, чтобы Брюс сделал вид, будто этого момент никогда не было.

Уэйн же хочет что-то сказать, но слова завяли и рассыпались в прах в горле, прежде чем он даже понимает, чем они были. Так что, притворись, что так и есть.

— Я останусь ненадолго, — говорит Джейсон, избегая взгляда Брюса. — Здесь беспорядок. Я тебе, очевидно, нужен, чтобы хоть как-то помочь.

— Я… ладно.

Тодд кивает, коротко и окончательно, указывая на конец неудобной интерлюдии _чувств_. Брюс улыбнулся бы, если бы ему не казалось, что он балансирует на лезвии ножа посреди снежной бури.

Затем Джейсон уходит, на ходу потирая затылок и пожелав вместо спокойной ночи - огромный зевок, оставляя Уэйна с этим.

Брюс поворачивается к компьютеру, теперь пустому. На мгновение его пальцы зависают над клавиатурой.

...Нет. Не сейчас.

Его шаги вызывают яростное эхо, что разносится по всей пещере, когда он поднимается в особняк, заставив летучих мышей вспорхнуть.

***

— Похоже на то, что проживающий у нас Принц Клоун пробует новую диету, — говорит Альфред, подавая Брюсу с Джейсоном обед.

Уэйн посмотрел на него. — Что?

— О, слишком расплывчато? Я имел в виду, что он не ест. Совсем.

Джейсон стонет и проводит руками по лицу. — Всё равно, — говорит он. — Пускай голодает, если хочет, какая разница?

Брюс хмурится, когда Альфред наливает гуляш ему тарелку. — Ты пробовал отправить ему конфет?

— Безусловно, мастер Брюс. Он вернул их нетронутыми, как и всё остальное.

— Пусть делает всё, что хочет, — спорит Джейсон. — Он скоро сломается, а если нет, что ж, большая потеря, чёрт возьми. 

— Переждать не получится, — бормочет Уэйн. — Я точно знаю, что он делает.

Затем была пауза, но Брюс не замечает её, пока Альфред вежливо не кашляет. Тот моргает и смотрит сначала на своего суррогатного отца, а затем на Джейсона. Они оба смотрят на вилку в его руке.

Лишь когда он сам переводит на неё взгляд, то замечает, что сжал её настолько сильно, что изогнул.

***

Брюс не извинялся, когда пытался объясниться перед Джейсоном, до того, как тот умчался, раздражённо бормоча, — Охренеть, не могу даже поверить в это. — Это не было извинением и тогда, когда Брюс всё также утверждал, что не делает ничего плохого.

Горячее масло стекает между двумя вёдрами и капает ему на пальцы; Брюс держит попкорн подальше от рубашки, ожидая, пока металлическая стена откроется.

— Жду разрешения Лакейши, сэр, — объясняет Картер. — Мы приказали клоуну встать у дальней стены стены, чтобы могли видеть, если он что-то предпримет.

Уэйн кивает. — Разумно.

— Вы абсолютно уверены, что в ваших карманах ничего нет? — настаивает Картер, хотя две минуты назад тщательно обыскал Брюса. — Не даже ручки или скрепки? Я видел, как ублюдок убивал и меньшим.

— Абсолютно, — убеждает его Брюс с улыбкой. — Видите, на мне нет даже галстука.

— Я бы чувствовал себя намного лучше, если бы Летучая мышь была здесь, чтобы проконтролировать, — бормочет Картер, похлопывая по коммуникатору на поясе.

— Я уверен, он будет наблюдать, где бы при дневном свете ни прятался. А сейчас, что насчёт этой двери? Вся моя рубашка уже в масле.

Картеру было не до шуток; Даже когда Джонс с зелёным светом включает операцию из диспетчерской, он колеблется, прежде чем ввести код, и его тёмно-коричневая кожа будто бледнеет, когда двери со скрипом открываются. Сердце Брюса замирает, а затем набирает обороты, когда Картер приказывает следовать за ним внутрь, но он держит своё лицо открытым и уязвимым, пытаясь смущённо улыбнуться, когда встречается взглядом с Джокером с другого конца комнаты.

— Что ж, — начинает он, откашливаясь для пущей театральности. — Здравствуйте. Приятно наконец-то с вами познакомиться.

Джокер, как и было обещано, стоит у окна, слишком далеко от Уэйна и Картера, чтобы любые попытки покушений остались не замечены. Одет он был небрежно, для разнообразия в ярко-жёлтую футболку и фиолетовые спортивные штаны, обуви не было, от чего он выглядел ещё костлявее — острее, измождённее, даже неуклюже с выставленными на вид локтями — но не менее опаснее. Он не улыбался. Вместо этого его взгляд изучал лицо Брюса с такой сосредоточенностью, что у того на затылке волосы встали дыбом.

— Просто проверяю после всех… происшествий на днях. — говорит Брюс. Он выставляет попкорн вперёд, как приношение мира или, может быть, щит. — Я думал, вам стоит отвлечься. Давай проверим, у нас есть… — он делает вид, что задумался, — _Ночь в Опере, Кокосы, Лошадиные перья,_ или вы предпочитаете что-то другое, где есть Чаплин или же _коллекцию трёх чудиков_ , или…

Он не упускает из виду то, как блестят глаза Джокера, и эмоции, что мерцают на его лице, слишком быстро, слишком ярко, чтобы можно было хоть что-то определить, как тени, отбрасываемые по всей комнате от трепета крыльев мотылька напротив лампочки. Затем он улыбается. Случайному наблюдателю может это показаться безобидным, возможно даже по детски, особенно когда он хлопает в ладоши и щебечет, — Оооооооо, так это свидание с кино?

Теперь Брюс может читать его лучше, чем раньше, и понимает: ещё ничего не прощено.

— Если ты так хочешь, — говорит он, всё ещё улыбаясь. — Ты ведь любишь классические комедии? Во всяком случае, мне так сказали. Попкорн был выстрел наугад.

— Да, да, да, — нетерпеливо заверяет его Джокер, забывая об инструкциях Джонса и запрыгивая на диван. — Я хочу посмотреть всех их, Брюси, всех их!

— Похоже, тебе лучше, — говорит Брюс, ухмыляясь, а затем, игнорируя предупреждающий взгляд Картера, подходит к дивану, чтобы занять место на другом его конце, на хорошем, приличном расстоянии от Джокера.

— Сэр, наручники… — начинает Картер.

— Я думаю, что на этот раз мы можем обойтись и без них, ведь так? — предлагает Уэйн, обращаясь к Джокеру. — У нас будет тихий приятный день, и мы без проблем посмотрим пару фильмов, я прав?

— О, конечно, — сладко заверяет клоун, хлопая ресницами. — Я буду хорошо себя вести. Да и к тому же, если бы я захотел, то мог бы запросто одолеть тебя наручниками, или использовать цепь, чтобы задушить, или…

— Спасибо, ты донёс свою мысль, — парирует Брюс, конечно же, всё это прекрасно понимая; Именно поэтому он вообще не хотел ограничений. Если он собирается пробыть в комнате с Джокером в течение долгого времени, то скорее предпочёл бы, чтобы тот был безоружен, потому как он снова и снова доказывал, что в его руках любое ограничение — оружие. — Итак, — произносит он, устраиваясь поудобнее на диване и опуская вёдра попкорна на пол у ног, — Давай скажем, два фильма сегодня? С чего ты хочешь начать?

— И не предложишь мне попкорн?

— А. — Брюс вернул ему лучезарную улыбку. — Не сейчас. Я слышал, что ты не ел и в этом случае попкорн только расстроит твой желудок. Сначала тебе надо съесть немного супа с хлебом.

— Но,— хмурится Джокер на него, — ты принёс два.

— Да. И как скоро ты съешь тот превосходный суп, что мой дворецкий приготовил для тебя, так ты и получишь свой попкорн.

Клоун снова нахмурился, а губы надулись; он скрещивает руки на груди и отклоняется от Уэйна. — Здешняя еда не соответствует моему хрупкому организму, — бормочет он. — Клонит… в сон.

Брюс чувствовал, что рано или поздно это всплывёт. Он вздыхает и обещает, — Этого больше не повторится. Я позабочусь о том, что если они захотят тебе что-нибудь дать, то в следующий раз сообщили.

— А что насчёт нашего любимого летающего друга-грызуна? — спрашивает клоун, хмурясь. — Он не против, что ты приходишь и играешь в Рыцаря в Плаще без него?

Брюс непоколебимо смотрит ему в глаза. — Бэтмена здесь нет.

Они смотрят друг в другу в глаза примерно минуту, а затем Джокер откидывается назад, вытянув перед собой ноги, склонив голову к Брюсу. — Нет, — соглашается он, — полагаю, что нет. Хотя он, наверное, где-то там… слушает, подслушивает своими остренькими ушками.

— С этим я ничего не могу поделать. 

— Ха! — Джокер издаёт хриплый смешок, а затем подмигивает Брюсу. — Пусть попробует заглянуть к нашему маленькому свиданию, сразу же получит Бэт-пинок. Всё веселье достанется нам, тебе и мне.

Брюс закатывает глаза. — Что заставляет тебя думать, что это свидание?

— Дай сделать вид, красавчик. Иначе я буду настолько ржавым, когда выйду отсюда, что не смогу добыть и пропуск в автобус, не говоря уже про трусики!

Это была попытка манипуляции и довольно очевидная, но Брюс всё равно улыбается, потому что это первый раз, когда клоун упоминает о жизни за пределами этой комнаты. Также на этот раз он сказал “когда”. Это также часть манипуляции, без сомнения, но обнадёживающая, отчего Уэйну становится легче и он удобнее устраивается на диване.

— Хорошо, если хочешь, можем притвориться, что это свидание, — разрешает он, — Но пока держись на своей стороне дивана.

— Руки при себе, понял, Брюси. Эй, а ты знал, что есть много слов, которые рифмуются с Брюс? Брус, плюс, кусь, борюсь, Советский союз. Я даже сочинил небольшой стишок для тебя. Хочешь послушать?

Брюс моргает. — Я…

Но Джокер уже переключился в режим выступления, запрыгнув, а затем встав на диван и начав драматично жестикулировать. — Мой старый друг Брюс силён также как гусь, но, увы, плохо мотает на ус. Штаны его, видишь ли, сразу - “стянусь”, как Китти-кэт мурлычет на брус. Короткий союз, вот чего требует Брюс, хотя сама мысль, казалось-бы, _жуть_ , но так сладко его “вьюсь”, и мило его “извинюсь”, что не могу не МОЛИТЬ о жестокости с кулаком по челюсти хрусь. 

Его зубы жестоко сверкают, когда он растягивает накрашенные губы в победоносной усмешке. Он делает глубокий поклон, каждое движение настолько едко, как и слова. Также было заметно — он чего-то ожидал. 

А Брюс… Брюс не может найти слов. Он пытается что-нибудь придумать, но продолжает натыкаться на стену, воздвигнутую одним этим словом.

Жестокость. Жестокость.

И Боже, это вынуждает его злиться. Даже больше, чем очевидная критика в сторону Селины, больше, чем тот притворный флирт, потому что — серьёзно, жестокость? Он мог бы показать её ему, этому ухмыляющемуся, нарциссичному, _грязному_ куску…

Но слово заставляет что-то ещё шевелиться внутри. Что-то более резкое, более холодное,и это помогает сдерживать гнев. Что-то, что он просто не хочет принимать.

Он не позволит клоуну поймать его в ловушку. Ни за что, чёрт возьми.

— Ритм требует доработки, — находится он наконец, и ему приходится сильно откашляться, потому что слова выходят с заметным трудом. — Также в слове _жуть_ на конце “ть”.

Джокер поднимает голову, — Что?

— Слово _жуть_ , — осторожно поясняет Уэйн. — Оканчивается на звук “ть”, понимаешь?

— Я знаю. J’ai pris quelques libertés artistiques, mon chéri, mon trésor, — выдаёт он, небрежно взмахнув рукой и снова сворачивая под собой длинные ноги. Процесс довольно увлекательный, видя, как долго их приходится пристраивать, и Брюс на мгновение отвлекается, пока Джокер не кашлянул, чтобы привлечь внимание.

— Не знал, что ты поэт, — пытается он.

— Бааааа, поэзия и комедия - близкие друзья! Ты не знал? А что ты хотел сказать насчёт моего ритма?

— Ну, он немного… неровный, так не считаешь? Могло бы быть и строже..

— Ой, везде сплошные критики, — скрещивает тот руки на груди, пыхтя. — Будто бы у тебя вышло лучше.

— Ладно, — соглашается Брюс, несмотря на тот назойливый голосок, что убеждает принять вызов; Ни за что он, мать его, не позволит втянуть себя в соревнование по поэзии с Джокером. — Ты прав, не вышло бы. Так как насчёт того, чтобы уже выбрать фильм, и мы продолжим вечер?

— Господи, да, — произносит Джонс через динамики. — Прошу. Давайте уже покончим с этим.

Картер фыркает. Джокер усмехается и начинает раскачиваться взад и вперёд, сидя на диване со скрещенными ногами.

— Давайте тогда возьмём _Ночь в Опере_ , пожалуй. — говорю Брюс, в основном обращаясь к камере.

Джокер хлопает в ладоши, издав радостный звук _уууууууууу_ , когда между высокими окнами на стене отодвигается панель, показывая экран, что они использовали для сеансов видеотерапии. Он мигает и врубается, в то время как автоматические шторы закрывают солнце, и свет в гостиной тускнеет, а Брюс остро ощущает Картера за ними, внимательно наблюдающего, даже когда он не пытается украдкой взглянуть на картину белизны, смешанную с яркими цветами, что видно краем глаза.

Он молча поднимает с пола ведро с попкорном и захватывает жирную маслянистую горсть.

Фильм начинается.

И Джокер знает всё наизусть.

Естественно — знает, размышляет Уэйн, жуя попкорн, в то время как подслушивает пародии Джокера с Граучо и компанией, что разыгрывает тот, которые не услышать просто невозможно. Брюс должен был этого ожидать. Он сам может процитировать множество фильмов с Зорро — хотя он никогда не пробовал и пытаться с той ночи на Аллее Преступлений — и теперь, когда он задумался об этом, вполне возможно, что клоун также знает все строки из любой другой классической комедии, что Брюс может предложить.

Сзади, Картер едва сдерживается. Смотря по тому, как он дёргается и скрипит зубами, очевидно, что он ничего так сильно не хочет, как заткнуть Джокеру рот или, что ещё лучше, вырубить током. Брюс знает, что должен чувствовать себя таким же злым, и, возможно, именно этого клоун и добивается.

Но дело в том, что Брюс… не чувствует. Импровизации лишь слегка раздражают, но никак не приводят в ярость, а если быть честным, то некоторые из диалогов Джокера даже довольно… забавны.

Не то чтобы он кому-либо в этом признался, даже под пытками. Но всё равно.

— Ха-ха-ха! — смеётся клоун вместе с Фиорелло и даже вскакивает на ноги ради момента, поворачиваясь к Брюсу с поднятыми руками, — Тебе не обмануть меня! ТАМ НЕТ САНИТИ КЛАУСА! (я полезла в инет посмотреть этот момент, простите и - "Санити" - это же разум, рассудок, здравомыслие; а "Клаус" Фиорелло произнёс как “Клоуз” - что у нас “близко”, и видимо это имя может прозвучать очень похоже на “ТАМ И БЛИЗКО НЕТ ЗДРАВОГО СМЫСЛА!”.

— Быстро _сядь_ , — рычит Картер. Уэйн не смотрит на него, но краем глаза замечает движение, которое означает, что тот потянулся к дубинке.

— Простите, немного увлёкся, — пропел Джокер, опускаясь на свой конец дивана. — Это мой любимый момент.

Брюс вздохнул. Он думает, что прекрасно знает, почему.

— Хотя, я полагаю, старый добрый Джимми Гордон может со мной не согласиться, — шипит Джокер, и у Уэйна появилось чувство, будто кто-то вылил ушат ледяной воды прямо ему на голову — как и то, как всё управление слетело, и теперь контролирует ситуацию не Уэйн, а на диване сейчас сидел Бэтмен и с широко открытыми глазами глядел на серые фигуры, движущиеся по экрану, которые он не видел, ведь всё о чём он сейчас думал, это о Джиме, раздетом догола, рухнувшим в его объятия, со слезами, стекающими по лицу.

— Прекрати, — говорит он. И он даже не уверен, разговаривает ли он с Джокером или с самим собой.

Он не поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на выражение лица Джокера. Не осмеливается. Злость поднимается к кулакам и оседает в кончиках пальцев, и если он развернётся, если он заметит хотя бы намёк на улыбку, он знает, что потеряет контроль.

— Прекрати, — повторяет он.

Джокер молчит. Это всего-то напряжённые три секунды, три учащённых сердцебиения, где мир висит на волоске, между спокойствием и агрессией, и Брюс знает, также как и два своих имени, кто сейчас покажет себя. Он знает, кого они оба желают. Он знает, что они не могут этого допустить, потому что, если это случится, то всему будет - конец.

Он не сомневается, что Джокер чувствует его трансформацию, что знает, что сидит рядом с Бэтменом, а не Брюсом Уэйном. Он может атаковать. Может начать — танцевать, повторять их старые шаги, прямо здесь, прямо сейчас.

Он задаётся вопросом, понимает ли Джокер, насколько важен этот миг. Задаётся вопросом, хочет ли Джокер — чем бы это ни было — этого настолько, чтобы терпеть то-же скручивание в животе, что и в Брюсе. Задаётся вопросом, так ли это.

Он задаётся вопросом, была ли та реплика о Гордоне — доказательством, что Джокер может вывести из него Бэтмена всего парой слов. Возможно, Дик был прав. Возможно, в каком-то смысле, вся эта игра и правда — демонстрация силы.

А затем три секунды растягиваются на четыре, затем на пять, так продолжалось некоторое время, и тот момент ушёл, и чем дольше они так сидели, сдерживая слова, тем труднее становилось выпустить их когда-либо вообще.

И затем…

— Поставь на паузу, — тихо произносит Джокер, примерно через пятнадцать минут того странного промежуточного состояния. — Я тогда, наверное, поем тот суп.

Брюс выдыхает. Он чувствует как Уэйн снова встаёт на место, пока полностью выпускает Бэтмена из под кожи, а вместе с этим начинает испаряться и горячая боль в сердце, оставляя позади обычную, управляемую, тупую боль, которая, Брюс не сомневается, никогда не исчезнет. Время снова начинает оборот. Он всё ещё слышит фильм, что странно, потому что был уверен, что не слышал ни слова. Уэйн жестом показывает Картеру, что сделать, и они в тишине ждут суп, которая больше не кажется такой напряжённой, но и комфортной её не назвать.

— Вернулся к нам, сладкий? — прошептал Джокер.

— Не говори о Джиме Гордоне.

— Я не могу ничего обещать, ты же знаешь.

— Пытайся.

Кажется, клоун начал обдумывать это. Затем он улыбается, настолько широко, что Брюс мог заметить это периферийным зрением.

— Ты мне понравился, милый Брюси, — говорит он. — Я бы не возражал, чтобы вы приходили время от времени сюда вместо большого парня, если… если БэтТарея не будет против сразу двоих.

Брюс вздыхает. — Посмотрим.

— Естественно, он всё ещё должен приходить.

Прозвенел сигнал кухонного лифта. Брюс потирает виски. — Ешь свой суп.

Поразительно, но клоун слушается, вставая, а потом снова садясь с подносом на коленях. Он смотрит Брюсу в глаза, направляя первую ложку фирменного томатного суп-пюре Альфреда в рот и продолжая смотреть, пока глотает.

— Мммм, — произносит он через мгновение. — А твой Дживс действительно знает своё дело.

Брюс кивает, позволяя уголкам рта слегка подняться. — Это так, — соглашается он. — Не ешь слишком быстро. Можем ли мы снова запустить фильм?

Джонс отжимает с паузы, и на этот раз клоун молчит до конца, доев суп с хлебом, а затем потянувшись за уже остывшим ведром попкорна у ног Брюса. В следующий раз они включают уже другой фильм, и он не пытается пародировать сценки, а ограничивается лишь смехом, и когда посреди фильма срабатывает напоминание о приёме лекарства, он послушно встаёт и идёт их принимать безо всяких проблем.

Похоже, это успех. Во всяком случае, Брюс не совсем уверен в этом.

Но, если что, он сделает всё, что может.

***

— Ты слишком мягок к нему, — жалуется Джейсон, когда неделю спустя Брюс готовится к очередному сеансу в кино.

— Это работает, — возражает Брюс. — Он раскрывается.

— Он использует это как новый способ разозлить тебя.

— Он просто требует внимания. Если я ему его не дам, он назло регрессирует.

— Чтобы это произошло, в первую очередь должен быть прогресс.

— Он _был_.

— О, да? Например, когда он вчера вечером рисовал на стенах спортзала.

— Ему нужно было отвлечься.

— Ты вообще видел, что он рисовал? Было много летучих мышей. Так, к слову.

Брюс игнорирует его и ждёт, пока микроволновка не сработает.

Джейсон смотрит на него мгновением дольше, а затем показывает пальцем на его пиджак. — И нахрена ты это нацепил?

Глаза Брюса раскрываются. — Ты о чём? Это просто пиджак.

— Это твой _хороший_ пиджак. Один из тех, что ты обычно надеваешь на вечеринки в “Уэйн Интерпрайзес”.

— О, — Брюс отворачивается, чтобы проверить попкорн. — Я не заметил.

— Боже правый, — вскидывает руки вверх Джейсон и уходит с кухни. — Я забираю Харлей, — кричит он через плечо. — Я действительно не хочу быть тут ближайшие часа три, потому что, честно говоря, вы оба отвратительны. Только не надейся, что я буду оттирать твои останки с пола, когда он выпустит тебе кишки.

— За это я плачу Альфреду, — бормочет Брюс, а затем быстро осматривает кухню - убедиться, что дворецкий этого не услышал.

Затем он хватает попкорн и навещает Джокера в образе Уэйна ещё раз, и может он не особо смеётся с его интерпретаций, но улыбку они у него вызывают.

Когда Джокер пытается украсть попкорн, Брюс его не останавливает.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Комментарий от автора: “Ого, это было жёстко. Я всё ещё не совсем довольна, но я просто не хочу заставлять вас ждать ещё больше, так что - вот и глава!
> 
> Что касается других новостей, не забудьте посмотреть на ПРЕКРАСНЫЙ арт сцены панической атаки из второй главы, созданный супер-талантливой “Joons” - у меня перехватило дыхание  
> (https://joons.tumblr.com/post/138700108680/he-keeps-counting-makes-breaks-for-breathing)
> 
> Также предупреждаю о типичном для канона насилии вначале этой главы, а также о самостимулирующем поведении (включая самоповреждение) в дополнение к прочему.
> 
> Джокер также делает несколько довольно грубых шуток в первой сцене, что он появляется, и я советую обратить на них особое внимание.  
> Наслаждайтесь и дайте мне знать, что вы думаете”
> 
> Комментарий от переводчика: "И года не прошло, но у меня получилось разобраться с этим монстром, ритуальные извинения за задержку и пожелания провести хорошо время :D"
> 
> ❤❤🐇

Харви ожидал его. Дождь из пуль гнался за Брюсом, когда тот ворвался внутрь через окно, попутно его разбив, где Харви проводил суд, и головорезы бросились за ним ещё до того, как все стеклянные осколки оказались на земле. Быстро расправившись с его амбалами и изо всех сил пытаясь уклониться от пуль, он выбивает пистолет из рук Дента, прежде чем повалить и прижать его лицом к земле. 

Ты отправляешься в Аркхам, — рычит он, связывая его руки за спиной верёвкой с пояса.

— Ты идиот! — Бьётся под ним Харви, пытаясь добраться до ножа в рукаве, что Брюс быстро достаёт. — Ты даже не представляешь, что…”

— Тихо. — Брюс прижимает колено к спине Харви, пока тот не перестаёт дёргаться. — Полиция уже в пути. Скажи мне, где ты держишь людей Джокера.

— Какое тебе до этого дело, чёрт побери? — Выплёвывает Дент на грязный паркет. — Скажи спасибо! Теперь на улицах меньше этих гребаных клоунов!

— Где, — колено вжимается в спину ещё сильнее, — они?

— Вероятно, на дне реки Готэма. Они были не особо умными. Или удачливыми.

Харви смеётся, хриплым, тихим, ужасным звуком, что сжимается прямо в животе Брюса. Уэйн скручивает его руки за спину, пока не слышит треск и стон боли Дента.

— Это было не особо умно. — Говорит Брюс ему.

— Что, ты бы предпочёл, чтобы эти мрази бесились и дальше?

— Я бы предпочёл, чтобы они отбывали срок в тюрьме.

— Оставшиеся по-прежнему могут, если опередишь других, — выдыхает Харви с жестокой усмешкой, что превращает его шрам в нечто из ночных кошмаров; Брюсу хотелось бы видеть другую его сторону. Уверенность в том, что он разговаривает не только с Двуликим, но и Харви Дентом, помогла бы в том, чтобы сдержать гнев там, где он и должен быть.

— Каких других? — рычит он, давя на пленника. — Кобблпот? Чёрная Маска?

— Разве ты не хотел бы узнать. — ухмылка Харви изогнулась словно острие ножа. — Скажи, где клоун?

Брюс молчит. Он держит Харви обездвиженным, пока вой сирен, наконец, не обрушился сквозь напряжённую тишину Доков Диксона.

— Он у тебя, ведь так? — нажимает Харви. — У тебя, запертый где-то под землёй? Или ты наконец пришёл в себя и пустил пулю в эту безумную зелёную башку?

Брюс сжал зубы. — Заткнись.

— Вот что скажу, предлагаю тебе сделку. Ты говоришь мне, где клоун, я же могу рассказать кое-что о моих уважаемых коллегах, что обязательно тебя заинтересует. Ну так что?

— Нет, — впечатывает Брюс.

— Но отрицать, что он у тебя, ты не будешь.

— Почему _ты_ вдруг так заинтересовался Джокером?

— Он украл некоторых из моих лучших людей, — бормочет Харви, что мгновенно стирает ухмылку с его лица. — Промыл им мозги и выхватил прямо у меня из под носа. Также поступил и с остальным. Забрал всё, что, чёрт возьми, ему хотелось: людей, территорию, работу, оружие, всё. Он должен заплатить. Они все должны.

— И ты дождался, пока он не исчезнет из поля зрения, чтобы начать охоту. Это реально очень храбро, Харви.

Тот рычит, звук грубый и дикий, когда вырывается из поражённого рта. Брюс всё также его держит и ни на шаг не отступает, пока Дент не спрашивает, — Он правда не вернётся в этот раз, так ведь?

— Тебя это больше не касается.

Харви фыркает и сдувается под Брюсом. — В любом случае, это неважно, — пробормотал он. — Рано или поздно с ним будет покончено. Ты можешь передать ему это, со всеми добрыми пожеланиями. Скажи ему, что вечеринка окончена.

Он сплёвывает. Когда Брюс поднимает его на ноги, он идёт достаточно охотно и не пытается вырваться, когда люди Гордона врываются и сковывают его.

Буллок вот-вот захлопывает перед ним дверь полицейского фургона, как внезапно уши Брюса пронзает острый, слишком знакомый звук — раскалённого до бела взрыва. Земля дрожала под их ногами. Вокруг кричали и падали на колени полицейские, ожидая, что волны пламени обрушатся и на них, но когда Уэйн смотрит в небо, то видит кроваво-красную дымку огня, облизывающую небеса дальше по заливу.

— Это Трайкорнер Ярдс! — зовёт он Гордона, что следует за взглядом Брюса и кивает, его лицо было облачено в мрачные оттенки.

— Бэтмен! — Затаив дыхание, кричит Джейсон в коммуникатор.

Уэйн прыгает, чтобы закрыть фургон своим собственным телом, убедиться, что Харви не сбежит в суматохе, и как только это происходит, раздаётся ещё два взрыва, один за другим, окрашивая реку Готэма мерцающими полосами красного и оранжевого цветов. — В чём дело? — требует он ответа.

— Это люди Чёрной Маски, — кричит Джейсон. — Они пытались проникнуть в один из складов, говорили что-то о деньгах Джокера, а затем, я не знаю, они, должно быть, зацепили провод или что-то в этом роде, потому что вдруг заиграла карнавальная музыка и запись с Джокером, несущим дичь, а затем склад взорвался и…

Брюс ругнулся под нос. — С тобой всё в порядке?

— Да, в полном, держался на расстоянии, но многие из головорезов попали под взрыв. Ничего не вижу из-за этого дыма.

— Оставайся на месте, — приказывает Уэйн. — Я иду.

— Какого чёрта там творится? — требует Гордон.

Харви засмеялся в фургоне. — Надо спросить у клоуна, — рявкает он, — он у нас любитель минных ловушек. Итак, какой же ублюдок оказался настолько туп, чтобы ворваться прямо внутрь? Прошу, скажите это был Фальконе.

Буллок с грохотом захлопнул дверь прямо перед его носом, что ничего не значил для, и так звенящих, ушей Брюса.

— Вызовите скорую, — говорит Уэйн Гордону, собираясь уехать. — Там могут быть пострадавшие люди, что попали в завалы.

— Да скажи, что происходит!

Но Брюс уже ищет ближайший кран, узнавая местонахождение Джейсона. Всё ещё могут быть выжившие, и нельзя терять ни минуты.

Их оказалось пятеро; Брюсу с Джейсоном удалось вытащить троих головорезов Чёрной Маски из руин, а спасатели обнаружили ещё двух. Все они были в плохой форме, двоим была нужна реанимация. Тодд сказал, что видел, как внутрь вошло восемь, и Уэйн продолжает поиски оставшихся трёх, пока не становится совершенно ясно, что искать больше нечего, кроме разорванных частей тел и пятен крови, размазанных по обломкам. Самой Чёрной Маски, естественно, давно нет — очевидно, хватило здравого смысла держаться подальше, далеко от любого риска, хотя и отправил на смерть нескольких несчастливых мерзавцев.

Брюс клянётся, в следующий раз пойдёт за ним.

— Собираешься рассказать клоуну об этом? — тихо спрашивает Джейсон, пока они наблюдают, как полицейские перемещаются среди обломков.

Брюс трясёт головой. — Нет.

— Ты мог бы просто спросить его о других укрытиях, ты знаешь. Как обезвредить бомбы. Где он хранит свои вещи. Они ему больше не нужны, если он такой чистый, как ты говоришь.

— Нет. — пожимает плечами Уэйн. — Он бы всё равно нам не рассказал, и ему не надо знать, что он лишил кого-то жизни, даже находясь в неволе. Это только притормозит процесс терапии. Мы сами сможем с этим справиться.

Джейсон выглядел так, будто хотел возразить, и его рот уже вот-вот открылся, чтобы высказать всё, что он хотел, что затем заставило бы Брюса высказываться в ответ, когда его позвал Гордон.

— Думаю, это очередная ловушка, — пробормотал он, когда Уэйн уже стоял рядом над музыкальной шкатулкой, охраняющей люк в полу, наполовину закрытый обломками. Гордон выглядел так, будто хотел разнести игрушку в дребезги или, возможно, пойти и найти место проблеваться. Его кожа слегка окрашивалась в зеленоватый в свете фонарей.

Брюс наклонился над музыкальной шкатулкой и кивнул. — Это ловушка, действительно, — судит он. — Мне нужно время, чтобы её обезвредить.

— Хорошо. Я тогда охраняю периметр. Скажи, что тебе понадобится.

— Время, — говорит Уэйн, — и чтобы не мешали. Держи своих людей подальше от дороги. Не факт, что что-то ещё не взорвётся.

— Больной ублюдок, — шипит Гордон, и Брюс не упускает из виду то, как его голос колеблется и дрожит на последнем слоге.

Он сжимает свои зубы и возвращается к работе.

На это уходят часы, но, наконец, ему удаётся закончить со взрывчаткой в шкатулке и разобрать, как он надеялся, все эти хитрые ловушки Джокера; И даже тогда, он всё равно спускается по темной, пыльной, усыпанной паутиной лестнице, ожидая, что эта темнота вот-вот выплюнет ему в лицо зелёный яд.

Этого не происходит. Как и чего-либо ещё.

Что происходит, помимо полных лёгких дыма и пыли, это одна игральная карта, ожидавшая его на полу, на ней, конечно-же, был Джокер. Она даже не была покрыта веселящим газом — сканеры Брюса подтверждают, что это совершенно безобидный картон. Он поднимает её. Передняя сторона гладкая; на обороте же простое “ХА ХА ХА”, выведенное красной помадой.

Брюс долго пялится на неё, прежде чем отнести Джиму.

— Что за…? — Глаза Гордона широко раскрыты и холодны, когда они смотрят на карту в руках Уэйна. Он не сдвигается с места, чтобы взять её. — Ты ничего больше не нашёл?

— Нет. Там вообще _ничего_ больше нет. — Брюс напряженно сжимает челюсть. — Должно быть, в этом и была шутка. Все наши усилия напрасны.

Джим качает головой. — Как он, чёрт возьми, вообще смог это устроить? Он был заперт в Аркхаме, пока ты…

Брюс смотрит сквозь маску. — Я не знаю.

Но он точно намерен это выяснить.

***

Он не даёт себе забыть о взрыве и его жертвах, когда навещает Джокера в образе Бэтмена. Даже в этом случае он сдерживается от любых вопросов; Джокер достаточно умён, чтобы читать между строк, и последнее, что им сейчас нужно, это его кровожадность, оживлённая недавними новостями.  
Но это не означает, что он не зол. И Джокер это видит. Как всегда.  
— Скажи, какая муха тебя укусила в твой Бэт-зад, там же и сдохла? — спрашивает он следующим утром, протянув длинные ноги под стол и позволив своему тёмно-бордовому халату сползти с костлявого плеча. Затем он смеётся. — Я очень надеюсь, что ничего из этого реально не произошло, не ради меня, так ради тебя. Ведь так?

— Прекрати это и сдавай.

Джокер улыбнулся, слишком знающе, в то время как всего одной рукой тасовал карты, что очень бросалось в глаза, также как и у этих уличных художников Ньютауна. — Тяжёлая ночка? — спрашивает он, пока крутит карты. — Один из моих очаровательных друзей доставил тебе неприятностей?

В его глазах горел огонёк, что был намного глубже, нежели от обычного желания развлечься. Брюс не обращает внимания. Они сделали всё, чтобы Джокер не знал ничего о времени проведённом взаперти и о том, что происходит снаружи, и Брюс не собирается ничего добровольно рассказывать, особенно после вчерашнего.

— О, очень хорошо, тогда я придумаю что-нибудь сам, — вздыхает Джокер, когда становится кристально ясно, что Брюс не ответит. — Как насчёт того, чтобы сделать из этого игру? А? Горячо-холодно. Останови меня, если буду слишком близко. Порадуй меня, любимый! Это были пришельцы?

— Одна игра за раз, Джокер. — забирает свои карты Уэйн и начинает их изучать.

— У них были щупальца?

— Заткнись.

— Оооооооо, так вот почему ты такой напряжённый? Щупальца оказались там, где не должны были?

— Не было никаких пришельцев, — впечатывает Брюс.

Джокер рассмеялся. Когда он снова начинает гадать, Брюс кидает карты и уходит. Если бы он остался хотя-бы на минуту больше, он _бы_ смахнул и стёр эту улыбку прямо с клоунского лица, и у него есть мрачное ощущение, что Джокер знает об этом.

***

Ночью гнев подталкивал его работать усерднее, чтобы убедиться, что ни один другой бандит не совершит ошибку, опрометчиво задействовав любую другую из ловушек Джокера. Маловероятно; слухи быстро распространяются в преступном мире Готэма, и после промаха Чёрной Маски другие преступники должны быть гораздо осторожнее. Тем не менее, Брюсу придётся неплохо потрудиться, если хочет найти старые укрытия Джокера, и каждую ночь он выходит с Джейсоном, гоняясь за зацепками и находя бродячих бандитов Клоуна, отправляя их в тюрьму один за другим.

Бомбы, когда они их находят, адски трудно обезвредить. Во первых, нужно бесконечное терпение и твёрдые руки, чтобы приблизиться к убежищам, а затем Брюсу надо быть очень осторожным с малейшим движением, даже с дыханием, потому что датчики достаточно чувствительны, чтобы среагировать просто даже на пёрышко.

А потом, ну конечно-же, после всех тех часов, что он потратил на то, чтобы разобраться с бомбами, появляется _настоящая_ шутка: каждое из трёх найденных укрытий - также пусто, как и первое.

Под половицами ничего нет; ничего в подвалах. Никаких скрытых комнат или сейфов, никаких подземных ходов, никаких замаскированных кнопок, что открывают тайники. Всё, что Брюс смог найти - это одна карта с Джокером, что ждала, когда её подберут, с надписью “ХА ХА ХА”, предназначенной не чтобы убить, а унизить.

Уэйн понимает, что шутка была предназначена коллегам Клоуна, но никак не ему. Он всё также стоит и сжимает эту карту в кулаке, пока нарисованный облик на ней не перестал даже напоминать что--то человеческое.

— Как ты думаешь, где он прячет что-то стоящее внимания? — спрашивает Джейсон, стоя рядом с Брюсом на очередной заброшенной свалке.

— Нам это и не нужно знать, — бормочет Брюс.

— Тогда какого чёрта ты так злишься?

Уэйн не отвечает и начинает подниматься по лестнице. — Пойдём.

Тодд с полицией помогают ему разнести слух по изнаночной стороне Готэма, а Брюс надеется, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы более умные боссы мафий держались в стороне, хотя бы, на время. Это выигрывает время на обнаружение других укрытий, пока Готэм наслаждается временной передышкой от войн за территории, но не настолько наивен, чтобы не ждать следующей вспышки. Джокер же стал легендой в причудливом коллективном сознании Готэма; его отсутствие сейчас, кажется, только возвышает его образ, не сказать, что до чего-то религиозного, но что-то близкое, и это заставляет Уэйна волноваться. Всё лишь вопрос времени, когда кто-то наткнётся на ключ к разгадке настоящей причины его пропажи, или заявит, что натворил Бэтмен, и слухи о всех тех сокровищах, что просто пылятся и ждут, что их подберёт новый хозяин, уже начинают пускать свои виноградные лозы, чтобы удовлетворить жажду уличных головорезов, что никогда не видели Клоуна-Принца Преступного Мира. Страх, всё-же, по прежнему сдерживает эти слухи, потому что даже преступники такого масштаба знают, что лучше не провоцировать Джокера, если он вдруг заявится на место происшествия, и Брюс рассчитывает на этот страх, а также на непредсказуемую репутацию клоуна, чтобы сохранить всё под контролем.

А затем Альфред показывает ему запись вечерних новостей.

— Где же Джокер? — Вопрошает Саммер Глисон, волосы и шарф развевались на ветру, а за спиной виднелись заострённые очертания башен Аркхама. — С вами в прямом эфире Саммер Глисон, прямо за воротами Лечебницы Аркхам, где, как утверждают некоторые источники, в одной из камер может отсутствовать её обитатель. Вот уже больше года самый известный массовый убийца Готэма, всем нам знакомый под именем Джокер, ведёт необычайно тихую жизнь. После жестокого нападения на комиссара Гордона и его дочь в его последний побег, о котором уже сообщалось, мы считали, что Клоун-Принц Преступного Мира снова под замком, но теперь до нас дошли слухи, что это, возможно, больше не так.

Сообщение прекращается и резко переходит в другую картину, тёмную комнату, где мы видим фигуру полностью скрытую во тьме, лицо спрятано, голос механически изменён. — Джокер больше не в Аркхаме, — говорит таинственный информатор, отстраняясь от камеры подальше. — Его там нет. У меня член семьи проходит лечение в Аркхаме и я слышал, как врачи говорили об этом в часы посещений. Когда я спросил об этом, мой бра… член семьи, он сказал - это правда, что Джокера и правда нигде не видно, и что они никогда больше не слышали его смеха. Так будто он просто. Будто просто испарился.

— С тех пор к нам поступило больше анонимных источников, утверждающих, что Джокер и правда больше не содержится в Лечебнице. Мы связались с Джеремайей Аркхамом и другими врачами для комментария, — говорит Глисон, удручённо глядя в камеру, пока лечебница нависала за спиной, как тёмное зловещее чудовище, — Но они отказались как-то подтвердить или опровергнуть слух и запретили представителям СМИ входить в учреждение. Между тем, на улице ходит слух, что взрыв на Трайкондер-Ярдс, три недели назад, может быть связан с Джокером, так как, по сообщениям очевидцев, незадолго до взрыва они слышали запись смеха клоуна, в результате которого погибло трое, и ещё пятерых увезли в больницу с серьёзными увечьями. Комиссар полиции Гордон сказал следующее…

Теперь же картина сменилась на Гордона, он быстрым шагом направлялся к полицейской машине, в то время как оператор и Глисон бежали вслед, пытаясь догнать, и каждый раз как камера неумело ловила его в крупный план, он ворчал, — Мне нечего вам сказать по этому вопросу, так что - почему бы вам просто не пойти и не найти кого-то ещё, чтобы раздуть из мухи слона. У нас же с моими людьми есть чем заняться, работой.

— Комиссар Гордон, Джокер снова на свободе? Значит ли это, что мы должны бояться за нашу безопасность? Почему Аркхам отказывается с нами разговаривать? Слышали от Бэтме… — пытается сказать Глисон, но Джим хлопает дверью прямо перед её носом.

— Поскольку власти отказываются предоставить нам информацию, мы попросили жителей Готэма сказать нам, что они думают о том, что их могли держать в неведении относительно побега Джокера.

— Это возмутительно, — говорит белый мужчина средних лет в костюме, с изумительно серебристыми усами, хмурясь в камеру со всей своей самодовольной уверенностью, с которой может только белый мужчина средних лет в костюме. — Мы имеем полное право знать, что происходит в этом дурдоме, особенно - если это связано с тем маньяком. Моя дочь чуть не погибла в одном из взрывов. Я должен знать, что город делает для нашей безопасности.

— Однажды банда Джокера взяла меня в плен, — говорит женщина азиатского происхождения, плотнее стягивая пальто и нервно оглядываясь по сторонам, будто ожидая, что сейчас Джокер выпрыгнет из-под машины, припаркованной позади неё. — Если он сбежал, то я хочу знать об этом, чтобы быть готовой защитить себя.

— Бэтмен должен был убить этого ублюдка годы назад, — говорит пожилая темнокожая леди, смотря в камеру с холодной яростью. — Вместо этого же он позволяет убивать людей снова и снова. Если это всё правда и он опять сбежал, мы с семьёй едем в Метрополис.

— У них нет никаких прав держать это в секрете от нас, — рассказывает в камеру белая девочка-подросток, злясь, пока её друг кивает. — Мы заслуживаем знать правду! А что если, что если он нацелится на школу, например, а что если он захочет взорвать её, а мы даже не знаем!

— Я думаю, вы всё выдумываете, — бормочет молодой чернокожий мужчина, закатив глаза. — Если бы Джокер и вправду сбежал, мы бы уже давно знали. Этот чувак просто не способен не творить де****. Я полностью верю, что полиция и Летучая Мышь знают, что делают.

По лицу Брюса пробегает лёгкая ухмылка, прежде чем он успевает её остановить. На экране же Саммер Глисон стоит с озабоченным выражением лица, когда проговаривает, — Только что из студии известили о том, что доктор Аркхам собирается выступить с заявлением об... Он идёт! — Она резко встрепыхнулась, очевидно, студийные продюсеры сообщили ей об этом в наушник, а камера же полностью сфокусировалась на идущему к дороге около ворот Джеремайе Аркхаму, что впридачу был с двумя охранниками.

Будучи директором видного психиатрического учреждения, особого доверия он не внушал. Волосы торчали мятежными прядями, как будто тот лишь слегка пригладил сверху по ним рукой, белое пальто было запачкано жиром и кофе, а под глазами выступали тёмные пятна, видимые даже в очках в толстой оправе. Освещение съёмочной группы только подчеркнуло его суровые брови и угрюмую линию тонкого рта, и Брюс почувствовал невольный момент уважения к Саммер Глисон за то, что она даже не шевельнулась, когда он наступал на неё, будто злой дух, извергнутый архитектурным ужасом позади них для мести тем, кто посмел нарушить его покой.

— Доктор Аркхам, — решительно спрашивает Глисон, — Значит ли это, что вы готовы для комментариев? Где Джокер?

— В безопасности, — рявкает Аркхам, остановившись прямо перед воротами и глядя на неё сквозь решётку. Глубокие тени опускались на его измождённые морщины, заставляя казаться маленьким, беспомощным, мультяшным.

— То есть, в Архкаме? — нажимает Глисон.

Доктор вздыхает и поправляет очки на переносице. — Нет, — признаёт он, и было видно, что Саммер вот-вот готова была снова наброситься с вопросами, как тот немедленно прерывает её с, — Мы отправили его в более безопасное место, туда, где его лечение будет иметь смысл, где оно более подходяще для его персональных потребностей. Он очень больной человек, мисс Глисон.

— Но, разве, не ваши-же собственные врачи недавно объявили случай Джокера безнадёжным? Разве, не все попытки терапии были прекращены?

— Мы никогда не ставим крест на наших пациентах, — резко произносит Аркхам с уверенностью, что в его словах никто бы сомневаться и не начал, не знал бы его Брюс чуть лучше. — Всё, что я собираюсь сказать, так это то, что с его последнего побега мы экспериментировали с разными формами терапии.

— И вы не собираетесь рассекречивать это новое безопасное место?

— Абсолютно нет. Я не позволю вашему цирку разбренчать эту новость прямо к нему на порог и пустить в прах весь годичный прогресс лечения, потакая его мании, как всегда и происходит. Джокер заперт и заперт, это всё, что вам нужно знать.

— Так, получается, у новой терапии есть прогресс? — Глисон не отступает ни на на шаг, тыкая микрофоном Аркхаму прямо в лицо, через кованые решётки. — Значит ли это - мы можем ожидать, что Джокер вернётся в общество как здоровый человек?

Но всё, что Аркхам отвечает ей - это сухая ухмылка, а затем он разворачивается и идёт обратно в лечебницу.

— Ну вот и всё, что мы смогли узнать, леди и джентльмены, — говорит Глисон, разворачиваясь обратно к камере. — Хоть Джокер больше и не в Аркхаме, он всё-равно, как утверждают, под замком и в очередной раз начал лечение. Как бы там ни было, ещё неизвестно, насколько успешны эти новые попытки терапии и действительно ли Джокер заперт настолько надёжно, как утверждает доктор Аркхама. С вами была Саммер Глисон, с прямым репортажем из Лечебницы Аркхам для “Готэмских Новостей”.

— Они справились, ни разу не упомянув Бэтмена, — отмечает Брюс после минуты глубокого молчания, что Альфред также держал, позволив тому обдумать ситуацию. — Это что-то.

— Откровенно говоря, я удивлён, что нашим дружелюбным соседям-шакалам понадобилось столько времени, чтобы разобраться в этой истории, — размышляет Альфред. — Должно быть, доктор Аркхам удивительно хорош в подкупе и запугивании своих подчинённых.

Уэйн не комментирует. Он уже знает, что, скорее всего, за история будет украшать завтра первые полосы, и ему это нисколько не нравится, но прямо сейчас, если же он не готов врываться во все типографии в городе, он не сможет этому помешать. Медийный кракен уже почуял свою жертву и заставить его замолчать будет не так просто. Он может только надеяться, что Альфред прав, и никто в Аркхаме не почует искушения заработать себе на ранний Рождественский подарок, рассказав прессе больше.

Он думает, что ему снова придётся нанести туда визит, только убедиться.

***

В роли Уэйна он приносит попкорн снова, и снова, и снова. Он не совсем _хотел_ , чтобы их ритуал с просмотром фильмов стал регулярным еженедельным мероприятием, но это так, что охранники хоть и принимают, но совершенно точно не одобряют.

— Позвольте нам, хотя бы, связать его, сэр, — настаивает Лакейша Джонс до того, как впускает Уэйна в комнату Джокера. — Моя жена вернулась в колледж только благодаря одной из ваших научных стипендий. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы они урезали программу только потому, что вы позволили какому-то маньяку урезать _вас_.

Брюс делает мысленную пометку приглядывать за её женой и посмотреть, сможет ли он сделать для неё больше, в то время как сам качает головой и весело улыбается, — Я правда не считаю, что это так необходимо. В прошлые разы мой гость вёл себя соответствующим образом. Мне было бы так неловко смотреть фильм с кем-то связанным рядом, понимаете?

— Неловко лучше, чем мёртво, — впечатывает Джонс. Затем она вздыхает, опуская плечи. — Могу я, хотя бы, заткнуть его? Ненадолго. Клянусь, если я хоть ещё один фильм буду выслушивать, как он несёт бред, то вам уже придётся упечь _меня_.

— А мне это, в каком-то смысле, даже нравится, — говорит Брюс, стараясь не думать о том, какой процент этого утверждения - ложь.

Джонс закатила глаза. — Богачи, — ворчит она, пока набирает код безопасности, будто у неё есть какая-то личная месть против каждой кнопки.

Джокер ждал его, скалясь в своей улыбке, что до сих пор было самым ужасающим зрелищем Готэма, а затем спрашивает, — Ты принёс мне цветы?

— Может, в следующий раз, — допускает Брюс перед тем как занять место на диване, что пытается, и терпит в этом крах, не считать своей. — А сегодня у нас Фред Астер и Джинджер Роджерс.

— Ааа, пара редких цветков, живущих по своим собственным правилам, — судит Клоун, его улыбка стала не такой резкой. — Споёшь со мной, Брюси?

— Как насчёт того, чтобы предоставить это актёрам? — возражает Уэйн на начальных титрах _”Цилиндра”_.

— Я всегда считал себя куда большим… знатоком преображений.

И он доказал это мгновение спустя, сам начав исполнять _”No String” (I’m Fancy free)_ , песня разносилась по всей комнате и из уст Джокера звучала гораздо более цинично, нежели Ирвинг Берлин вообще могла. Он ни разу не отвёл взгляда от Брюса, пока пел; зелёные глаза горели одновременно холодной иронией, вызовом и глубокой, горькой тоской, что Брюс там видел лишь однажды.

Это напомнило ему анекдот, рассказанный в ту самую дождливую ночь, их отражения в лужах, разбитые на кусочки под каплями дождя. Его живот сжался. Он ни разу не отвернулся.

***

— У вас скоро закончатся классические комедии, чтобы задобрить его, — отмечает Альфред, пока они внимательно изучали подборку для этой недели. Он был прав — фильмов действительно становилось всё меньше и меньше.

— Закажем ещё, — говорит Брюс, пожав плечами. — А может, он также готов и к другим жанрам. Только нам сначала их нужно перебрать, чтобы в них не было насилия.

— Родительский контроль, — вздыхает дворецкий. — Почему мне иногда кажется, что мы снова усыновили очередного Робина?

— Только этот застрял в 30-ых, — отмечает Брюс, а затем останавливается, так-как, а сколько Джокеру _в действительности_ лет? Они знали друг друга всю жизнь, а Брюс до сих пор об этом даже не догадывается.

Альфред кашлянул. Уэйн моргнул и оглянулся на того, внезапно осознавая, что он, должно быть, ненадолго отключился. Чтобы сгладить ситуацию, он берёт первую попавшуюся на его глаза кассету и передаёт Альфреду, что на это лишь поднимает брови.

— Право, Мастер Брюс? — говорит он. — “Игра в переодевание”? После того, как наш гость ясно дал понять, что он бы, я цитирую, _с превеликим удовольствием надел платье для вас_? Вы же знаете, он решит — вы его поощряете. — Затем его глаза сужаются, а линия рта почти становится саркастично неодобрительной, — Ведь так?

Брюс вздохнул и протянул руку за записью. — Ты прав, — признаёт он. — Давай тогда найдём что-то ещё.

Альфред же отошёл от Брюса так далеко, чтобы тот не смог его достать, попутно прижимая к груди “В Джазе Только Девушки”. — Конечно нет, — возражает он. — Вы заслужили сидеть прямо там и терпеть все непристойные комментарии, которые только могут прийти клоуну в голову.

— Почему, что я сделал на этот раз? — спрашивает Брюс с бурлящим чувством забавы в груди, пробивающимся через туман усталости. Альфред же разворачивается на каблуках и уходит из библиотеки, оставив Брюса с красноречивым осуждением приподнятой брови, со зрелищем, что раньше было совершенно ужасающим, раньше, когда ему было лет шесть и он любил ломать бесценные семейные реликвии.

Сейчас это было также ужасно, так как заставило Уэйна снова почувствовать себя маленьким шестилетним мальчиком. Что, если он будет честен с самим собой, иногда бывает не так уж и... плохо.

Отбросив это чувство, он выходит вслед за Альфредом. Ему предстоит провести очередной день с Джокером; и последнее, что ему сейчас нужно - это чувствовать себя ребёнком.

***

В конце концов, просмотр “В Джазе Только Девушки” с Джокером был не таким невыносим, если учитывать одну деталь. Чтобы вынести всю эту болтовню — что была, естественно, неуместна — Брюсу приходилось искать убежище буквально во всём. Именно тогда он заметил, что ему, возможно, стоит обратить больше внимания на руки Клоуна.

Он вдруг понял, что эти руки, они… выразительны.

Он перематывает запись на несколько секунд, чтобы поймать определенный момент, пристально вглядывается, а затем повторяет всё снова. В пещере промозгло, холодный воздух струился по обнажённой коже его рук, шеи и лица, и часть Брюс благодарна за это, так как это придавало его мыслям ясности, что было необходимо, чтобы не отвлекаться на восторженное щебетания Джокера о том, какое платье из фильма ему подойдёт больше всего.

Вместо этого он приближает камеру к тому, как Джокер водит своими притупленными ногтями по собственной коже, достаточно сильно, чтобы на ней остались злые красные следы.

Сначала это его поразило, особенно после того, как это произошло в ходе очередного безумного Джокерского монолога, а Уэйн, кажется, совершенно этого не замечал. Однако, увидев однажды, теперь не может не обращать внимания, и ловил Клоуна за этим каждые несколько минут. Его руки никогда не могли оставаться неподвижными, Брюс знает об этом _слишком хорошо_ , но он никогда до этого не замечал, что обычное возбуждённое состояние приводило к членовредительству, что, нравится ему это или нет, происходит сейчас. И это не ограничивалось одними царапинами. Во время просмотра Джокер также успел разодрать кожу большого пальца правой руки чуть ли не до крови — и по всем тем заживающим струпьям вокруг ногтей и оборванным кутикулам было ясно, что это обычное дело — беспокоясь, что может запачкать свою лаймово-зелёную рубашку пальцами, которые так дёргались, что напоминали собой пару белых пауков, бегущих по тонкой материи; Так же жевал свою нижнюю губу так сильно, будто хотел разорвать, при этом слизывая помаду, словно хотел заменить её настоящей кровью. И это было только утром.

Уэйн ничего на это не сказал, но наблюдал и собирал информацию, прокручивал увиденное снова и снова у себя в голове, пока не удаётся выкрасть немного времени, тогда он снова бежит в пещеру, чтобы в одиночку просмотреть весь отснятый материал. Врачи никогда не говорили Брюсу о склонности Джокера к, как помнит Уэйн, “стиммингу”, если они вообще заметили какие-либо изменения в его поведении. Может, это всё было ничем или просто для того, чтобы вывести Брюса из равновесия. Поэтому он хочет вооружиться чем-то большим, чем просто одним смешным доказательством за всего один день, прежде чем обратиться по этому поводу к врачам.

Кофе остыл. Брюс всё равно выпивает его и переходит от видеозаписи с просмотром фильма к записям за последние дни, приготовив ручку и блокнот.

Он принимается за работу.

Джейсон застаёт его несколько часов спустя, когда тот сидит в пещере и всё также рассматривает кадры на предмет мельчайших жестов и подсознательных тиков клоуна, некоторые из которых были быстрее мгновения. Уэйн чувствует его присутствие рядом, но не поворачивается и не произносит ни слова в качестве приветствия, слишком увлечённый тем, что происходило на экранах. Его взгляд был сосредоточен на безмолвной сцене две ночи назад, и на первый взгляд она не кажется чем-то особенной: это был просто Джокер, сидящий на подоконнике в спальне, упираясь в стену спиной, подтянув колени к груди и глядя на залитую дождём территорию. Что позволяет выделить её из всех заурядных записей, так это пальцы Джокера. Опираясь локтями о колени, клоун прижал обе руки к задней части шеи и, кажется, попеременно то царапал кожу, то прижимал в жесте, что выглядел пугающе… знакомым. Как удушающий приём, но не совсем.

И, возможно, это потому что Брюс пялился на это целое мгновение, что ощущалось как целый час, или, может, то что рядом Джейсон, помогло взглянуть на сцену свежим взглядом, но именно тогда он замечает то, что вызвало целую искру, что прошлась от головы и обосновалась в животе:

Это был ритм.

Он приостанавливает запись. Затем, когда он глотает, его горло горит.

Это ритм, да, но не просто какой-то. Тот самый, что Брюс _знает_.

Острое осознание и возбуждение от цели вытесняет холод пещеры, когда он перематывает запись. Его глаза расширяются, когда он понимает, что прав. Попеременное сжатие и расслабление пальцев Джокера на его шее определённо им контролировалось, было частым, синхронизированным, и как понимает сейчас Брюс, с нехарактерно спокойным дыханием. Уэйн приближает картинку, пока тонкие костлявые пальцы не заполняют собой весь экран, и он понимает, что пока идёт запись, сам считает под нос.

Один, два, три. Один, два, три. Нажимает, отпускает.

Брюс понимает, что дышит вместе с записью. Его сердце, что всего несколько минут назад билось со скоростью миля в минуту, теперь пытается подстроиться под счёт, и это успокаивает, смягчает, почти гипнотизирует. На мгновение, или, может даже два, Брюсу не нужно ничего, только сидеть и просто дышать, также как Джокер на экране.

И затем, наконец, до него доходит.

Не задумываясь, Брюс приостанавливает передачу, а затем просматривает записи с Джокером уже на другом экране, пальцы чуть не запинались о клавиатуру. Он не до конца уверен, хочет ли подтвердить свои подозрения или нет, но холодное напряжение уже сжимает его грудь, и он уже _знает_ , с тем шестым чувством, если он, конечно, его развил за все ночи, что он храбро защищал улицы Готэма к своим тридцати годам, что именно он выяснит.

На экране же он нажимает на ту сцену, что искал, затем выводит две записи рядом на одном экране и одновременно их воспроизводит.

Затем он откидывается на спинку кресла и глубоко вздыхает. В голове один белый шум. Пальцы подрагивают. Холодный, влажный воздух просачивается в лёгкие — внезапно Брюс остро ощутил эти арктические пальцы, шепчущие по его обнажённой коже.

Он просматривает обе записи в полной тишине, когда понимание медленно выходит из него с каждым вдохом, что, он с отстранённым любопытством понимает, всё ещё синхронизируется с тем, что происходит на экранах: Джокер, что может дышать как хочет, массирует себе шею и проводит ногтями по ней в том темпе, что до того доносит, считает и дышит Бэтмен на соседней записи.

Один. Два. Три. Четыре. Пять. _Чувствуй. Чувствуй мой пульс. Дыши._

Он помнит это, подумал Брюс сквозь то, что ему казалось похожим на слои хлопка. Или, по крайней мере, тело Джокера помнит. Он дышит в ритме Бэтмена, и на экране кажется, что Бэтмен подчиняет себе Джокера и в своих рука, и на соседнем экране.

А Брюс…

Брюс, кажется, не может сформулировать ни одной связной мысли. Его глаза, что сейчас были единственным, что было под контролем, в то время как разум слишком взбудоражен, чтобы контролировать что-либо, ловят отражение собственной руки в перчатке на шее Джокера. Он вспоминает связки сильных, жилистых мышц, пульсирующие сухожилия, прыгающие под пальцами, холод, который чувствовал даже сквозь перчатку. Он точно помнит момент, когда почувствовал, как тело Джокера сдалось; помнит, как давил на шею, с силой поглаживал её, рисовал круги на белоснежном холсте. Он почти ожидает увидеть чёрные полосы, прочерченные движением его пальцев на экране, и когда он _видит_ , как Джокер падает на него, пытаясь дышать вместе с ним, пытаясь следовать ему, как его пальцы начинают двигаться по обнажённой коже Брюса…

Его запястье пульсирует. Оно тоже помнит. Брюс хочет соскрести это фантомное ощущение, стереть воспоминание об ищущих пальцах клоуна, но его руки всё также лежат неподвижно.

Он никогда раньше не смотрел запись с этого момента. Даже когда показывал её врачам, смотрели всё они, пока сам стоял отвернувшись и склонившись над папками Джокера. Он не хотел видеть и сталкиваться с тем, что он натворил, с выводами, что он никогда не хотел делать.

Что-ж, он видит сейчас, и вид их обоих, прижатых друг к другу, отражающих друг друга на коже друг друга, это…

Он судорожно сглатывает. Слюна застревает в горле, которое внезапно становится таким сухим, что кажется, будто глотаешь через колючую проволоку. Он не может прекратить онемевший, настойчивый жар, собирающийся в животе. Зуд в запястье усиливается. Он сгибает пальцы другой руки, представляя, на что будет похожа кожа на затылке Джокера, если…

— Какого чёрта ты делаешь.

Брюс моргнул, сжав пальцы обеих рук, как пару испуганных улиток. Он совсем забыл о Джейсоне.

Дерьмо, он _совсем забыл о Джейсоне,_ который стоял _прямо здесь_.

Брюс снова сильно моргает. Он изо всех сил пытается успокоиться, глотает холодный сырой воздух, пытаясь сосредоточиться на мягком гудении электричества и более резком журчании водопада. Зуд в запястье не проходит, но сенсорная фокусировка спасает, и после нескольких ударов сердца, отдающих в голову, Уэйну становится достаточно ясно, что он может контролировать свой голос.

— Работаю, — говорит он, и это слово с трудом вырывается из пересохшего горла.

— Ты зовёшь это работой? — показывает Джейсон на экран. — И что вообще привело к этому?

— Я… кое-что заметил. Подтверждаю одну гипотезу.

— _обнимая_ его?

О. О, так он не имел в виду…

Если бы он мог, то дал бы себе пощёчину. Ему нужно сосредоточиться. Он протягивает руку, чтобы остановить обе записи, и старается не думать, что на записи справа это кажется именно так — что он и Джокер обнимаются.

— Это старая запись. У него была паническая атака, и мне пришлось его успокоить, — кратко объясняет Брюс. Он чуть не потянулся к последнему глотку холодного кофе, как вспоминает, что выпил его несколько часов назад.

Джейсон звучит скептически, когда тянет, — Верно.

Брюс не обращает на него внимания. Теперь, когда он, кажется, снова может ясно мыслить, он хватает жёлтый блокнот и быстро записывает своё последнее наблюдение, пытаясь передать его как можно более клиническим и безличным тоном: “Дж., кажется, проявляет положительную активность на внешнее физическое давление. Самостимуляция, возможно подсознательная, с ритмом как на записи #147, см: П.А. #1. Возможно, совпадение. Облегчение тревоги? Пересмотреть.” Он подчёркивает _возможно совпадение_ для своей собственной выгоды, чтобы мозг не выдумывал, но если Готэм чему его и научил, так это тому, что случайности не случайны.

Итак. Факты. Либо Джокер дразнит его и выступает только лишь, чтобы разозлить, что вполне возможно, либо…

Либо он доверяет памяти о пальцах Брюса на его шее, на его дыхании и пульсе, чтобы успокоиться. Даже если подсознательно.

Мысль, яркая и горячая, падает, как зажжёная спичка, на нежное место в сердце Брюса, что он никогда не хотел согревать. Ничем, что связано с Джокером. Он пытается окликнуть пещеру, завернуться в её холод, как в плащ, чтобы не дать теплу и дальше проникать всё глубже, но это бесполезно, это всё равно происходит. Из-за Джокера. Из-за того, что он сделал _для_ Джокера, человека, который…

Нет. Брюс знает, что это надо прекратить. Иначе это приведёт к тьме, безумию и злости, что будет невозможно изгнать на задворки разума. Сейчас у Брюса нет на это времени. То, что он только что увидел, явно означает прогресс, может иметь большое значение, и он не может прекратить это только лишь потому, что слишком боится собственной вины.

Уэйн выпрямляется в кресле и быстро пытается привести мысли в порядок, пытаясь избавиться от надвигающейся паники и наплыва теплоты обратно в дальние углы памяти. Позже у него будет достаточно времени для чувства вины. Сейчас-же, ему надо заняться работой.

Он быстро просматривает заметки, что уже написал, прежде чем вернуться к фрагментам отснятого материала, в поисках того-же самого ритма, на который он смотрел до этого столько раз, что начинает уже тошнить. Новые он делает почти яростно, сминая бумагу, его сердце заикается каждый раз, как он шепчет счёт под нос, и понимает, что это соответствует тому темпу самостимуляции Джокера и контроля дыхания на прошлых записях. Он настолько теряется в этом деле, что снова забывает об осуждающем присутствии Джейсона рядом с ним, пока парень не прочищает горло и встаёт между Брюсом и экранами, а его тень не падает на блокнот.

— Уже давно за полночь, — говорит он неопределившимся, замкнутым, враждебным тоном. — Мне стоит идти одному? Хочешь провести здесь ещё немного времени с Юмористом?

Брюс пристально посмотрел на того, затем вздохнул и провёл рукой по измученному блокноту. — Нет. Дай мне две минуты, чтобы переодеться.

— Я имею в виду, что мог бы, — кричит ему вслед Джейсон, когда Уэйн направился к стенду с Бэт-Костюмами. — Не беспокойся на мой счёт. Я уверен, что справлюсь и один.

Брюс никак не реагирует на его приманку, когда он трансформирует и активирует автомобиль.

Джейсон устраивается на соседнее сидение, и они молча наблюдают, как металлические ворота со стоном открываются, по обе стороны длинного коридора вспыхивает два ряда напольных светильников.

Затем, когда они уже мчатся по туннелю в ночь, Джейсон шепчет, — Он добирается до тебя.

Руки Брюса сжали руль, — Это не так.

— Да, так. Ты всегда был одержим, но это…

— Я работаю над его терапией, — огрызается Брюс, прежде чем смог контролировать разочарование, слишком горячее в его животе. Он чувствует, как Джейсон сверлит его обвиняющим взглядом, и инстинкт защититься от этого был почти непреодолимым. _Я не одержим. Я не позволю ему выиграть._ Это звучало раздражающе неправдиво даже для собственных ушей, и он держит рот на замке.

— Этим должны заниматься его врачи, — замечает Джейсон.

— Его врачи не всегда видят то, что вижу я.

— Ты считаешь, что более компетентен в психиатрии, чем они?

Брюсу хочется стиснуть зубы. — Я более компетентен в Джокере, чем они.

— Ага, — бормочет Джейсон после нескольких напряжённых секунд, — Совсем не одержим.

Брюс не знает, что ответить, поэтому они едут дальше, Готэм ждёт их с распростёртыми объятиями. 

***

Скептицизм Джейсона приводит к одному: Брюс воздерживается от посещения Аркхама и приставания к врачам с выводами. Вместо этого он продолжает наблюдать и делать заметки, а тем временем у него есть заказанные Альфредом книги, журналы и научные статьи по психологии развития, самостимуляции, селфхарму, гиперчувствительности, сенсорной стимуляции, даже аутизму и связанным с ним расстройствам, в дополнение к более общим исследованиям, направленным на криминальную психологию и патологии, о которых он ничего не слышал. Если он собирается вложить в это деньги, то должен понимать, куда именно, и что конкретно он видит, прежде чем делать поспешные выводы, которые, в конце концов, могут привести только к большему вреду, чем пользе.

Если Альфред и задаётся вопросом, в чём смысл этого всего, то держит его при себе; он только вздыхает своим уставшим от мира вздохом и принимает новую задачу, что тревожит Брюса, со смирением, потому что видит, что ему это очень важно.

— Ты же этого не одобряешь? — спрашивает Брюс, скрестив руки на груди.

— Я полностью уверен, что моё одобрение или неодобрение мало повлияет на ваше участие в этом деле, Мастер Брюс.

— Но ты не считаешь, что мне стоит вмешиваться?

— Я считаю, сэр, что если вы всё равно это сделаете, то самообразование - это хорошая идея, — отвечает Альфред со своим типичным профессиональным самодовольством. — И это намного лучше, чем бросаться вслепую.

Брюс ощетинился, — Я ни во что не бросаюсь вслепую.

— Уверен, что вы верите в это, сэр.

Уэйн хватается за переносицу. — Пусть книги доставят как можно скорее. О, и посмотри, получится ли найти о снятии тревоги и также панических атак.

Именно то, о чём он должен был узнать сразу же, как решился к этому безумию, но, опять же, он реально не верил, что ему понадобятся такие знания.

А теперь…

А теперь у него кончились отговорки. Очевидно, они в этом в этом кошмаре надолго. С таким-же успехом можно взять на себя обязательство и убедиться, что и его и усилия Джокера в конце окупятся.

Если он вообще будет, этот конец.

— Ты же на самом деле не веришь, что на Джокере подействует традиционная хрень? — спрашивает Джейсон из-за стола у высоких окон библиотеки, где он притворялся, что делает уроки. — Я серьёзно. Они бы уже давно так сделали в Аркхаме, если бы считали, что это принесёт хоть какую-то пользу.

Брюс очень тщательно обдумывает свои слова. — У них… у них свои методы ведения дел в Аркхаме, — говорит он, и знает, что это мягко сказано. — Они не самые открытые люди.

Джейсон фыркает. — А ты кто?

— Я стараюсь.

Тодд закатывает глаза и возвращается к учебникам.

***

Вскоре выясняется, что Брюс не единственный, кто решил усилить игру.

— Вам сообщение от доктора Маллиган, — вежливо сообщает Альфред, кладя конверт на стол рядом с чашкой кофе Уэйна.

Брюс отрывает глаза от бумаг о Тэмпл Грандин. — Что это?

— Я считаю, что тут подойдёт термин “письмо”, сэр. — Альфред подталкивает конверт к нему.

Уэйн свирепо смотрит на него, скорее по привычке, чем из-за чего-то ещё, потому что, если быть честным с самим собой, он слишком устал скрывать это, но он всё-равно послушно тянется к конверту и разрывает его. Его глаза быстро пробегаются по письму, которое скорее оказывается списком новых методов терапии и конкретных новых приспособлений, что должны быть предоставлены Джокеру для следующей лечебной стадии.

— Следующая стадия, — повторяет Брюс себе под нос, не отрывая глаз от простой фразы. Его сердце, кажется, сжимается, он задерживает дыхание, а затем резко наоборот. — Она думает, мы зашли так далеко?

— Интересно, — судит Альфред. — Я уверен, что не заметил никакой разницы.

И Брюс также. Именно это его и тревожит.

Он снова пробегается по списку. На первый взгляд всё кажется достаточно невинным, поскольку - запрашиваемые предметы это были, в основном, кучи бумаги и разноцветных фломастеров, а также постоянного запаса цветных карандашей, не вредных для организма акварелей и губок. Некоторые книги. Антистрессовые шарики. Чистящие средства, чтобы клоун мог должным образом позаботиться о своём пространстве, вместо того, чтобы просто справляться с тряпками и водой, как делал до этого. Это будет нелегко. Брюс знает, что он не может дать Джокеру ничего, что может быть использовано в качестве оружия, поэтому швабры, мётлы и всё, что вообще имеет ручку - сразу отлетает; Он также не может предоставить чистящие средства, если не хочет взорванной самодельной бомбы у себя под носом. Пока что, Джокеру придётся справляться только водой, но, возможно, Брюс сможет предоставить тряпки получше, некоторые из тех особенных, что использует Альфред, чтобы сохранить “их” часть поместья в чистоте.

Также, Доктор Маллиган дала Джокеру набор упражнений, что тот должен выполнять каждое утро и каждый вечер, но “он должен делать их самостоятельно. Заставляя пациента, вы только дойдёте до того, что он будет настроен против этого”. — И график приёма снотворных. “Не чаще, чем раз в три недели”, пишет она. “Пациент Дж. согласился на это условие, если таблетки не будут даваться вместе с пищей”. Это стало неожиданностью для Уэйна — он был полностью уверен, что Джокер никогда не согласится добровольно принять таблетки после того случая. Но, как оказалось, у Джокера есть условие.

“Пациент Дж. просил, чтобы таблетки давал ему лично Бэтмен, и только тогда, когда он сам их попросит.” Не то чтобы это было удивительным, но всё равно заставляет Брюса задуматься.

Ещё там были новые диетические ограничения, или, как вежливо их называет доктор Маллиган, варианты. Она также просит, чтобы “Пациенту Дж. разрешалось время от времени выходить на свежий воздух, разумеется, с надлежащей рядом охраной.” И это уже вынуждает Брюса поднять брови, у него в голове уже столько вариантов, что может пойти не так.

Он _обещал_ врачам и Джокеру, что прогулки, в конце концов, будут, и он помнит об этом. Он просто не ожидал, что до этого когда-нибудь дойдёт. И никак не ожидал, что это будет так скоро.

Однако, самое тревожное условие - последнее.

“Бэтмену запрещается позволять просматривать записи с сеансов терапии пациента Дж. С этого момента все сеансы строго конфиденциальны. Это крайне важно для блага пациента.”

Уэйн перечитывает этот пункт четыре раза, прежде чем до него доходит смысл, а затем его рука хочет сомкнуться над письмом, хочет скомкать его в клочок так сильно, что она почти начинает дрожать.

Он не смотрел ни _одной_ терапевтической записи Джокера. Он пообещал многое, когда давал Джокеру краткие изложения правил в качестве Уэйна, и до сих держал своё слово, быстро пролистывая все видеосеансы. Он не пытался расспрашивать доктора Маллиган или кого-то ещё о том, что происходит на сеансах, не расспрашивал и охранников, да и сам Джокер никогда ничего не говорил на эту тему. И хоть любопытство грызло Брюса, не будет он лукавить, чаще, чем нет, он держался в стороне, понимая, что так надо.

Понимая, что обязан клоуну хотя-бы такое уединение.

Он не нарушит этого решения и сейчас. Он лучше, чем низменные инстинкты.

Даже несмотря на то, что сейчас всё в нём кричит, чтобы он сейчас-же бежал в пещеру и просмотрел каждый сеанс терапии, просто из чистой злобы.

Ещё несколько мгновений он обдумывает письмо, запечатлевая его содержание в памяти, затем ухитряется отдать Альфреду, не разорвав при этом бумагу. — Позаботься об этом, пожалуйста. — говорит он. — Не думаю, что новая диета будет большой проблемой.

Дворецкий забирает лист и перечитывает его. Брюс сразу понимает, когда тот читает последний приказ. — О, дорогой, — говорит он, глядя на Брюса. — Теперь я понимаю, что вызвало такую пульсацию в челюсти.

Уэйн с трудом заставляет себя разжать зубы. — Пульсация в челюсти?

— Да, сэр. — указывает Альфред на челюсть Брюса. — Когда вы по настоящему злитесь, то сильно её сжимаете, и это заставляет мышцы напрягаться…

— Спасибо, Альфред, — выдавил Уэйн, когда ему снова захотелось стиснуть зубы. — Просто… позаботься об этом, ладно? Мне надо дальше читать.

— Конечно, Мастер Брюс. — Альфред снова повернулся к письму и тихо прогудел, — Осмелюсь предположить, что мне просто стоит заказать больше этих мячиков для снятия стресса, что прописала хороший доктор. Джокер не единственный, кому это должно помочь.

Он выходит из комнаты до того, как успевает ответить.

***

— Ты никогда не говорил мне, что работаешь над новой программой со своим доктором, — произносит он в следующий раз, когда они садятся играть в карты. Он не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало как обвинение, и едва не морщится, когда это всё равно происходит.

Джокер сразу же улавливает подтекст. Его глаза вспыхивают и кажутся яркими даже в бледной мутной дымке дождливого утра снаружи. — То, что ты держишь меня здесь, прямо как домашнюю кошку, ещё не значит, что я должен тебе рассказывать всё. — Он посылает Брюсу воздушный поцелуй, словно желая смягчить удар. — Не надо ревновать, сладкий, ты всё ещё мой главный мужчина.

Уэйн пытается отмахнуться от флирта, как обычно. Он спрашивает, — Итак, доктор Маллиган на твоей стороне?

— Эх, старовата на мой вкус, но, думаю, что она ничего, — великодушно допускает Джокер, а затем усмехается, будто у него возникло приятное воспоминание. — Не могу понять, веселее с ней или нет, чем со старым добрым Лансером? Потребовалось всего пара слов, чтобы вывести _того_ парня из себя. Старая калоша, определённо, более… сложна.

Это замечание не даёт Брюсу покоя. Попытки Джокера манипулировать своими врачами далеко не безызвестны и хорошо задокументированы, но… — Ты уже второй раз упоминаешь доктора Лансера в контексте непрофессионального поведения, — замечает тот.

— Третий, — поправляет клоун того, пальцы его левой руки выстукивали неровный ритм по столу. Когда Брюс никак не реагирует, его улыбка становится развратной. — О, Бэтси, ты, очаровательная скромница, только не говори мне, что не смотрел шоу, что я для тебя устроил!

Вся челюсть Уэйна сжата. Образ Джокера, неприлично распростёртого на кровати вспыхивает перед его глазами; Брюс решительно вышвыривает мысль об этом, точно также, как вытащил ту запись из основных файлов. Чтобы вернуть разговор в нужное русло, он настаивает: — Ты пытаешься сказать, что он злоупотреблял своим положением?

— Не смотрел! Действительно не смотрел! Почему, ты милое, милое создание ты! Я почти оскорблён!

— Джокер.

— Кстати говоря о врачах, — произносит клоун, прижимаясь локтями к Брюсу. — А что случилось с той прелестной молодой штучкой, как её там, ну той, что представилась Арлекином?

_Арлекином?_ , удивляется Брюс, прежде чем имя распалось на отдельные куски головоломки. — Доктор Квинзель? — спрашивает он и видит подтверждение в широком оскале острых белых зубов, которым награждает его Джокер. Уэйн хмурится под шлемом. — Доктор Квинзель уже как несколько месяцев не выходит с тобой на связь. И ты никогда не спрашивал о ней раньше.

— Ох, неужели уже прошло несколько месяцев? Хах. Должно быть, выскочило из головы. — задумчиво почёсывает подбородок Джокер, а затем внезапно и совершенно без предупреждения ударяется головой об стол. Прежде чем Брюс успевает отреагировать, тот снова встаёт, его улыбка немного туманная, но всё ещё сидит на месте, на лбу красуется впечатляющий синяк. — Да, ты прав! — восклицает он с некоторым удивлением. — Боже, как летит время! как бы там ни было, а что с ней случилось? Её ведь не могли уволить за флирт с пациентами? Было бы жаль. Она мне понравилась.

— Я убрал её с твоего дежурства, как только тебя перевели, — сообщает Уэйн. Тот всё-ещё не оправился от удара головой. — Не делай так больше, Джокер, — рявкает он. — Ты можешь серьёзно покалечиться.

— Но _мааааам_ , — хнычет клоун, — Это помогает мне думать! Разве у тебя нет тех маленьких, ты знаешь, тех _вещичек_ , тех мелких штучек, вертящихся на твоём языке, тех застенчивых и чопорных, которые отказываются подойти и поздороваться? Я всё время что-то забываю. Слишком много хлама на этом старом чердаке, понимаешь?

— Ты пытался манипулировать ею, ведь так? — возражает Брюс, откровенно отказавшись продолжать тот странный диалог.

— Я? — смеётся Джокер, запрокинув голову. — Бэтси, это она набросилась на меня! Видел бы ты её! И эти её убийственные ноги, что становились всё ближе и ближе… О, я бы точно смог повеселиться. В ней есть грань. Я люблю, когда в них есть грань.

— Ты говоришь что, она флиртовала с тобой? — спрашивает Брюс, прежде чем смог остановиться.

Джокер счастливо улыбается, его взгляд направлен на карты в руке Уэйна. Они были сильно сжаты в кулаках. Брюс хочет ругнуться, в то время как сам пытается ослабить хватку, но уже слишком поздно — момент прошёл и теперь висит между ними, как тонкая пыль на столе.

— А теперь, дорогой, — шепчет клоун. — Помолчи. Твои грани по прежнему мои любимые.

Брюс хочет прочистить горло, но не делает этого. Было бы похоже на поражение. — Если доктор Квинзель или доктор Лансер злоупотребляли властью над тобой…

— То есть, прямо как ты?

— ...тогда я должен об этом знать, чтобы я мог что-то предпринять и уволить их из учреждения.

— Ох, оставь блондинку в покое, — легкомысленно проговорил клоун, ссутулившись на стуле. — Если она смогла так долго продержаться, то я уверен, что она прекрасно устроилась. Она умна, изобретательна и, конечно, будет подниматься выше, а такие люди не всем по душе, что делает всё только лучше. Надеюсь, она напишет ту книгу, ради которой пыталась меня использовать. Ты можешь восхититься её амбициями, в конце концов.

— А доктор Лансер? — спрашивает Брюс, делая мысленную пометку - ещё раз проверить данные на обоих врачей.

Джокер просто смеётся. Брюс опускает взгляд на его руки и не упускает из виду, как пальцы левой руки клоуна скребут по тыльной стороне правой.

Когда тот резко меняет тему на еду, Брюс поддается, а сам продолжает наблюдать за его нервными пальцами. Шестерёнки в его голове вовсю крутились. Он вспоминает отрывок из новой книги и думает…

Возможно. Возможно, это сработает. И сейчас самое что ни наесть подходящее время.

— Джокер, — отрывисто произносит он, оборвав безумный монолог о многочисленных достоинствах клубники.

Глаза клоуна впиваются в него. Они блестят, ещё не встревоженные, но уже беспокойные, как и его руки. Уэйн встаёт. Говорит, — Я хочу кое-что попробовать.

Клоун настороженно наблюдает, как Брюс обходит стол и направляется к его стулу. Когда тот опускается перед ним на колени, Джокер задыхается, и всё его тело трясёт, но он перестаёт что-либо говорить, когда Бэтмен протягивает обе руки, чтобы крепко зажать руки клоуна между своими.

Он выжидает секунду, затем начинает давить на кожу, медленно, в такт своему сердцебиению. Нажимает - отпускает. Нажимает - отпускает. Нажимает - отпускает. Он наблюдает за Джокерскими пальцами, онемевшими между его, и остро осознаёт, как это, должно быть, сейчас выглядит со стороны.

Уэйн знает, что потом за это придётся заплатить. А сейчас его взгляд полностью прикован к картине Чёрного напротив Белого.

— Бэтс, — шепчет Джокер. Казалось, он задыхается. Брюс не может позволить себе взглянуть ему в лицо.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — Вместо этого спрашивает он, стараясь, чтобы его голос ничего не выдал. — Мне стоит остановиться?

— Нет, — отвечает клоун быстро, слишком быстро, его пальцы напрягаются, прежде чем снова расслабиться в хватке Бэтмена. Затем он хихикает, пронзительно, всё ещё задыхаясь от шока, или, может быть, чего-то совсем другого, а через мгновение говорит, — Если ты хотел подержать меня за руку, то мог только попросить!

— Дело не в этом, — возражает Уэйн. — Ты нервничаешь. Я хочу помочь.

— Предупреди парня в следующий раз? — снова смеётся клоун, на этот раз нервно и неуверенно. Брюсу хочется прикусить щёку изнутри, но он не хочет, чтобы Джокер видел его колебания, вместо этого он сосредоточен на поддержании ритма, пока его руки всё двигались, успокаивая.

У Джокера холодные руки. Брюс чувствует это даже через перчатки. Ему это не нравится. Он хочется спросить, но момент сейчас слишком хрупок для этого; он хорошо это понимает. Он продолжает отсчитывать ритм, на несколько волшебных секунд всё замолкает.

Пока из комма не вырываются помехи и охранник не начинает требовать, — Бэтмен. Отойдите от пациента.

Джокер вздрагивает, как человек, которого только разбудили. Вибрации дрожат по всему его телу и отдаются эхом по телу Брюса. Когда он наконец поднимает глаза, то видит, что глаза клоуна полузакрыты, с отяжелевшими веками, та лихорадочная Искра исчезла, сменившись чернотой зрачков, которые раздулись так широко, что остались только тонкие кольца ярко-зелёной радужки. Они проникают в Брюса, пронзая будто как копьём прямо через шлем, ища, подталкивая.

Проходит ещё один удар сердца, Уэйн нажимает в последний раз, прежде чем убрать руки.

Его перчатки всё ещё кровоточат холодом кожи клоуна, когда он встаёт и обращается к ближайшей камере. — Я не хотел ничего плохого, — поясняет он. — Это был просто способ снятия тревожности.

— Мы не можем допустить такого тесного контакта, — парирует охранник.

_Раньше допускали_ , хочется ответить Уэйну. Он этого не делает. Он снова поворачивается к Джокеру, что всё ещё наблюдал за ним, одна его рука теперь массирует другую, точно так же, как делал Брюс минуту назад. Его рот приоткрыт, но не в улыбке; вместо этого он смотрит на Уэйна так, будто раньше никогда не видел.

Брюс же понимает, что больше не может смотреть ему в глаза. Он отворачивается.

— Уэйн позаботится о том, чтобы ты получил всё, что прописала доктор Маллиган, — кратко говорит он. — Дай мне знать, когда захочешь снотворное.

— Возможно, одну стоит взять и тебе, — тихо предлагает клоун. — Ты не производишь на меня впечатление парня, что спит по восемь часов.

Брюс едва его слышит из-за вороха мыслей. Они были слишком беспорядочны. Он думает, что знает, что ему следует делать дальше.

— Не беспокойся обо мне, — говорит он, направляясь к двери. — Я знаю, что делаю.

— Это так?

Брюс позволяет металлической стене скользнуть за собой.

***

Доктор Маллиган, кажется, была совсем не удивлена, увидев его в своём кабинете, когда она вернулась с вечернего сеанса с Нигмой.

— Здравствуйте, — говорит она, направляясь к столу. — Я так и знала, что вы придёте.

— Нам надо поговорить.

— Да, пожалуй. — Она садится в своё кресло, а затем поворачивается к Бэтмену, её карие глаза были холодны и непреклонны. — То, что вы не смотрите сеансы - даже не подлежит обсуждению. Если же вы пришли именно поэтому, то с тем-же успехом можете уходить, чтобы избавить нас обоих от траты нервов.

Брюс стискивает зубы и выпрямляется под её пристальным взглядом, — Я ни разу не смотрел сеансы, — говорит он, вздёргивая подбородок.

— Хорошо. Тогда я уверена, что вы будете уважать мои желания и впредь, теперь, когда это стало важно.

— Почему это так важно? — спрашивает Брюс, хотя поклялся, что не станет. Его голос раздражает его самого, горячее негодование грозит выплеснуться через всё его самообладание, но если доктор и видит это, то никак не реагирует.

— Вы имеете в виду, помимо предоставления пациенту некоторого подобия уединения, да? Следующий шаг его терапии будет очень деликатным, — говорит она, выдерживая его взгляд, ни разу не вздрогнув. — Даже вы не можете отрицать, что оказываете на него огромное влияние. И у меня есть основания полагать, что вы можете помешать моему намеченному курсу лечения, а я никак не могу этого допустить.

— Может ли лечение вызывать стресс?

— Естественно. У пациента, находящегося в состоянии психоза как у Джокера, любая форма посягательства на его самоощущение неизбежно вызовет у него огромный стресс. Если он у него есть, значит, лечение работает.

Брюс на мгновение задумался, чтобы свериться с тем, что он наблюдал до этого. Затем, под вопросительным взглядом доктора Маллиган, он говорит, — В таком случае, у меня есть вопросы.

Он показывает ей фрагменты записей, что он выделил из ежедневных лент. Она, кажется, была ничуть не удивлена, увидев всё это, и подтверждала замечания Брюса глубокими кивками. — Он скрывал от меня все симптомы во время наших сеансов, — размышляет она, — но один или два раза я успела это заметить. Этого следовало ожидать. Это не редкость для пациентов, проходящих интенсивное лечение антипсихотиками, то что они используют самостимулирующее поведение, вы знаете. У одних это нервная реакция, другие чувствуют необходимость компенсировать пороги чувствительности, сниженные лекарствами. На лечение каждый реагирует по разному, что уж говорить о Джокере, дозировка которого всё ещё очень экспериментальна.

— Так вы считаете, что это из-за медикаментов?

— Ну, не только, — поворачивается к нему доктор Маллиган, чтобы взглянуть в лицо. — Также стоит учитывать повышенную возбудимость, вызванную всеми нами известными обстоятельствами, в частности, значительно уменьшенным доступом к самостимуляции. Если простым языком, то Джокер это блестящий и живой ум, запертый в замкнутом пространстве, где особо нет никакой деятельности. Мягко говоря, ему скучно. Его ум просто не знает, как справляться со скукой. Ему нужны проблемы, нужно возбуждение, иначе, как я могу предсказать, его нервные симптомы только приобретут ещё более печальное состояние.

Брюс прищуривается. — Как самоповреждение?

— В том числе. Он был известен своим саморазрушительным поведением, когда ещё жил здесь, о чём, я уверена, вы знаете, так как всё это есть в файлах.

Уэйн кивает. Они понимает это. У него была привычка следить за досье всех самых известных преступников Готэма, ещё до того, как он заключил сделку с Джокером, и помнит те леденящие душу моменты о том, как Джокер дразнил, травил охранников, чтобы те наконец приступили к насилию; о его заявлениях, что электрошок это эротический опыт; о том, как он бил головой и другими частями тела по всем доступным поверхностям, без причины или предупреждения.

— Разве это не способ держать ситуацию под контролем? — отваживается он хмуро. — Я предполагал, что это именно оно и есть. Способ превратить сдерживание в выбор, чтобы установить контроль над людьми вокруг. Хотя бы для того, чтобы успокоить себя.

Доктор молчит очень долго, глядя на него, склонив голову набок, пряди изящно седеющих чёрных волос спадали ей на глаза. Она заправляет непослушную прядь за ухо и выпрямляется на стуле, прежде чем сложить руки вместе и слегка улыбнуться.

— Интересно, — тихо проговаривает она. — Так вот как вы интерпретируете его печально известные мазохисткие реакции во время ваших прошлых сражений? Вы считаете, что это его способ повернуть баланс сил в свою пользу, когда проигрывал вам?

Челюсть Брюса напрягается, — Да.

— Хмммм. — Доктор Маллиган прижимает кончики своих соединённых пальцев ко рту. — Я не могу отрицать, что в его игре присутствует элемент распределения власти. Это бесспорно, — наконец говорит она. — Но неужели вам никогда не приходило в голову, что помимо психологической борьбы за власть, он просто наслаждается болью?

Уэйн молчит слишком долго. Улыбка доктора на мгновение появляется снова, прежде чем прочистить горло и сказать, — Я полагаю, что ваше внимание к психологической стороне этого позволяет выставить всё в более приемлемом для вас свете. Тогда вы можете обосновать и отделить. Вы бы предпочли не рассматривать ваши схватки с Джокером как нечто, что доставляет тому неподдельное физическое удовольствие. Это можно понять.

Этот вывод задел что-то нежное и новое в животе Брюса. Он открывает рот. — Я не думаю, что…

— Конечно, сказать, что Джокер _наслаждается_ болью - это слишком просто, — допускает доктор. — В реальности, естественно, всё гораздо сложнее. Тесты, что мы провели на его коже, не были окончательными, но они подтвердили, что она сверхчувствительна ко _всем видам_ физических стимулов, включая боль и наслаждение. Мы полагаем, что это из-за кислотного чана. Я также заметила, и некоторые из моих коллег согласились со мной, что Джокер не только удивительно чувствителен к обоим, но и жаждет их. Это главный мотив для всего, что он делает — стимуляция. Способ отвлечься. Физические ощущения в дополнение к трепету от умственного вызова. Я убеждена, что телесность ему помогает приземлить себя, что подпитывает глубокую потребность во впечатлениях, и чем экстремальнее они будут, тем лучше. Кто-то может сравнить это с садомазохизмом, и, конечно-же, реакции пациента имеют под собой эротический подтекст, что он сам открыто признаёт. Слишком уж открыто, по мнению многих моих уважаемых коллег.

— Итого, ему не только скучно, — продолжает доктор, когда Брюс не сказал ни слова, — ему так же отказано в любых формах физических прикосновений, что так долго его поддерживали. Вдобавок ко всему, лекарства притупляют чувства, смягчают реакции и замедляют сенсорные импульсы с мыслительными процессами, и всё это он истолкует как угрозу самому его чувству себя. Неудивительно, что у него повышенный уровень тревожности и это выливается в подсознательное самостимулирующее поведение. По крайней мере, он так пытается вернуть контроль над собственной нервной системой, внести собственный вклад, препятствует бесчувственности, вызванной наркотиками.

Затем она выпрямляет спину и спокойно тянется за бутылкой воды. Она внимательно наблюдает за Брюсом, делая большой глоток. Они сидят молча, пока часы доктора мерно тикают.

Наконец, Брюс может довериться себе, чтобы спросить, — можем ли мы сделать что-нибудь, чтобы облегчить некоторые эффекты?

— И зачем нам это надо? — легко возражает она. — Все эти эффекты необходимы для того, чтобы терапия действительно начала действовать. Нам нужно сначала разобрать Джокера, чтобы помочь построить себя заново. Мои коллеги пробовали такое и раньше, но только сейчас он позволил себя лечить, что действительно играет огромную роль. Грубо говоря, нам надо ударить по железу, пока оно горячее. Только так, иначе будет ещё хуже, и вы должны понять, Бэтмен, что многие его проблемы действительно неизлечимы. В лучшем случае, и это отчасти то, чего я пытаюсь достичь сейчас, увести его с тропы насилия и преступлений и научить его искать удовлетворение в…. скажем так, вещах социально приемлемых, но что всё ещё будут задействовать его уникальные способности.

— Значит, нам стоит ждать больше панических атак? — тихо спрашивает Бэтмен.

— Вероятнее всего. Панические атаки, вспышки гнева, насилие, остальные формы нестабильного поведения. Я могу выдать список способов борьбы с ними для каждого, кто вступает в контакт с пациентом, но ещё раз повторяю, это очень важно, чтобы вы не вмешивались в сами сеансы. Теперь, — что-то смягчается в её глазах, когда она откидывается назад, — я приготовила набор умственных упражнений для него, чтобы он мог занять свой ум между сеансами. Также, со временем я попрошу Мистера Уэйна снабдить его кроссвордами и головоломками. Мы будем постепенно увеличивать круг отвлекающих факторов. Но не сейчас. Сначала его надо сделать более… покладистым.

— А как же, — Брюс пытается произнести эти слова так, чтобы вместе с ним из горла не потекла кровь, — его физическая сторона. Вы позволите найти ему другие… способы для этого тоже?

— Не понимаю, как мы можем это сделать, — хмурится доктор. — О том, чтобы до него кто-то дотронулся - не может быть и речи. Самое большее, мы можем снабдить его техникой, позволяющей снять часть физического напряжения самостоятельно, но…

Брюс скрипит зубами. — Я хочу вам ещё кое-что показать.

Искра интереса вспыхивает в её глазах, когда она наклоняется вперёд, остро и настороженно.

Она молча просматривает файлы, на которых Брюс держит и массирует руки Джокера, ничто не выдаёт её мыслей, а затем она тихо просит, чтобы он перемотал сцену назад, и так было раза три, пока она не откидывается на спинку стула и начинает задумчиво барабанить своими тупыми ногтями по плоской поверхности стола. Она поджимает губы и опускает брови, но, насколько уэйн может судить, это выражение скорее задумчивости, чем неодобрения. Он ждёт.

— Вы что-то читали, не так-ли? — наконец спрашивает она. Она не поднимает глаз, чтобы встретиться с его.

Брюс кивает. — Да. Я хотел проверить одну гипотезу.

— Вы не первый, кто предложил использовать это на Джокере, — говорит доктор Маллиган, — молодая доктор Квинзель также считала, что это может быть полезным. Доктор Аркхам же довольно быстро отвергнул это предложение.

Пальцы Уэйна сжались. — А что вы думаете?

Она молчит ещё несколько минут, прежде чем, наконец, поднять глаза и заглянуть в прорези его маски. — Я считаю, что охранники были правы, вмешавшись. Удивление пациента чем-то подобным после месяца без какой-либо внешней стимуляции могло иметь катастрофические последствия, и это даже не говоря уже про этические соображения. Я понимаю, что вы читали про аутичных пациентов, Бэтмен, и тут могут быть совпадения, но вы должны понимать, что прикосновение, глубокое, осуществляемое живым человеком, в основном, используется на детях. Джокер — взрослый мужчина, и ваши с ним личные отношения, можно сказать, нестабильны. Я не думаю, что мы можем позволить продолжать такие… эксперименты. Охрана, естественно, тоже. Они несут ответственность за пациента, а также и за тех, кто с ним контактирует. Я полагаю, что вы можете попробовать со специальным устройством, но, пожалуйста, воздержитесь от любого физического контакта с Джокером, если не возникнет необходимость усмирить его.

— Но прикосновения помогли ему успокоиться, — возражает Бэтмен.

Взгляд Маллиган стал холодным. — Да. Потому что это были вы.

Кулаки Брюса сжались. — Что вы хотите этим сказать?

— Я говорю, Бэтмен, что вы больше не можете позволять себе отрицать, когда речь заходит о некоторых аспектах ваших отношений с пациентом, что вы предпочли-бы игнорировать. Вы должны принять это. Вы сами вызвались нести ответственность за него, а ответственность — это именно то, что я от вас сейчас прошу. Не используйте своё особое влияние на Джокера, чтобы запутать его. Во что бы то ни стало, составьте ему компанию, отвлеките его, ободрите, делайте то, что делали до этого, но вы обязаны преодолеть собственные запреты и примириться с некоторыми неудобствами, если действительно хотите, чтобы был какой-то прогресс. Вот и всё, что я, собственно, собиралась сказать.

Брюс не хлопает дверью, выходя из её кабинета. У него было чувство, что доктор Маллиган, в любом случае, знала, что он хотел.

Джейсон отрывается от телефона, когда Уэйн садится в машину, и тут же спрашивает, — Окей, что тебя разозлило на этот раз?

— Неважно. — Бэтмен заводит мотор и переключает передачу на полицейские рапорты. — Никаких чрезвычайных ситуаций?

— Не-а. Было ограбление в Трикорнер, но Монтойя и Буллок с этим справились. — Он оглянулся через плечо на тёмную громаду лечебницы, затем снова повернулся к Брюсу. — Итак, куда дальше?

Брюс стискивает зубы. — В участок. Мне нужно поговорить с Гордоном.

Тодд вздыхает, но Уэйн не обращает на него внимания. Слова Маллиган гремят у него в голове, как шальные рикошетные пули, когда он отъезжает от Аркхама и мчится по ночным пыльным дорогам, и его мысли складываются в цель даже до того, как темнота уступает место агрессивным огням Готэма.

Он чует нутром, что доктор ошибается. Прикосновение сработало. А Брюс может сделать гораздо больше. Он дал обещание клоуну, что будет с ним сотрудничать, и это именно то, что он собирается. Потому что, по крайней мере, в одном Маллиган права: теперь Джокер его ответственность, и она также права, что Уэйн может влиять на него, но это означает лишь то, что он может делать то, что для него никто другой не может.

И если Брюс _может_ , то что-ж. Тогда это означает лишь одно.

Ему нужно поговорить с Гордоном.

***

Пока он объясняет свой план, то по лицу Джима понимает, что Комиссар не то чтобы в восторге, но опять-же, Брюс обратного и не ожидал. Он знал, что это будет так.

— Я не знаю, — говорит Джим, отворачиваясь в сторону. — Охрана стоит там не просто так. Джокер — опасный маньяк и должен быть всё время под присмотром или _найдёт_ способ выбраться оттуда.

— Он не узнает, — настаивает Уэйн. — Никто ему не расскажет. Что-же касается его самого, то он по прежнему будет под наблюдением 24/7. 

— Ты думаешь, что он не поймёт, если ты начнёшь… что бы ты ни собирался делать с ним?

— Он просто решит, что я подкупил охрану. Я же не буду мешать ему так думать. У него не будет причин подозревать, что происходит на самом деле.

— А психиатры?

— Я поговорю об этом непосредственно с доктором Аркхамом. Он согласится. Не без проблем, но согласится. Джеремайя Аркхам давно махнул рукой на Джокера. Что бы Брюс ни делал, ему будет всё равно, и как только тот получит письменное разрешение, доктор Маллиган не сможет ему помешать.

— Но он всё равно будет без присмотра.

— Нет, — возражает Брюс. — Я буду там. Я прослежу, чтобы он был на месте. И если меня не будет с ним в комнате лично, то я останусь в рубке управления, пока не вернутся охранники.

— А что насчёт видеозаписей?

— Камеры всё ещё будут включены, но я просто отключу их от общих каналов и сотру с обычных лент, чтобы у охраны было правдоподобные отрицания. Они не будут замешаны в этом. Я возьму всю ответственность на себя.

— Жаль, ты не можешь выдать мне это в письменном виде. — Джим вздыхает и закуривает сигарету. Брюс смотрит. Он молча наблюдает и даёт Джиму время обдумать ситуацию, позволяя ветру проходиться по открытой нижней половине его лица.

— Я не знаю, — наконец бормочет Джим. — Мне это не нравится. Вся эта затея и так рискованна. Слишком много людей в курсе. Слишком много вариантов, что что-то пойдёт не так. А теперь ты ещё просишь меня закрыть глаза на это, пока ты… пока ты делаешь с этим ублюдком всё, что захочешь.

— Вы разрешили мне действовать самому так долго, потому что я могу делать то, чего не может закон, — отмечает Бэтмен. — То, что нужно делать в тени. То, что не может пойти по официальным источникам. Это тоже самое, комиссар. Я верю, что могу помочь Джокеру в его выздоровлении, и теперь я думаю, что знаю, как это сделать, но врачи не могут узнать об этом, как и охрана. Мне нужно свободное пространство, чтобы сделать это по моему.

— По твоему, — мрачно отзывается Джим, глядя на поток машин снизу. — Ты хотя-бы понимаешь, как это звучит? Будто собираешь свернуть ему шею или что-то в этом роде. Будто собираешься избивать его два раза в неделю целый час и ждёшь, что я это одобрю. — он делает длинную затяжку сигаретой, стоя спиной к Брюсу. — Дело в том, — шепчет он так тихо, что слова едва слышны на ветру, — что я действительно хочу этого.

Брюс молчит. На это признание нечего ответить.

Наконец, Джим бросает сигарету на крышу и топчет её, резко, сердито, и срывается, — Отлично. Отлично, чёрт возьми. Я одобряю. Целый час, два раза в неделю, без охранников, что дышат тебе в затылок, делай, что хочешь, пока никто другой вдруг не будет виноват, когда всё пойдёт наперекосяк. Как бы там ни было, я надеюсь, что эта история закончится им в мешке для трупов, но я слишком хорошо тебя знаю, чтобы надеяться на _это_.

Брюс кивает. — Я попрошу кого-нибудь объяснить ситуацию охране.

— И это сделаю я. Они всё равно захотят со мной поговорить, так что лучше сделать это сразу и официально. Просто дай мне знать, когда получишь зелёный свет от психиатров. Мы будем говорить Уэйну?

— Лично его это не касается, — тихо говорит Уэйн. — Чем меньше людей вовлечено, тем лучше.

— Да. Верно. — фыркает Джим, засовывая руки в карманы длинного пальто. — Мстительная терапия, — бормочет он. — И это, когда я думал, что уже всё повидал.

— Я ценю твоё доверие.

— Дело не в доверии, и ты знаешь, — снова вздыхает он. — Просто проследи, чтобы никто об этом не узнал, иначе нам несдобровать.

— Сделаю всё, что смогу, — обещает Брюс и уходит, присоединяясь к Джейсону на соседней крыше и без единого слова ведя того в сторону Робинсон Парка.

— Ты что-то хочешь мне сказать? — Спрашивает Тодд, пока они прыгают с крыши на крышу, прячась в приветливых тенях Готэма.

— Потом, — отвечает Уэйн. — Возможно, у меня есть зацепка по последней работе Чёрной Маки. Нам есть, чем заняться.

Джейсон свирепо смотрит на него, но никак не реагирует и следует дальше без единого вопроса. Брюс знает ребёнка, и Альфреду будет что сказать, когда он расскажет им о новом плане, но они разберутся с этим, когда придёт время. Он всё ещё должен получить разрешение от Аркхама, что может занять, плюс-минус, около недели; и пока что, об этом никто не должен знать.

А пока он займётся тем устройством для Джокера, о которой упоминала доктор Маллиган…

Также как и с внутренними файлами Аркхама. Ему кажется, что стоит поговорить с кем-то из работников психушки.

И начнёт он с доктора Квинзель.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня что пел Джокер - "No Strings", в исполнении Ирвинг Берлин.


End file.
